Pas si différent
by Sithmaith
Summary: Hors univers magique. Quand l'art s'invite dans la vie d'Alexander Lightwood, il n'est encore qu'un jeune garçon pourtant il s'y réfugie, s'y accroche comme à un ultime espoir. Quand la musique entre dans celle de Magnus Bane, il s'y abandonne entièrement bien heureux de trouver un but dans lequel exceller.
1. Chapter 1

_Le début d'une toute nouvelle fanfiction donc. Je voulais finir celle en cours et puis finalement faible que je suis, voilà le premier chapitre de mon premier Malec. Que de première fois donc. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira. L'histoire est partit d'une idée toute simple, j'imaginais bien Alexander avec un certain gout pour l'art, donc voilà. ^^_

 _Je pense que j'alternerais les points de vue par chapitre, je vous laisse donc avec notre beau_ _lightwood, honneur au plus jeune._

* * *

 **Pov Alec**

Le printemps. Une saison qui m'avait toujours semblé être celle du renouveaux. Très à propos donc. La température de ce mois de mai était clémente, douce. Je contemplais le monde avec une joie inconnue jusqu'alors, celle de la liberté. Faisant fi des barrières qui jusqu'à présent me paralysaient, m'étouffaient. J'avais fuis, c'était peut être lâche au fond. Pourtant je respirais avec aisance désormais, ne parvenant pas à en ressentir de la honte. Dans cette atmosphère baignée par la lumière et la chaleur, je me sentais moi, enfin. Assis à même l'herbe moelleuse, papier et crayons éparpillés de toutes parts me servant de fort de fortune. C'était une des nombreuses choses qui m'avait étonné en arrivant à Edimbourg, leurs pelouses étonnamment denses et confortables qui donnaient envie de s'y prélasser à la manière d'une plage de sable blanc, rien de comparable aux buildings et autres bitumes de mes terres d'origine.

Pour une capitale, cette ville était entourée d'espaces verts et de reliefs. L'une des principale raison de ma présence ici à dire vrai, les paysages étaient éblouissant, un appel à l'art auquel je m'étais empressé de répondre. Armé de mes fidèles crayons, tel des amis loyaux, je croquais avec délice les bâtiments aux pierres foncées, la lumière si particulière donnant une atmosphère de conte fantastique. Pour l'heure, je dessinais les courbes et creux des différentes roches me faisant face, sur l'ancien volcan où j'avais pris place, surplombant les divers collines alentours. C'était reposant, apaisant. Mes cours ne débutaient que dans plusieurs heures. C'était donc naturellement que j'avais pris ce chemin, alors que le soleil parcourait sa course jusqu'à son zénith qu'il atteindrait bientôt. J'avais eut le bonheur de pouvoir continuer les études de mon choix, une fac d'histoire de l'art bien sur.

Un enfant attira mon attention, une dizaine d'années environ, des cheveux brun lui tombant devant les yeux. Il escaladait tout son soul non sans une prudence toute relative. Un sourire triste m'échappa. Il me faisait penser à Max. Mon petit frère me manquait. J'avais craint d'en être coupé en partant ainsi. Mais Isabelle veillait au bien être des membres de notre petite fratrie, comme toujours. Me voyant dépérir elle m'avait incité à partir, me soutenant que tout irait pour le mieux pour eux. Je ne serais pas coupé de notre cadet, elle me l'assurait, les vacances scolaires seraient rythmées par leurs visites.

Elle tenait parole comme d'habitude, quitte à déplaire à nos chers parents, qui montraient pourtant bonne figure. Tous leurs enfants ne pouvaient dénoter dans leur monde fastueux rempli de faux semblant. Après tout, j'incarnais ce rôle à la perfection. C'était moi leur honte inavouable, inassumable. J'en avais souffert longtemps, trop longtemps sans doute.

Désormais je n'en avais cure, ma vie était ici, celle que je m'étais choisi du moins. Ils m'avaient rejeté, j'étais blessé, détruis. Puis j'avais grandit, évolué, d'autres avaient sut me témoigner amour et affection. Mes frères, ma sœur, en premier lieu. Puis l'indépendance c'était imposé à moi avec son lot de jolies découvertes, de désillusions aussi, souvent moins amer qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord.

Jace c'était refusé à me laisser m'exiler seul. En vérité, je pense qu'il avait tout autant besoin que moi de cette vie nouvelle. Lui aussi étouffait, d'une manière différente toutefois. J'étais son ombre, lui était la lumière. Un poids probablement difficile à porter, pour nous deux. Ici, nous n'étions que des frères de cœur à défaut de sang, des amis d'enfance. Plus de rivalité nocive, plus de quête d'attention inutile. Nous pouvions être nous, simplement. J'étais heureux qu'il soit là, je ne lui aurait jamais avoué bien sur, mais je me sentais perdu sans lui, comme lui sans moi, j'en étais certain. Trop habitué que nous étions à la présence rassurante de l'autre.

En guise d'appoint financier, il m'arrivait de jouer les photographes pour mariages, baptêmes, fêtes divers et variées et autres grands événements. La photos, le dessin, mes deux passions qui s'alimentaient l'une l'autre. Enrichissant mes points de vues concernant les œuvres que j'étudiais, aiguisant mes sens, mon goût du détail et mon sens critique. Dire que j'avais commencé à m'y réfugier enfant, quand je me sentais incompris, à l'écart de ma propre famille. Mes parents m'avaient apporté quelque chose finalement, risible, paradoxal à souhait. Je leur devait ma plus grande fierté d'une certaine manière, c'était presque poétique, si ça n'avait pas été si pathétique.

Trêve d'auto-apitoiement les lignes ne se traceraient pas seules. Tout cela était loin désormais et ça devait le rester. Je me gourmandais donc intérieurement, me forçant à laisser là mes tergiversations.

La lumière sur les pierres volcaniques les parait de reflets presque rougeoyant, de manière hypnotique,je m'attendais presque à tout instant à voir arriver Gandalf pour me déloger de grès ou de force du mordor. C'était un lieu de légende après tout, le roi Arthur lui même y aurait élu domicile, alors pourquoi pas. Ici tout était permis semblait il, même l'espoir, même l'amour.

Croquant allègrement les lignes du paysage, il me fallut quelque instant pour prêter attention à la mélodie qui emplissait l'air de ses notes. Douce, légère dans l'air. Un violon aux notes aériennes, fabuleuses, de la musique celtique. Parfait raccord avec l'ambiance régnant en ses lieux. Mon regard se détacha donc de mon dessin en devenir et s'argua vers ma gauche.

Un homme sans doutes de quelques années mon aîné, jouait avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si là était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Aucune marque d'effort ne venait se lire sur son front lisse. Pas la moindre crispation n'habitait les mains qui courraient sur l'instrument, joueuse, légère, gracieuse. La peau doré ne recelait aucune goutte de sueur visible qui témoignerait d'une certaine difficulté. Les yeux mi-clos, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Seulement et uniquement une joie presque enfantine affichée. Cet inconnu était une vision bienheureuse, il ferait un dessin parfait. Le doute s'insinua toutefois en moi, arriverais je à retranscrire toute la magie se dégageant de lui, toute la féerie de l'instant? Il fallait au moins essayer.

Une nouvelle feuille, un nouveau sujet, une inspiration différente.

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce petit chapitre n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti avec une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage et même si ce début ne vous a pas conquis, je veux bien savoir pourquoi c'est toujours intéressant ^^._

 _NB: La colline dont je parle et sur laquelle Alec est perché n'est autre que Artur's streat, si d'aventure vous passez par Edimbourg un jour, je vous recommande sincèrement d'y faire un tour, c'est magique_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un cours chapitre, les suivants seront plus fourni je pense ^^_

 _Je vous laisse donc avec l'ensorcelant Magnus cette fois_

* * *

 _Pov Magnus_

Une journée comme tant d'autres. Emplie de musique, évidemment. J'aimais cette vie, ma vie. Oh bien sur, d'aucun dirait qu'elle était décousue, pis dissolue. En cela et en d'autres points, ils n'auraient pas entièrement tord, d'ailleurs. Mais quel intérêt porter aux points de vues d'inconnus? Pas le moindre. A dire vrai, cela m'amusait plus qu'autre chose de capter les regard mi-choqué, mi-envieux de ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à se moquer de l'avis d'autrui. Les pauvres, ce devait être arasant tout ces masques à porter pour plaire à des individus qui s'en fichaient éperdument. Je préférais prendre les moments comme ils venaient, accueillant la joie avec bonheur et faisant fi du reste. Catarina me raillait souvent disant de moi que je n'étais qu'un éternel adolescent. Elle en avait toute une bande avec Ragnor et Raphael. Nous étions son escadron de sales gosses, comme elle aimait nous appeler, non sans tendresse. Des amis fidèles, loyaux, comme je n'avais qu'eux. Ça n'avait aucune importance, je les avais eux. Et mon violon. Ami précieux entre tous.

Nous avions débarqué en ces terres des légendes arthurienne ensemble, comme un défi lancé à ce destin acide. Il avait tenté de nous séparer et pourtant nous vainquions, ensemble. Une bravade assumée. Une revanche pour les enfants que nous avions été. Et qu'elle réussite fulgurante. Cat en phase de devenir médecin émérite, Ragnor avocat tenace, Raph étudiant modèle et moi même directeur du label Bane.

Le savoir comme arme. Enseignement appris par Catarina, retenus au delà de ses espérances. Je m'étais même découvert un goût de la lecture prononcé grâce à elle. La fierté brillait dans ses yeux ou était-ce l'agacement ? Je confondais toujours.

Comme bien souvent je me rendais sur mon perchoir favoris : arthur's seat. Le printemps permettait un temps clément et des promeneurs rares. J'aimais l'ambiance qui régnait en ce lieu. Pas de bruits parasites, juste un calme bienfaisant, inspirant, parfait pour composer. Le son du vent se levant dans les hauteurs composant une mélodie plaintive, enivrante. Les odeurs de terres sauvages, indomptées, chantant la liberté. La musique entêtante de cet ancien volcan au cœur creux, faisant raisonner les pas.

Mon havre de paix en somme, que j'accompagnais souvent de ma propre mélodie.

Par habitude, je me mettais régulièrement à l'écart. Habitude remise en cause depuis peu. Je semblais avoir un admirateur pas vraiment secret. Un jeune homme dessinant régulièrement ce qu'il semblait avoir sous les yeux.

Dans cet environnement, à tord sans doutes, je faisais peu attention au reste. Mais lui avait piqué ma curiosité. J'avais compris qu'il me dessinait jouant du violon, il ne s'en cachait pas. Il m'amusait ne dessinant que lorsque je faisais courir mon archer sur les cordes. Lui dessinait, je jouais. Il n'y avait là pas davantage, pourquoi en aurait il été autrement ?

Après tout, s'il n'avait aucun talent, personne ne saurait jamais que j'en étais le modèle et donc mon honneur serait sauf. En cas contraire mon orgueil était légèrement piqué de cette marque d'intérêt.

J'aimais mon violon avec une sorte de révérence. Je m'y était accroché tant de fois, lui m'était loyal toujours. Une manière de lâcher prise. Bien loin sans doutes de l'image d'extravagance que je renvoyais sans peine. C'était si facile de ne laisser voir aux autres que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, uniquement ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Raison pour laquelle je n'exposais pas ma précieuse passion à tout les yeux. Mais ici j'étais un anonyme, c'était reposant. Il était en effet peu probable que je croise en semaine, sur cette magnifique colline, un de mes collaborateurs.

L'inconnu était donc là, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. En dehors de cela je n'en savais rien et c'était très bien ainsi, après tout lui non plus ne semblait pas me porter grand intérêt, en dehors de ses dessins bien sur.


	3. Chapter 3

_Retour à Alec donc ^^_

 _Bonne Lecture_

* * *

 _Pov Alec_

Un dimanche. Un mariage où je devais faire office de photographe. Le couple m'était plutôt sympathique. Il c'était rencontré plusieurs années auparavant. Lui était dans le domaine de la musique, elle maîtresse en maternelle. Une relation atypique, charmante. Pour l'occasion j'avais revêtit un pantalon noir et une chemise cintré dans des teintes de bleu foncé. Je n'appréciais pas particulièrement porter des vêtements ouvertement élaborés, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de faire l'entière impasse sur la bienséance. L'effort était donc de mise.

Avant la cérémonie religieuse et le cortège d'invités, je leur avait donné rendez vous sur leur lieux de réception, j'avais repairé, lors de ma précédente venue, un ruisseau qui courait dans le jardin. Un endroit bucolique à souhait, parfaitement de circonstance. J'avais prévenu mes clients de mon mode de fonctionnement peu conventionnel. Ils avaient paru y adhérer joyeusement. Ils désiraient des photos uniques, sincères. C'était ma spécialité. J'exécrais les clichés lisse, les sourires crispés, entendus. Bien sur il y en aurait, les scènes entières de groupes ne pouvant difficilement être autrement. Mais pour les photos des mariés uniquement ce pouvait être plus intimes, plus vraies.

Mes clients du jour paraissaient crispé à leur arrivé, mais rien d'alarmant à cela, c'était une journée particulière pour eux deux. Ils l'avaient rêvé et elle avait désormais lieux. Ils la voulaient parfaites.

Je leur montrais donc l'endroit que j'avais choisi pour eux, puis leur demanda de se placer devant l'objectif sans y prêter réellement attention. Bien sur au début ils étaient focalisé sur l'appareil, rien de plus naturel. Je leur demandais donc de me raconter un souvenir au quel ils tenaient tout deux. J'optais pour leur première rencontre. Si celui-ci ne fonctionnait pas, j'en viendrais à la première fois qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble au restaurant, leur premier noël partagé, le moment ou ils c'étaient rendu compte de leur affection respective... Le souvenir n'avait que peu d'importance, ce que je voulais capturer c'était l'émotion, la complicité, l'essence même de leur couple. Bien sur cela prenait du temps pour que les modèles improvisés m'oublie moi et mon appareil, mais ça finissait toujours par fonctionner. Les premiers clichés étaient insipides, sans saveur, mais dès lors que l'émotion les submergeaient, au moment ou le reste du monde semblait cesser d'exister pour eux, les photos gagnaient en intensité, en douceur. Aucun geste tendre n'étaient plus calculé, les rires étaient sincères, les sourires francs et les clichés de fait réussit.

\- « Notre première rencontre c'était il y a ...cinq ans. Je t'ai détesté tu sais, t'étais vraiment un crétin. »

La mariée avait désormais un regard mutin, bien loin de sa contenance affichée de tout à l'heure. J'immortalisais donc cela.

\- « Et toi une sacré pimbêche »

Éclat de rire et sourire complice. On y était. Ils étaient eux sans faux semblant, parfait.

\- « Tu m'as dit que ton livre préféré c'était Bel-Ami, j'ai cru à une technique de drague foireuse, je t'ai testé et on a parlé littérature pendant des heures. »

Un regard tendre affiché, un air espiègle pour lui. Charmant

\- « On a surtout parlé comics, tu ne t'arrêtais plus de m'expliquer pourquoi tu adorais Wade Wilson, comment Ted et Billy parvenait à te toucher à chaque fois, ta tendresse vis à vis de Stark, ton affection pour Nightwing »

Une mine surprise étirait les traits d'Emma.

\- « tu te souviens de ça ? »

\- « bien sur, tu portais un pull informe rose et tu avais rassemblé tes boucle en un chignon approximatif. »

Éclat de rire communicatif

\- « on était dimanche, je venais faire le plein de café et finalement je t'ai trouvé toi. C'est étonnant que tu te souvienne de tout ça, tu ne te rappel jamais de la date de notre rencontre. »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste de la stupeur et beaucoup de douceur.

\- « Je me souviens de ce qui est important »

Thibaut l'embrassa tendrement une main sur sa joue, elle perdant ses doigts dans les cheveux brun. Une photo pleine d'affection, ils étaient réellement beau ensemble. J'aimais ce genre de mariage où le bonheur transpirait, sans tricherie, ils s'aimaient et ça leur suffisait.

Je leur laissant quelques instants, abandonné à leur idylle détournant regard. Un petit rire gêné m'indiqua que la magie était retombée.

\- « pardon »

Le rose au joue, elle n'osait me regarder. Ses longs cheveux blond camouflant en partie son visage à la peau laiteuse. Elle était jolie comme une poupée de porcelaine. Lui des traits anguleux, une peau tannée par le soleil et des yeux gris pénétrant, était à dire vrai davantage à mon goût, mais ils formaient tout deux un très joli couple.

\- « Ne vous excusez pas, vous êtes charmants. Les photos seront réussis. Je vous laisse rejoindre vos invités et je vous dis à tout à l'heure »

Je leur offrais un sourire entendu alors que nous regagnions la civilisation.

La cérémonie se déroula sans accroche. Un peu pompeuse à mon goût peut être, mais c'était tout. Nombreux étaient les convives, cela semblait même être l'événement où il fallait être. Thibaut avait probablement un succès plus grand que je ne l'avais cru. La décoration des lieux était sophistiquée, des ballons dans des teintes d'ivoire et de vert foret étaient dispersés ça et là dans la petite chapelle, les bancs recouverts de tissus dans les mêmes nuances paraissaient ainsi vêtu chaleureux.

Je ne prêtais que peu d'attention aux individus, pour l'heure je me concentrais encore sur le jeune couple. Néanmoins quand il fut l'heure des redoutés photos regroupant tout les invités, je donnais les consignes de manières sommaires. Les petits devant, les plus grands derrière et les sourires affiché de rigueur. C'était ce genre de clichés que je détestais réaliser, mais cela faisait partit des souvenirs agréable pour les mariés, une manière de se remémorer plusieurs années plus tard, les présents et les absents. Mes clients du jour m'avaient laissé libre pour le reste. Je décidais donc de faire des photos par thème. Les amis d'enfances, la famille proche, les comparses de musiques... Quand vint d'ailleurs ce dernier groupe, leurs complicités étaient saisissante. Des amis du mariés avec qui il composait souvent apparemment. A en croire les discutions que je captais, ils avaient fait plusieurs tournés ensemble un peu partout. Une bande de joyeux lurons d'une quinzaine de grands gaillard pas discipliné pour un sous. J'avais installé mon matériel près d'un grand arbre, l'heure d'or donnant à la scène une aura de mystère

\- « Les gars un peu de calme»

Thibaut tentaient vainement de les exhorter à plus d'ordre, en vain.

« Surtout pas. Messieurs allez chercher vos instruments ou une partie du moins, offrons à votre amis un souvenir d'exception »

A ma plus grande surprise, ils s'exécutèrent tous avec un certain empressement et revinrent avec archet, guitares, basses, baguettes, cymbales... Tout ce qui visiblement ils affectionnaient

Ils se mirent alors devant l'objectif toujours aussi indisciplinés. Certain singeait de jouer, d'autres de se battre à coup d'archet laser., d'autres encore étaient partis dans des discutions animés. Une amitié palpable. Parfait.

Un violon retentit alors. Une mélodie qu'il me semblait connaître. Ce fut le signal de départ. Certain battait la mesure, d'autre accompagnaient avec percutions, instrument à vent, à corde, tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Le tout rendait une ambiance magique, presque mystique. Je mitraillais dans l'espoir de pouvoir plus tard, croquer de la manière la plus fidèle possible ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Une sensation de picotement sur ma nuque me fit lever le visage.

Le violoniste instigateur me semblait presque familier. Des traits délicats, une peau halée pas seulement par le soleil, un sourire canaille. C'était lui, mon modèle involontaire d'Arthur's seat, à n'en pas douter. Que faisait il là ? Il était musicien, le marié aussi, c'était surprenant de le voir ici, mais en rien d'inconcevable. Peut être aurais-je même dut y songer pour ne pas avoir l'air si interloqué.

C'était son regard qui avait semblait-il réveillé ma peau. Des yeux d'ambre. Envoûtant, ensorcelant.

* * *

Et voilà

leur relation débute en douceur, mais promis ça se concrétisera dans les prochains chapitres ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà un petit chapitre tout neuf en espérant que vous vous amuserez autant à le lire que moi à l'écrire ^^_

 _Bien sur les personnages ne sont pas à moi, j'avais omis de le préciser_

* * *

 _Pov Magnus_

Des yeux d'un bleu glacial... où régnaient pourtant une étrange chaleur. Le rouge lui monta aux joues à l'instant ou ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Étonnant. Il démontrait pourtant une certaine assurance tout à l'heure, mais celle-ci semblait l'avoir déserter. Il ne baissait pas le regard, au contraire il paraissait chercher à prolonger l'instant. Sa voix m'avait enivré, basse mélodie ou l'on percevait une indifférence non dénué de douceur. Encore ce même paradoxe.

La séance improvisée s'acheva dans un calme tout relatif. Thibaut était heureux et c'était là l'important. Mon compère musicien avait trouvé au côté d'Emma, un bonheur simple, mais sincère. Cela me ravissait pour lui. Il était un amis précieux et un guitariste de talent.

Mon attention revint bien vite sur le dessinateur d'Arthur's Seat. Photographe pour l'occasion, j'étais curieux de voir le résultat de ses clichés. Les marié l'avait choisit avec soin, il devait être doué, tout du moins était il concentré.Il était occupé à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur lui. Bel homme, c'était indéniable. Des traits anguleux, une mâchoire dans la droite ligne d'un menton volontaire, une peau laiteuse et des muscles perceptible sous sa chemise foncée. Je ne parvenais jamais à le voir seul pour être en mesure de l'accoster. C'était le mariage de Thibaut, je ne pouvais décemment chercher à séduire son photographe à la vue et au sut de tous. J'estimais suffisamment mon compère, pour ne pas pervertir « leur journée ». Ils avaient besoin du jeune homme pour l'immortaliser, je ne pouvais leur dérober sans m'attirer les foudres d'Emma. Elle était de caractère doux et attachant, hormis lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, fort heureusement c'était fait bien rare qu'elle se transforme en petite furie. J'y avais assisté une fois lorsque Tristan l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Le témoin avait fait fort ce jour là, s'attirant les foudres de la futur femme de son meilleur ami. Néanmoins la blonde ne semblait pas rancunière aussi ne lui avait elle pas tenue rigueur bien longtemps de sa maladresse. une sombre affaire d'ancienne conquête de Thibaut que Tristan avait par mégarde invité à la cérémonie, ne pensant à tord pas à mal. Lui ne se serait sans doute pas offusqué de voir pareil compagnie à son propre mariage

Frustré, lors de la fin des festivités je parvins toutefois à glisser mon numéros dans la poche de mon but, feignant pour cela une maladresse certaine. Je n'avais toutefois réussis qu'a lui arraché quelques mots bien succinct plein d'une banalité affligeante. A en croire ses joues rougis et son regard fuyant, je ne devais pas le laisser indifférent après tout. C'était bien naturel et bien coutumier, il était rare que mon charme légendaire ne fonctionne pas sur les objets de mon désir. Celui- ci ne ferait pas exception j'en étais certain

* * *

Cela faisait des semaines. Il avait osé. Ne pas daigner m'adresser le moindre message à moi. Petit impertinent. Même sur l'ancien volcan, je ne l'y voyais plus. Cela m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, je n'aimais pas perdre. Je détestais qu'une proie que je pensais captive m'échappe. Pourtant lui ne s'en était pas privé. Peut être était il déjà en couple. C'était sûrement cela. Pourquoi me congédier aussi cavalièrement sinon ? En ce cas je pouvais lui l'excuser bien sur. S'il était heureux en ménage tout s'expliquait et se pardonnait.

J'avais songé à questionner Thibaut, mais il se serait fait des idées en pensant que ce jeune homme m'intéressait, il n'en était rien, j'étais simplement curieux voilà tout. Il avait passé de longues heures à me dessiner, sans pourtant ne serait ce que faire l'effort de m'appeler quand cela lui avait été finalement possible. Je voulais juste comprendre, c'était bien naturel. En outre, il était beau à se damner, il n'y avait que ça vraiment. Je ne pouvais décemment interroger mon comparse, il m'en aurait reparlé des années plus tard.

L'air maussade donc je rejoignais Raphael à sa fac. C'était toujours plaisant de le voir, surtout quand j'étais d'humeur aussi morose, il parvenait à chaque fois à faire naître un sourire sur ma mine acide.

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand dans le jardin à rire aux éclats avec mon éternel compère, je découvrais un jeune homme aux yeux clairs bien connus. Je ne pus toutefois avoir le luxe de réagir que Raph s'en venait déjà vers moi, me tapant le dos amicalement

\- « Mag ! Tu tombes bien, je te présentes Alec un ami »

Le susnommé assis à même l'herbe (c'était décidément une habitude) m'offrit un sourire sincère. Manifestement, je ne pipais mot concernant ce garçon. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Quoi qu'il en soit je ne perdrais pas contre lui, c'était inconcevable. Des croquis lui faisant face, il ne fit pas même mine de se lever. Un grand cèdre lui faisait de l'ombre et des fragrances de rose et de jasmin embaumait l'air.

\- « tu as trouvé un modèle à ton goût ? »

* * *

Le ton était sans doute plus mordant que je ne l'aurais voulu, chuchoté à la va vite pour que lui seul entende avant le retour de notre amis commun. Un voile de gêne passa alors sur ses traits. Je m'en serais presque voulu de tant de culot, presque. Je posais donc un regard dédaigneux sur ses dessins. Un pont aux tracés fins accompagné d'une eau si justement dessinée que je m'attendais à voir le papier se gondoler sous l'humidité, un portrait d'un jeune homme blond au traits fermés mais non dénué d'une beauté brute, presque nordique, un croquis d'une fille aux cheveux bleu aux lignes délibérément manga, tout cela exécuté avec précision. J'avais ma réponse, il était talentueux et c'était là sans nulle doute le fruit d'un travail demandé

\- « On allait boire un verre, tu viens avec nous ? »

Mon comparse comme à son habitude, ne prêtait aucune attention au jeux de regards qui faisait rage sous ses yeux. Pourtant une lueur d'intérêt illuminait les prunelles claires, visiblement il attendait une réponse de ma part, mais laquelle espérait il, je n'aurais sut le dire

-« Avec plaisir, ou allons nous? »

« Conan Doyle ? »

Raph adorait ce bar aux allures old school assumé. Un grand contoire en bois ornait le lieu et une lumière tamisée presque sombre lui donnait des allures de vieux western. Les fauteuils y étaient moelleux et c'était là tout ce qui m'importait.

« Allons-y »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alec décommande me voyant invité à leur petit rendez-vous, pourtant il n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire il ramassa ses affaires et nous emboîta le pas un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _The Conan Doyle est un pub situé sur York Place, souvent vers 17h il y passe des groupes sympa ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Retour à Alec avec ce chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront par là

* * *

Il était là, un ami de Raph apparemment. Mag le diminutif de quel prénom exactement ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais le découvrirais sans doutes sans tarder. Avais-je paru aussi surpris que lui en le voyant ? Probablement. Son ton était presque acide quand il c'était exprimé tout à l'heure. L'avais-je vexé en ne le rappelant pas ? J'en avais eu envie, mais Jace m'avait conseillé d'attendre quelques jours pour ne pas paraître trop empressé, trop vite acquis. J'avais demandé conseille à mon ami d'enfance en matière de sentiment, si j'en étais réduit à de telles extrémités, je devais me sentir entièrement perdu. Je l'étais ? Peu être. Si peu. Je ne savais pas vraiment, je crois. Mes penchants naturels, je ne les assumaient que depuis peu après tout, c'était encore nouveau. J'avais jeté mon homosexualité aux visages de mes chers parents, puis m'étais enfui avec Jace sur les talons. Depuis je n'avais eu que des prémisses d'histoires, rien de très concrets en somme. Jusqu'à l'homme plein de paillettes qui marchait devant avec mon compère. Raph m'en avait parlé parfois, mais n'avait jamais utilisé son prénom en entier, il me semble. Si tel était le cas maintenant, je ne l'omettrais plus.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment faire le premier pas, j'avais écrit des tas de possibilité de message à lui envoyer, mais rien ne m'avait parut concluant, je mettais donc abstenu. Puis le temps filant je mettais auto-convaincu qu'il était trop tard, qu'il avait dut m'oublier. Je me sentais comme une adolescente cherchant à attirer le regard du quarterback du lycée. Pour le moins affligeant. A dire vrai cela m'arrangeait qu'il soit là désormais. Un heureux coup du sort ou du destin, quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant je pourrais peut être apprendre à le connaître après tout, ce que je savais de lui se cantonnais à ses habitudes d'aller errer à Arthur's Seat avec comme compagnon son violon. Désormais je connaissais son diminutif et son lien avec Raphaël, rien de bien mirobolant donc. Il me fallait être patient pour voir si finalement ce début d'attirance que je ressentais s'intensifierait ou non. Rien ne pressait après tout

Nous étions arrivé, le trajet c'était fait dans un calme tout relatif. Je n'avais parlé que peu, rien d'inhabituel à cela, je n'aimais pas discuter pour ne rien dire. Les mots étaient important et j'essayais de mon mieux de les utiliser à bon escient, il y avait parfois des ratés, souvent. Mais je n'étais pas seul fautif, j'avais trop longtemps enrobé mes pensées pour les faire convenir aux attendus de mes parents. Désormais, je m'exerçais à une certaine franchise. Le résultat n'était pas toujours le juste reflet de ce que je voulais. Je m'évertuais donc à redoubler d'effort, j'étais libre désormais de m'exprimer et d'assumer mes idées et mes choix. Plus jamais je ne me forcerais à faire ce que je ne désirais pas pour le bien commun.

Le bar était intéressant, semblable à beaucoup ici. Sombre, le sol en parquet foncé et le bar dans les mêmes teintes de bois ne faisait que renforcer ce trait. Une véritable antre. Amusant, j'imaginais parfaitement Raphaël à son aise ici. Biker assumé et revendiqué il était ici chez lui. Mais pour son comparse c'était plus étonnant, il dénotait. Pourtant, il saluait les serveurs chaleureusement en les appelant par leur noms, signe qu'ils étaient là des habitués. L'adage dit après tout _l'habit ne fait pas le moine._ Bien que "Mag" n'avait semblait il rien d'un prêtre.

\- « Magnus, Raphaël je suis heureuse de vous voir, votre table est prête, allez vous installer je viens dans une minute.

Une jeune fille rousse et longiligne au sourire franc, Magnus donc, l'avait appelé Althéa. Ses longues boucles rassemblé en un chignon lâche lui donnait des airs de poupées. Elle ferait un modèle intéressant, elle avait un physique à la Marie Stuart très à propos donc pour une écossaise. Elle avait parlé sans s'arrêter, le lieu était peuplé sans être bondé.

Il se nommait donc Magnus, c'était peu commun, ça lui allait à merveille. Les deux compères se dirigèrent donc sans hésiter vers leur QG. Leur table était un peu à l'écart, cinq fauteuils confortable complétaient le tout. Ils avaient donc l'habitude d'être ce nombre. Raph m'avait souvent parlé de son groupe d'amis d'enfance, de sa famille comme il les appelaient. Il les adoraient même s'il n'en disait rien bien sur.

\- « Je vous écoutes les garçons »

Althéa avait en effet fait vite. Raph commanda une bière brune et Magnus un cocktail dont j'ignorais jusqu'alors le nom, je commandais pour ma part une bière rousse.

\- « Ainsi votre ami aime les rousses ? »

Elle m'adressa une œillade espiègle. Elle flirtait ? Ah mince je n'étais pas doué pour ça, j'ignorais toujours comment réagir, si c'était sérieux ou non, si je devais jouer le jeu ou si on contraire je devais lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé.

\- « tsss pas touche Althéa »

Raph la réprimanda d'un sourire. Il savait que je n'étais pas à l'aise en pareille situation et c'était improvisé mon défenseur. Un ami fidèle, je lui offrirais son verre. Pourtant sur la mine de Magnus passa une étrange expression que je n'identifiais pas.

\- « Tu n'aimes pas qu'on touche à tes affaires? »

Le ton était condescendant. Ses affaires? Je n'étais pas un objet, si cela ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux. Quel culot bien mal placé. Je m'apprêtais à lui rappeler que l'époque ou les gens était assimilé à des choses étaient abolis depuis 1833 dans ce pays, mais mon compère fut plus rapide à répondre.

\- « Jaloux mon chat ? »

Le regard de Magnus se para d'amusement. Visiblement j'étais tenu à l'écart d'une blague dont je ne pipais mot.

\- « Jamais tu sais bien, personne n'est à ma hauteur, mais heureusement à l'horizontal le problème est réglé»

Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde en dardant son regard ambré vers moi. Je manquais de peu de m'en étouffer avec ma bière. Je n'étais pas prude, pas vraiment, mais ce genre de frasque sans détour me laissait toujours indécis. Je ne trouvais pas ça particulièrement drôle, ça reflétait surtout un abus de confiance à mon sens. Se pensait il réellement irrésistible ? Objectivement il était esthétiquement beau et son assurance ne faisait que renforcer son aura, mais je n'appréciais pas les personnes trop sures d'elle, elles m'irritaient. Ma quinte de toux les amusaient. ils s'échangèrent d'ailleurs plusieurs regard complice. Magnus me testait? Pourquoi? Dans quel but? Avais-je réussit.

\- «Crétin»

Le mot de Raph avait été lâché avec le ton de ceux que l'on utilise trop souvent. Ce n'était pas une insulte bien au contraire, pour lui c'était davantage une marque d'affection. Son sourire le prouvait d'ailleurs

\- « Pas plus que toi très cher. Tu nous présente de manière plus poussée? Ton ami semble muet ou alors je suis pour lui trop impressionnant, ça se comprend cela dit »

\- « L'ignorance est encore ce qui répond le mieux à la bêtise»

Les paroles c'étaient échappées de ma bouche sans mon accord préalable. Je n'avais pas voulu être offensant, mais les mots sonnaient pourtant comme un reproche, à la limite du respectueux. A ma surprise totale Magnus éclata d'un rire presque enfantin, d'habitude les inconnus ne comprenaient jamais mes blagues. Izzie disait qu'il fallait un temps d'adaptation pour comprendre mon humour corrosif, Magnus faisait donc exception. C'était pour le mieux je n'aurais pas voulu que Raph soit vexé par ma maladresse.

\- « Sacré répondant. Je m'appel Magnus Bane ami de toujours de cet énergumène.»

Le ton était redevenue plus léger et un sourire entendu étirait ses traits délicats, une lueur de malice brillait dans les yeux presque doré. Il me fallait me souvenir de cette expression, je voulais la dessiner, l'immortaliser.

\- « Alexander Lightwood. Enchanté. Raphaël et moi somme dans le même fac. On c'est rencontré à mon arrivé ici il y a un peu plus de 6 mois maintenant.»

-« Alec étudie histoire de l'art, mais on a des options en commun. Il faut que tu vois ses desseins. Il est doué vraiment.»

-« Je n'en doutes pas et j'en serais ravi, je suis certain qu'il se trouve des modèles de choix»

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil discret. Il savait donc que je le dessinais. Je ne m'en était pas caché après tout. Il n'y avait là rien de bien méchant, je l'avais simplement dessiné entrain de jouer. Mes dessins étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectable pourtant je rechignais à l'idée de les lui montrer à lui particulièrement. Et s'il n'appréciait pas mon coup de crayon? S'il ne se reconnaissait pas? Pire s'il ne s'aimait pas ainsi dessiné?

\- « à l'occasion»

Une réponse polie qui n'était ni un refu, ni une promesse. Parfait

\- « Je saurais te le rappeler.»

J'étais persuadé qu'il n'y manquerais pas en effet. Soudain la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit coupant ainsi court à la conversation. Un message de Jace.

\- « ça t'embête si Jace rapplique ? »

\- « pas le moins du monde, je serais ravi de voir ses petites fesses débarquer»

Une raillerie de plus, ces deux là n'arrêtait jamais, c'était divertissant à voir. Souvent je me demandais si cela ne cachait pas autre chose, mais je gardais mes doutes pour moi, après tout cela les regardait et je n'étais pas certain qu'eux même perçoivent le double sens de leur relation. Parfois remettre en question ses certitudes prenaient du temps. Peut être que je me faisais des idées, mais après tout je connaissais Jace aussi bien que lui même, sinon mieux et il arrivait que je comprenne avant lui certain de ses sentiments, comme il en allait de même pour lui de moi. C'était aussi cela se connaître depuis toujours.

\- « Qui est Jace?»

-«Mon frère, on vit ensemble et il a oublié ses clefs »

\- « Il pense à les prendre parfois?»

Je ne put retenir un éclat de rire. En effet Jace était une véritable plaie pour ça. Toujours en retard il oubliait constamment ses affaires et s'attendait toujours à ce que je lui sauve la mise. Je le soupçonnais même inconsciemment de ne pas vraiment faire attention à ses affaires justement parce qu'il savait pouvoir compter sur moi. une telle confiance me touchait. Jamais Jace ne me pensait faillible, c'était attendrissant et c'était également une facette de lui que peu connaissait et que j'adorait me rappelant le petit garçon que je connaissais depuis ma naissance.

La tête blonde arriva donc environ une demi heure plus tard. Avec son flegme habituel il salua Raph d'une boutade, Magnus d'un sourire aimable et s'écroula littéralement dans le fauteuil le plus proche de moi.

\- « Je suis crevé»

Rien d'étonnant à cela en couplant travail de serveur et école de journalisme. Mais comme toute étude spécialisé les siennes étaient incroyablement coûteuse. Il assumait donc de son mieux. Contrairement à moi, mes parents ne lui avaient pas coupés les vivres, pourtant il se refusait à en profiter. Il ne voulait pas de leur argent et je le comprenais, il ne désirait pas leur être redevable.

\- « va travailler feignasse»

Raph le provoquait gentiment et bien sur Jace sauta sur l'occasion ( à défaut de sur Raphaël je suppose) pour lui répondre d'un ton railleur

\- « Va te faire foutre, Spielberg au rabais»

Raph étudiait en effet le cinéma, sa passion depuis l'enfance apparement.

\- « J'aimerais bien figure toi»

\- « Ne me tente pas»

Le pire étant qu'ils ne le faisaient même pas exprès, après tout c'était peut être moi qui me faisait un film, ce n'était peut être que des mots sans intentions particulières derrières. Je cherchais à scruter le visage de Magnus pour voir si lui aussi percevait cette tension ambiante entre ces deux là, après tout il était bien silencieux depuis l'arrivé de mon frère. Il me dévisageait avec attention.

Ses yeux d'ambre avide se promenaient sur mon visage, pourtant je n'y percevais ni animosité ni regard lubrique, seulement une certaine curiosité et de la douceur., beaucoup de douceur.

* * *

Oui hérétique que je suis j'ai osé shipper Jace et Raphaël ensemble, mais j'aime pas trop le personnage de Clary donc elle n'apparaîtra pas dans cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, je m'amuse plus que je ne l'aurais pensé au début à écrire cette histoire ^^. C'est plein de guimauve et encore vous n'avez rien vu, mais j'aime le fluffy, que voulez vous on ne se refait pas.

NB: J'ai écris après une nuit de boulot donc il est fort probable qu'il y ai des petits couacs, je relierais à tête reposée pour rectifier au besoin, mais j'avais envie de le poster ce soir ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà je profites de mon jour de repos pour vous offrir de la lecture. Vous êtes désormais un petit nombre à suivre cette histoire et je vous en remercie, particulièrement de l'accueil qu'a reçut le chapitre 5 je ne m'y attendais pas, alors simplement merci ^^_

 _Particulièrement merci à Liki pour ta review c'est adorable, pour Raph et Jace j'écrirais un oneshot juste pour eux_

 _Pour l'heure je vous laisse avec Magnus_

* * *

 _Pov Magnus_

Des yeux d'un bleu de glace, plus clair en leur centre presque blanc, pour sur l'extérieur s'étendre en des teintes couleur de la nuit. Depuis combien de temps le dévisageais-je ainsi ? Pas plus de quelques battements de cœur me semblait-il. Sa peau laiteuse contrastait heureusement avec ses cheveux de jais. Son visage aux traits anguleux ne perdait toutefois pas en charme, bien au contraire. Il inspirait la force et la stabilité, pourtant son regard était d'une douceur de miel quand il paraissait se l'autoriser, comme en cet instant. Je me moquais d'où nous étions ou d'avec qui. Je crois que même qui j'étais ne m'importais plus pour l'heure. Tout ce qui comptait c'était lui, qu'il ne détourne jamais son regard de moi. Qu'il n'en pose jamais un différent que celui plein de tendresse qu'il me destinait désormais, juste pour moi, juste sur moi. J'étais littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres bellement dessinés, qu'il advienne de moi ce qu'il voulait, je n'en avait cure.

Soudain pris d'une peur bien irrationnelle, je détournais les yeux. Les sentiments qui m'avaient submergé était trop inattendu, trop rapide, trop puissant, presque inquiétant. Je voulais mettre de la distance entre cet Alexander et moi, oui il le fallait. J'avais faillit me noyer en lui, disparaître entièrement. Je ne pouvais décemment laisser cela se reproduire. Il fallait que je m'en aille loin, vite, fuir était une brillante idée. Je n'avais qu'a me lever et partir c'était simple.

Une minutes que me prenait il au juste ? Nous n'avions fait que nous regarder, rien d'alarmant en soit. Alors pourquoi mon cœur s'emballait-il ainsi ? Je m'exhortais au calme, me gourmandant intérieurement. Inspirer et expirer avec lenteur, voilà c'était mieux ainsi. Tout allait pour le mieux. Aucune raison de paniquer ainsi. J'arguais un regard hésitant sur Raph et Jace, ils discutaient ensemble et ne semblaient avoir rien remarqué d'inhabituelle. Bien, j'aurais eut des difficultés à expliquer mes craintes, que je ne comprenais d'ailleurs moi même que bien peu. Hésitant je relevais les yeux vers Alexander. Il me souriait avec bienveillance. Il ne demandait aucune explication, tant mieux j'aurais été en peine de la lui donner.

Althéa revenait pour servir Jace. Je lui offrais donc toute mon attention pressé que j'étais d'oublier ce que je venais de ressentir. Jace d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, était le modèle aux allures de vikings qui avait servit pour l'un des croquis éparpillé dans l'herbe tout à l'heure. C'était saisissant, il avait sublimé son compère sans toutefois le dénaturer. Il fallait que je vois les dessins qu'il avait fait de moi.

\- « Décidément je suis heureuse d'être venue travailler ce soir, ramenez plus souvent des jeunes hommes aussi charmant. Je te sers quelque chose? »

Elle offrit un regard lourd de sous entendu au blond. Elle était en forme aujourd'hui visiblement.

« Avec une serveuse aussi jolie, je veux bien revenir tout les jours. Une bière brune s'il vous plaît »

\- « Et flatteur avec ça. Magnus je t'autorise à lui donner mon numéro, je l'aurais bien fait moi même mais le travail m'attend. A tout à l'heure »

Il lui répondit avec le sourire et je vis une mine austère passer sur les traits de Raphaël. Tiens donc j'ignorais qu'Althéa l'intéressait. Il ne lui répondit même pas lorsque la serveuse lui demanda s'il voulait être resservit, je m'en chargeais donc. Il s'adonnait visiblement à la contemplation du mur, poings serrés et mâchoire crispée, un nouveau loisir apparemment. Mon cerveau embrumé se remis enfin à fonctionner correctement. Raphaël n'aimait pas les femmes. Ce n'était pas Althéa qu'il voulait courtiser mais … Jace ? Lui par contre je doutais sérieusement de son penchant pour la gente masculine, il transpirait l'hétéro de base. Qu'il me faille autant de temps pour le réaliser me fit comprendre l'état dans lequel Alexander m'avait plonger quelques minutes plus tôt, avec un seul regard. Non ne pas y songer, ce n'était rien, strictement rien. Raph je devais me concentrer sur lui

« Jaloux mon trésor ? »

Je chuchotais presque pour que lui seul m'entende, il n'y avait aucune malice dans ma voix, seulement une sollicitude sincère, Raphaël lui ne s'en donna toutefois pas cette peine.

\- « De cet abruti et pourquoi donc, qu'il baise ce qu'il veut, je m'en moque »

Le ton était mordant, amère. Visiblement j'avais touché plus juste que je ne l'avais pensé. Il avait presque hurlé, la colère tordant ses traits. Sa fureur avait été fulgurante, comme si elle avait été trop longtemps retenue et explosait désormais. Les mots passablement vulgaire ne lui ressemblait pas davantage, Raph aimait bien être à la limite de la bienséance, mais jamais d'une manière aussi peu correcte.

Jace quand à lui était surpris et l'incompréhension se peignait sur son visage. Il ne s'y attendait pas, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Des yeux rond et aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche, ses yeux trahissait une expression que j'avais des difficultés à définir ? De l'horreur ? De la peur ? De la crainte ?

\- « Et puis de toute façon vous me fatiguez, je me casse »

Le blond argua sur son compère un regard désespéré quand Raphaël se faufila hors du bar. Je restais interdit, décidément cette soirée était étrange, quelques minutes plus tôt, l'ambiance était encore bon enfant, désormais la tension était palpable.

\- « Suis le »

Jace hocha la tête perdu et emboîta donc le pas à Raph. Je me levais également c'était mon ami, c'était donc à moi de gérer cela, pas à ce blondinet arrogant, qu'il reste en dehors de ça, il n'apporterait à mon compère que des ennuis. Une main ferme agrippa mon bras

\- « Laisse le faire, c'est mieux je pense, ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller pour Raph »

J'aurais aimé lui répondre qu'il n'avait aucun conseil à me donner, surtout pas sur Raphaël, tiens moi aussi j'avais tout à coup envie de hurler. Mais je n'en fis rien, à la place je me rassis confortablement. Sa peau toujours contre la mienne. Elle était chaude, douce, pourtant la poigne n'en était pas moins presque autoritaire, possessive contrastant de manière ridicule avec la tendresse de son regard et la bienveillance de son sourire. C'était ce qui m'avait dissuadé de lui répondre, il pensait bien faire, sincèrement. Ne pas m'inquiéter pour Raphaël. S'il savait, prendre soin de mon précieux cercle était encore ce que je faisais le mieux.

Je baissais les yeux sur la main qui me tenait. Son contact était agréable, addictive même. J'avais envie de davantage de lui, qu'il me touche d'une manière plus poussé, plus intimes, mais pas seulement. Je voulais connaître son cœur autant que son corps. Ma peau frissonna et il me lâcha. j'avais envie de lui hurler dessus sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je voulais qu'il s'éloigne maintenant.

\- « Il se passe quelque chose entre lui et ton frère ? »

Je me devais de me focaliser sur Raphaël c'était lui l'important. Ma phrase sonnait comme une accusation à mes propres oreilles tant pis, cela concernait Raph pas question qu'un idiot ne le blesse par mégarde ou par jeu, pas si je pouvais l'empêcher.

\- « Je ne sais pas vraiment, tout ça ne nous concerne pas réellement, c'est leur histoire après tout »

Il m'offrit un sourire discret, il cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère. Pas très efficace cela dit. Il y avait donc bien une histoire.

\- « Bien sur que ça me concerne, Raphaël est un de mes meilleurs amis, ce qui lui arrive me touche »

Son regard était plus trouble désormais, son ton se voulait plus doux, plus calme, il cherchait à m'apaiser ce qui ne m'irritait que davantage. Pour qui se prenaient il ces gamin, pour tout chambouler ainsi ?

\- « Je comprend, c'est un de mes amis aussi, rien de comparable bien sur, mais il compte pour moi également. »

Il avait levé les mains devant lui en signe de reddition il ne voulait pas de conflit, ça tombait mal, moi si. On avait attaqué mon compère, je me devais de le défendre. Et puis la colère me protéger. De lui? De moi? Je ne savais plus trop, mais n'en avait cure. Je voulais ne plus jamais les revoir lui et son satané frère séducteur de meilleur ami hispanique.

\- « Et Jace, Raph compte pour lui ? »

Il hésita un moment cherchant les mots adéquat visiblement.

\- « c'est difficile de parler pour les autres, mais oui je pense »

\- « Il est hétéros n'est ce pas »

Même hésitation, même précaution pour répondre.

\- « Jusqu'à présent oui »

Un rire amère m'échappa. Voilà qui devrait ravir Raph. Jusqu'à présent.

\- « Et tu penses qu'il va s'en souvenir avant ou après couché avec mon pote ? »

\- « Je te l'ai dit, je ne me laisse pas le droit de parler en son nom. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe en cet instant dans la tête de Jace, ce que je sais c'est qu'il a bon cœur. Il ne blesserait pas une personne à laquelle il tient de manière intentionnelle »

Cette fois plus de sourire et ses prunelles claires luisait d'un certain besoin de protection. Jace était son frère, il ne laissait personne le dénigrer. Intreressant

\- « Je suis sur que ça consolera Raph, de savoir qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. Si ton frère a besoin de tester son hétérosexualité qu'il se matte un film porno gay. Si ça l'excite, il pourra se poser des questions. Tu dois en avoir à lui prêter. Mais Raphaël il le laisse en dehors de ça. »

\- « Raph est grand il prend ses propres décision tout seul. Tu ne connais pas Jace cesse de le juger »

\- « C'est un merdeux trop gâté qui prend tout ce qu'il veut pour acquis. Les gens sont à sa disposition et il en abuse. C'est un être incroyablement égoïste n'est ce pas»

Une certaine hargne passa sur ses traits alors qu'il s'emparait de son blouson en cuir, tiens lui aussi s'apprêtait à déserter, tant mieux.

\- « Amusant, je suis convaincu que cette description, certain pourrait la faire de toi. J'avais raison tu ne le connais en rien»

Il fit volte face sans un regard en arrière. Quel idiot il ne me méritait pas de toute façon. Un immense sentiment de vide m'envahit et j'avais froid. J'avais beau me raconter toute les chimères que je voulais, j'avais fais des dégâts et j'en étais âprement conscient.

J'attrapais donc mon téléphone et envoyais un message à Ragnor

 _"J'ai putain de merder. Conan Doyle."_

J'avais besoin de boire et d'arrêter de penser. J'avais le compagnon tout indiqué pour cela, il n'allait pas tarder.

* * *

Rangez vos parpaings et vos pigeons à clouer sur ma porte, oui je vous vois ^^

ça s'arrangera promis


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà il est tout neuf ^^_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Pov Alec_

\- « Mais quel abruti !»

\- « Je ne te le fais pas dire »

J'avais presque crié dans l'appartement sans à dire vrai m'attendre à une réponse. Pourtant Jace était bien là, affalé sur le canapé, les jambes dépassant des accoudoirs. J'avais tourné un peu dans le quartier pour tenter d'apaiser mes nerfs, en pure perte. Je pensais Jace en compagnie de Raph, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Je m'approchais donc de mon compère. Dans une semi pénombre, les yeux mi clos, un verre d'alcool fort à la main, il avait triste mine. Parfait, j'étais d'humeur à boire moi aussi. Je me servais donc un vers de … Vodka. Délicieusement cliché. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ça, mais tant pis ça ferait remarquablement bien l'affaire. Je pris donc place à même le sol à côté de l'âme en peine, me faisant face.

\- « ça c'est mal passé avec Raphaël ? »

Je scrutais son visage tendu. Le front légèrement plissé les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée, c'était là des manies qu'il avait quand il était contrarié. En cet instant il ma paraissait surtout infiniment triste, c'était rare de le voir ainsi et ce n'était jamais arrivé pour une histoire de cœur, si c'était bien ce qu'était Raph pour lui

\- « Doux euphémisme ».

Je laissais le silence s'installer pour permettre à Jace de mettre bon ordre dans ses pensées et de pouvoir ainsi les verbaliser.

\- « Il m'a hurlé que que je ne comprenais rien à rien, que c'était peine perdue, que je n'étais qu'un idiot. J'ai essayé de lui dire de m'expliquer, mais il est plus têtu qu'une satané mule. Il est partit.»

Sa voix s'éteignit sur sa dernière phrase et il finit son verre d'une traite dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Quoi qu'il se passait entre eux cela touchait Jace plus qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître. Je posais une main compatissante sur sa cuisse pour l'encourager à affronter mon regard.

\- « Désolé d'être aussi brutal, mais il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Raphaël ? »

Il leva sa mine déconfite vers moi

\- « Si seulement je le savais ».

Le ton était traînant, il passa une main mal assurée sur son visage dans un geste maintes fois exécutés. Il était perdu.

\- « J'en sais rien »

Cette fois c'était une complainte presque assumée

\- « Et bien essaie de me dire ce que tu sais, parfois entendre les mots que l'ont met sur les sentiments, aide. Essaie »

Je mettais toute la douceur du monde dans mes paroles, toute colère m'ayant déserté pour le moment du moins, j'avais plus urgent à traiter. Jace

\- « Raphaël. Quand il parle de cinéma, sa passion l'anime littéralement. Lui d'humeur toujours si égale, s'enflamme. Il cherche toujours les nuances de gris. Ne juge jamais hâtivement. Il pose les points positifs et négatifs, comme ayant autant d'importance. C'est ce qu'il fait aussi avec les gens. Il cherche ce qui est bon, et s'il n'y a que peu de chose, il s'en contente, dit que pour lui c'est déjà énorme.

Il ne sourit pas beaucoup, mais en ce cas c'est un vrai soleil, il illumine tout, moi surtout. Il est sincère toujours, quand il n'a pas envie de répondre à une question, il ne le fait pas. Il ne ment pas, ne triche pas. Il cherche juste à être lui »

Je n'avais jamais entendu Jace si élogieux envers quiconque. Sa voix avait gagné en fluidité et en force au fur et à mesure, en assurance aussi. Pourtant il paraissait parler pour lui plus que pour moi, je le laissais faire, ça paraissait le soulager, enlever un poids de ses épaules pourtant si solides d'ordinaire.

\- « Et je le trouve beau, vraiment. Mais pas comme toi. Je veux dire je te trouve beau, mais pas pareil. Rah je crois que j'ai trop bu »

Ce n'était pas là le problème, il le savait aussi bien que moi. Les mots refusaient de sortir, les dires c'étaient les rendre réels et pour ça il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Je regardais mon frère avec tendresse

\- « Je ne t'attires pas »

\- « Non »

Nouveau silence que je respectais, il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire, de le comprendre, seul.

\- « Mais lui si »

C'était désormais chose faites, Jace semblait surpris par sa propre audace. C'était un aveux, un jugement, un secret, tout cela à la fois. Il devait ne le réaliser que maintenant, il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour l'accepter.

«Et toi ? »

Il changeait de sujet. Je n'étais pas sur d'en avoir envie pourtant parler avec Jace me ferais du bien, bien plus que mon errance dans les alentours.

\- « Magnus est un crétin. Quand vous êtes partit, il c'est mis à cracher son venin. A débiter des énormités à ton sujet. Je me suis un peu énervé et je suis partit»

\- « non sans lui lancer une pique dont seul Alexander Lightwood a le secret, je suppose»

J'esquissais un maigre sourire devant sa réplique pleine de complicité, il ne me connaissait que trop bien ça en aurait presque été agaçant si ça n'avait pas été aussi réconfortant

\- « Il l'avait mérité »

\- « Je n'en doutes pas, mais il essayait peut être juste de protéger Raph »

Je lui octroyais un regard noir, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me dise ce que je savais déjà, j'avais envie d'être en colère contre Magnus, pas de le comprendre.

\- « Pardon trop tôt pour le défendre? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Ok. T'as raison c'est vraiment un idiot, m'insulter et penser que tu resterais sagement assis sans rien faire, il te prenait pour une de ses pimbêches trop appliqués à lui plaire, pour avoir un avis ? »

Il me disais ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Plus tard, on en rediscuterait et là j'accepterais d'écouter la situation du possible point de vue de Magnus. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir j'avais juste envie de le détester purement et simplement.

Dans quelques jours Jace et moi discuterions de Raphaël, du fait que penser avoir des sentiments à sens uniques étaient douloureux, angoissant. De Magnus, de son instinct de protection bien légitime, mais pas maintenant. C'étaient cela aussi être ami. Accepter la mauvaise fois de l'autre dans les moments ou il se sentait vulnérable.

\- « Le pire c'est qu'il ne c'est strictement rien passé entre nous. C'est ce qui m'agace le plus, en être affecté à ce point alors qu'il n'y a rien, aucune raison vallable que son avis compte autant. »

Alors pourquoi je me sentais aussi vide ? Juste avant que Raph ne claque la porte, il y avait eu cet échange de regard. Cet instant si précieux et si court, trop court. Ses yeux étaient si doux, tendre, plein d'une compréhension mutuelle. J'avais eu le sentiment d'être entier, vraiment comme si j'avais trouvé une chose que j'ignorais chercher, mais qui était bien heureusement présente désormais. Visiblement j'étais le seul à l'avoir ressentit. Quelle importance maintenant ? Aucune. Il me fallait oublier.

\- « ça semble être un gros rien quand même »

Je lui feulais littéralement dessus, ce qui déclencha son rire. Jace se leva enfin et nous resservit à boire généreusement.

\- « c'est l'heure de s'enivrer »

C'était là la meilleure idée de la soirée.

* * *

Jace et moi avions beaucoup bu. A tel points que les langues s'étaient déliées encore davantage. J'appris donc qu'il fantasmait furieusement sur le dos et les fesses de Raph, qu'il lui était déjà arrivé d'en rêver plusieurs fois, qu'il c'était dit que ce n'était qu'une passade sans y croire vraiment. Il me fit d'ailleurs une description toute en détail du visage de Raph, je ne savais à vrai dire pas Jace si observateur.

Pour ma part je lui parlais d'Arthur's Seat, des dessins, du violon, du mariage de mes clients, de Magnus, surtout de Magnus. Il ne parut pas surpris de découvrir qu'il était l'inconnu dont je lui avais déjà fait part, il me réprimanda sévèrement quand je me lamentais sur mon audace d'avoir pensé qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose avec un homme comme Magnus, à côté de qui je paraissais si fade, insipide, transparent.

Plus tard Jace me confia un secret que je connaissais déjà : il ne savait pas siffler, aussi nous étions nous donc employé une bonne partit de la nuit à tenter d'y remédier, sans grand succès d'ailleurs

Aux petites heures du jour, nous décidions d'un commun accord d'appeler Isabelle, pour lui exposer nos états d'âme, elle elle saurait comment agir, elle le savait toujours.

Il était minuit à New York, elle décrocha non sans une certaine inquiétude dans la voix. Aucun de nous n'avions l'habitude de la déranger à une heure aussi indue.

Bien vite Jace et moi lui avons raconté nos petites histoires à tour de rôle et Izzie nous écoutait nous plaindre, sans nous opposer aucun jugement ni remontrance. J'ignore quand Morphée s'imposa à nous, mais elle avait sans doutes trop tardée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut plus délicat. Appeler Izzie nous avez parut une idée brillante sur le coup. Ce matin les failles de notre décision apparaissaient avec une acuité toute nouvelle, sous la forme de la dizaine de message reçu chacun, nous demandant si nous avions dessoûlé, qui étais Raphaël et Magnus, pourquoi c'étaient il attirés ainsi nos foudre et surtout, surtout qu'était ce que cette histoire de fantasme au juste?

Les vacances approchaient, Jace et moi le savions et en tremblions par avance, nous n'échapperions pas à un interrogatoire poussé à la Isabelle Lightwood, une sorte de pénitence j'imagine pour les litres d'alcool vaillamment tombés au combat.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous aura plus ^^_

 _J'ai écrit coup sur coup mais pour la suite, il vous faudra être patients sans doutes dans la semaine prochaine_


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voilà ^^_

 _Bon courage à ce qui ont eu leur rentrée, cœur sur vous_

* * *

 _Pov Magnus_

Raphaël m'avait rejoint peu de temps après le départ d'Alexander. Mon compère était d'une humeur massacrante aussi m'étais-je abstenu de tout commentaire. Il en avait fait de même. Ragnor nous avait rejoint rapidement en compagnie de Catarina, ce qui lui avait valu que je m'insurge

\- « J'ai besoin de boire, pas d'une leçon de morale »

Leçon qui ne saurait tarder j'en étais certain. Cat était douée pour ça. A dire vrai il aurait été étrange qu'elle ne soit pas là, ils nous auraient manqué quelqu'un, littéralement.

\- « Mon chat, je pense que tu as besoin des deux. Je te laisse deviner quel est mon rôle »

A ces mots, Ragnor se resservit un verre. Althéa nous avait laissé la bouteille et je la soupçonnais même d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour que personne ne me jette dehors, lors de mon altercation avec le Lightwood. Cette jeune femme était un ange, à sa manière. Je grimaçais au surnom qui était le mien, les fourbes m'en avaient affublé depuis longtemps déjà, pour cause disaient-il, mon comportement de vil ingrats, mon égoïsme flagrant et également mon goût prononcé pour les caresses quand moi seul l'avait décidé. A dire vrai, cela m'allait plutôt bien. Mon amie nous regardait à tour de rôle Raph et moi, nous enivrer plus que de raison, sans mot dire. Cat ne nous jugeait jamais, mais elle ne taisait jamais non plus ses remontrances. La brune avait un fort tempérament, mais nous le savions tous aurait soulevé n'importe quelle montagne pour l'un d'entre nous. Elle s'exprimait toujours clairement, haut et fort, sans nous épargner. Cat nous faisait grandir, réfléchir. Deux choses dont je n'avais nulle envie pour l'heure. À voir sa mine déconfite, Raph non plus. Pourtant c'est lui qui brisa le silence en premier.

\- « Je suis tombé amoureux d'un hétéro, belle connerie »

Le constat était sans appel, incisif. Il avait jeté sa phrase comme si les mots ainsi dit avaient le pouvoir d'en faire disparaître le sens. C'était peut être ce qu'il espérait au fond. Si ça marchait j'étais preneur cela dit. Le regard de Cat se radoucit instantanément et elle posa une main sur le genou de Raph. Il leva les yeux vers elle avec un air de défi. Il avait mal et la provocation était chez lui une manière d'y remédier, notre amie le savait pertinemment et n'en prendrait pas ambages.

\- « Tu nous racontes ? »

La proposition avait été dites avec douceur et Raph se déversa littéralement en paroles. Il nous parla donc de Jace beaucoup et par extension d'Alexander, entendre ainsi son nom me faisait légèrement grimacer à chaque fois, ce qui j'en suis sur n'échappait pas au récents arrivés.

Selon ses dires, voir Althéa ainsi intéressée par le blond et celui-ci répondre aux avances de la serveuse l'avait fait imploser. Voir Jace lui courir après pour tenter de l'apaiser et de le ramener à la raison, n'avait en rien aidé. Ce n'était que lui imposer la vue de ce qu'il voulait sans pouvoir l'obtenir. L'acidité avait laissé place à une colère froide.

\- « Tu lui as demandé son avis ? je sais pour Magnus et toi c'est étrange, mais pour les autres humains ça se fait entre personnes civilisées. »

Ragnor le teint blême comme à l'accoutumé, semblait s'adresser au fond de son verre plus qu'a Raph à ses côtés.

\- « ça servait à rien tu m'écoutes parfois ? Je t'ai dit que je ne l'intéressais pas»

\- « Tu penses ne pas l'intéresser nuance, mais en vrai tu n'en sais foutrement rien »

Raph paraissait sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge ce qui laissait notre comparse entièrement de marbre. Il était ainsi Ragnor, il disait les choses et tant pis si cela vexait en premier lieu. Il faisait de ses défauts des atouts, comme son air maladif dont il abusait pour séduire. Le pire étant que c'était d'une redoutable efficacité. Sa mine blafarde, son corps malingre et ses cernes marquées n'enlevaient rien à son charme, bien au contraire.

\- «Raphaël »

Cat ne cherchait jamais à dissimiler la tendresse qui couvait dans sa voix. Elle pencha légèrement la tête pour capter le regard brun.

\- « et si ce qu'il voulait me dire n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre, ce dont j'avais besoin en cet instant ? Je voulais pas savoir »

Raphaël exprimait peu ses émotions, il préférait sans commune mesure l'ironie, se servant de son humour acide pour rendre tout plus supportable. Il ne s'attachait pas facilement, bien sur il avait beaucoup de connaissances, mais comme chacun de nous, peu de proche. C'était pour le moins surprenant de l'entendre parler ainsi. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de le consoler et celle d'aller éviscérer Jace pour lui apprendre à le blesser de la sorte.

Cat passa une mains tendre sur sa joue

\- « trésor, je comprend que ça puisse te faire peur, mais tu as l'air attaché à lui, le risque en vaut la peine non ? »

\- « Non »

Le mot était sortit sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Après tout non personne ne valait qu'il souffre, pas même ce peroxydé. Je n'avais pas dit mot de la conversation, je m'étais fais sciemment discret pour ne pas me rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs, vraiment je n'étais pas d'humeur conciliante ce soir.

\- «Mag on en a parlé des centaines de fois, je sais que faire confiance à d'autres que nous t'es difficile, mais certaine personne mérite que tu te battes pour elle»

Oui, eux. En dehors de cela j'en doutais fortement. Bien sur c'était ma manière de me protéger de ce monde. Nous avions grandit ensemble. Tout était facile avec eux, évident Le reste était trop souvent décevant. J'avais des difficultés il est vrai, à permettre à un quasi inconnu de rentrer dans mon intimité, au risque d'être blessé. C'était simplement de la prudence. Une chose que le foyer m'avait appris, faire front commun.

Raph semblait perdu dans ses pensées en enchaînant les verres. Il réfléchissait visiblement, qu'il puisse réellement imaginer un avenir avec Jace m'agaçait. Raph était le plus jeune, le plus colérique aussi. Son tempérament de sale gosse au grand cœur m'avait toujours poussé à le protéger, à en prendre soin.

\- « Et toi mon chat, en quoi as tu, je cite, putain de merder ? »

Je leur racontais donc, c'était inutile de nier ou de chercher à me défiler, ils ne me laisseraient pas m'en tirer à si bon compte. Plus vite j'aurais tout dit, plus rapidement nous pourrions passer à autre chose

\- « Alexander a encouragé Jace à te suivre, après ton départ précipité il avait une tête de chien battu. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je lui en ai donc parlé. Il a pris la défense de son imbécile de frère et je me suis énervé, puis il est partit. C'est tout, il n'y a rien d'autre. J'ignore même pourquoi je bois autant pour ça, vraiment ça n'en vaut pas la peine. J'avais juste soif voilà tout»

Je m'emmêlais dans mes propres mots. L'alcool n'aidait pas bien sur, mais c'étaient mes pensées qui étaient en désordre.

-« Non mais tu as raison quel crétin, il a osé te donner son avis, avis qui différait de celui du grand Magnus Bane. Exprimer son opinion et penser qu'il va être écouté, non mais sérieusement dans quel monde vit on»

Ragnor me gratifia d'un de ses sourires en coin, j'aurais aimé lui dire que ce n'était qu'un abruti, j'aurais aimé être capable de me sentir vexé de ses paroles, mais il n'en était rien.

\- « Tu sais pourquoi on s'entend si bien avec toi tout les trois? On ne te cède pas. Tu as un certain magnétisme Magnus et bien trop souvent les personnes s'aplatissent devant toi pour tenter de s'attirer tes bonnes grâces. Ils te disent ce qu'ils pensent que tu as envie d'entendre. J'ai observé cette situation des centaines de fois, tu ne leur accorde même pas un regard. Cet Alexander semble différent et c'est une bonne chose, il te résiste, te montre quand tu te trompe. Je vote pour que tu ne le laisse pas passer. Pour une fois, il va falloir que tu te battes pour quelqu'un d'autres que nous, mon chat»

\- «Depuis quand il y a vote? Et pourquoi tu t'en mêle d'abord ? D'habitude tu te moques d'avec qui je partage mes nuits, ou dans le cas présent avec qui je ne les partages pas »

\- « D'habitude, tu t'en moques aussi »

\- « Mais je m'en moque »

Ma voix avait sonné beaucoup plus geignarde que je ne l'avais voulu. Cette conversation prenait un tournant qui ne me plaisait pas. Ragnor parlait trop et Catarina trop peu, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Alexander était partit et ne reviendrait jamais dans ma vie, c'était très bien ainsi, fin de l'histoire. Je m'empêchais de songer à nouveaux à ce regard échangé. Mes sentiments m'avaient submergé trop rapidement, avec trop de force, c'était terrifiant que quelqu'un puisse avoir un tel ascendant sur moi, je m'y refusais purement et simplement, trop dangereux.

\- « Non et tu le sais très bien, je suppose que c'est là tout le problème »

Raph c'était exprimé d'une voix lasse qui semblait receler toute la peine du monde. Il dégustait. Toute colère m'avait déserté. Je me levais et me posais devant lui mes mains sur ses genoux

\- « ça va aller Raph, on est là»

Cat n'avait cessé durant toute la durée de ma conversation avec Ragnor de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortante, de le cajoler. Elle faisait courir une main légère dans son dos pour lui témoigner soutiens.

Raphaël leva un visage trouble vers Ragnor, il n'aimait pas être dans cet état et voulait sans doute s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas aussi triste mine qu'il le pensait. Ragnor lui offrit un sourire compatissant, mais dans ses prunelles vertes luisait une certaine détermination, attestant de la véracité de mes dires.

\- « Tu me ressers un verre ? »

Le sourire était fin mais bel et bien présent. Je m'exécutais donc

\- « Il n'y a rien entre Alexander Lightwood et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien »

Cat leva les yeux au ciel, Raph fit un froncement de sourcil éloquent et Ragnor un sourire en coin. Ils n'étaient pas dupe. J'ignorais qui je cherchais à convaincre, moi sans doutes, sans grande efficacité pourtant.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera couplé avec l'os mouah ah ah_

 _Je suis curieuse, à votre avis dans le ship Raphaël/ Jace qui est le seme et qui le uke ? ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9 donc piou déjà ^^_

 _Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous à la lecture ^^_

* * *

 _Pov Alec_

Des yeux noirs tapis dans l'ombre qui attendaient une faille, une occasion pour agir. Je déglutissais avec difficulté, une perle de sueur laissant une trace désagréable de son sillon sur mon front. Je n'osais porter un regard sur ma gauche. Jace était aux aguets lui aussi, soumis au même supplice, il nous fallait faire front commun, c'était là notre seule chance de nous en sortir, à défaut de victorieux, indemne. Ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse ou de fatigue. Persévérer dans le mutisme et surtout, surtout ne rien laisser transparaître de nos troubles.

Assise nous faisant face, Isabelle son visage dans ses mains, nous scrutaient suspicieuse. Elle avait profité d'un petit déjeuner tardif pour prendre place à la table ou nous nous restaurions innocemment. Depuis elle nous fixait, sans mot dire.

Max lui se douchait pendant que Simon, le compagnon d'isabelle, jubilait de notre canapé où il était copieusement affalé, un de ses précieux comics en mains. J'aimais bien ce vieux canapé en cuir marron, j'aurais volontiers échangé ma place avec celle de Simon en l'instant.

Ils étaient tout trois arrivés hier, naïfs que nous étions Jace et moi, avions pensé être saufs puisqu'Izzie avait semblait-il, oubliée notre frasque d'il y avait quelques semaines, mais que nenni, il n'en était rien.

Son visage s'étira en un sourire gracieux et elle se redressa sur sa chaise, ses mains posées à plat sur la table.

\- « Raphaël »

La voix avait retentit, impérieux jugement. Je fixais un point au loin, en m'efforçant d'être parfaitement immobile, pour ne pas risquer de trahir mon compère d'infortune. Je ne vis Jace esquisser le moindre geste, révéler la moindre faille, mais visiblement Izzie si.

Son sourire fut plus lumineux encore et elle pointa son doigt accusateur vers moi

\- « Bien Magnus donc »

Elle avait encore gagné, à ce jeu là Izzie gagnait toujours, elle paraissait lire en nous comme dans des livres parfaitement ouvert. Ce n'était pas dérangeant la plupart du temps. Mais Isabelle aurait fait pâlir d'envie l'inquisition espagnol, tant sa faculté à nous faire révéler nos secrets les plus enfouis, était impressionnante. Bien sur elle ne nous révélait jamais comment elle s'y prenait. Je suppose que je devais être reconnaissant au destin que Max ne soit pas pourvu des mêmes dons.

\- « Vous allez devoir me répondre, vous étiez un peu confus la dernière fois,. Il c'est passé quelque chose de romantique avec l'un ou l'autre ? »

Pas un son ne filtrait ni de Jace, ni de moi, peut être pouvions nous encore nous en sortir sans trop de dommage.

\- « Non pas encore, bien. Tant mieux ça m'aurait vexé de ne pas être mise au courant »

Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle nous contemplait. Je m'efforçais d'adopter l'attitude la plus indifférente possible. Mains dans les poches, jambes étendues devant moi. Sans le regarder, je savais que Jace avait une posture analogue. Fuir aurait était en pure perte, il nous fallait affronter bellement et avec courage notre petit démon.

\- « Vous vous êtes disputés avec Magnus ET Raphaël, bien joué. »

Je me retins de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel

\- « Oui je sais Alec, toi tu n'as rien contre Raph »

Au moyen âge Izzie aurait été brûlé pour sorcellerie pour bien moins que cela, j'en étais certain. Elle devait avoir un stratagème, nous ne pouvions être si prévisible avec Jace, c'était impossible.

\- « C'est toi qui l'a présenté à Jace, vous êtes amis ? D'accord c'est plus clair. Et donc Jace tu n'as compris tes sentiments qu'après votre dispute c'est ça? »

Je pouvais littéralement sentir les jointures des mains de Jace blanchir à être ainsi poings serrés. Je devinais ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux durs. Je savais la lèvre inférieur maltraitée à coup de dents. Je connaissais le sentiment d'insécurité et le besoin de remuer pour chasser l'inconfort. Et tout cela sans un regard vers lui, le mien étant toujours fixé sur l'horizon. Je ne trahirais pas mon frère d'arme, jamais

\- « Situation pas simple c'est vrai. Dit moi Soleil , tu as déjà été intéressé par d'autres garçons avant ou c'est juste lui ? »

Le ton c'était fait plus doux, plus affectueux, elle avançait sur un sujet épineux et elle le savait. Soleil, c'était ainsi que je l'avais surnommé petit à cause de ses cheveux de la même couleur que l'astre. Ce simple mot avait un goût d'enfance rassurante, de tendresse apaisante. A mes côtés la respirations de Jace semblait être plus régulière. Isabelle nous connaissait avec une précision presque irréelle, c'était terrifiant.

\- « Seulement lui, d'accord. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble, je sais déjà qu'il a je cite « des fesses à se damner, un dos sexy à en mourir et des mains qui te font pâlir d'envie, prometteur donc »

J'avais oublié le fantasme de Jace sur les mains de Raph, il y avait de ces choses qu'on préférait omettre je suppose. Je pouvais deviner mon comparse devenir cramoisie à l'évocation de ses confessions alcoolisées. Izzie était aux anges, elle sautillaient littéralement sur place. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourait l'échine, je savais que mon tour était proche.

\- « Magnus est proche de Raphaël de ce que j'ai compris. Il a insulté Jace pour protéger son ami et tu as pris la défense de notre blondinet préféré. J'aurais fait la même chose, en moins cinglant sans doutes, mais qu'importe. Ils vous bousculent dans vos petites certitudes c'est parfait, mais il va falloir que Magnus s'excuse pour son comportement et que Raphaël accepte enfin de t'écouter »

Notre sœur semblait ravie de son expertise. Nous ne nous en étions pas si mal tirés au fond, Jace me gratifia d'ailleurs d'un sourire soulagé. Izzie allait nous laisser en paix après ça, tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

Mon portable se mit à vibrer, je l'avais lâchement abandonné, posé sur l'étagère de l'entrée comme à mon habitude.

Un message de Raphaël.

 ** _Parfait à ce soir donc, 22h_**

Je remontais le fil de la conversation, fébrile avec l'étrange impression de mettre fait horriblement floué. Je regardais ma montre avec horreur. Il était 21h. L'atroce vérité était à la hauteur de mes pires craintes.

\- « Isabelle Melisende Lightwood »

La coupable lisait tranquillement emmitouflée dans un large plaid bleu foncé. Elle leva vers moi une mine hilare. J'utilisais rarement son nom en entier hormis lorsqu'elle c'était attirée mes foudres ce qui était clairement le cas en cet instant

\- « Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est juste une soirée. Et puis on voulait sortir non ? Tu étais occupé à lire une histoire à Max, j'ai donc répondu à ton téléphone pour toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas tout est arrangé, j'ai même trouvé une baby-sitter pour notre adorable petit frère. Tu te souviens d'Althéa, la serveuse du Conan Doyle ? Je crois qu'elle se sent un peu coupable d'avoir draguer Jace, elle est ravie de pouvoir se faire pardonner »

\- « Comment tu as pu contacter Althéa ? Qui t'as donné son numéro, Raph ? Et pourquoi tu utilises mon téléphone ? Et tu compte vraiment confier Max à une inconnue? Comment ça sortir avec eux? Combien de message tu as envoyé?»

\- « N'y pense même pas Isabelle. Je refuse de le voir »

Dans l'encadrement de la cuisine Jace paraissait pour le moins agacé. Bras croisés plaqués contre sa poitrine, le nez légèrement relevé en signe de défi.

\- « Ah ça vous déranges ? Après tout, vous m'avez certifié qu'il n'y avait rien ni avec Raphaël pour toi Jace, ni avec Magnus pour toi Alec. Je me suis donc dit qu'une soirée en leurs compagnies ne vous déplairait pas. Raphaël est ton ami après tout Alec et j'ai vraiment envie de sortir, j'ai déjà accepté pour nous tous ce serait impolie de décliner maintenant. Althéa m'a l'air d'être une personne de toute confiance et puis c'est une amie d'ami, c'est donc bien plus sure qu'une parfaite inconnue non ? Et ne t'en fait pas, elle a l'habitude de garder des enfants, en plus de son emploi de serveuse. En plus, le bar ou ils nous ont donné rendez vous à vraiment l'air sympa et Althéa devrait arriver dans une demie heure, tout juste pour vous le temps d'aller vous doucher et vous préparer. »

Elle jubilait littéralement, triomphante. A y regarder avec plus d'attention Izzie avait des yeux charbonneux maquillés avec soin et des lèvres rehaussées par un rouge à lèvres de deux teintes plus foncées que sa bouche naturellement. Elle avait laissé ses boucles brunes lâchées et j'aurais parié qu'elle était habillée de manière élaborée sous la couverture. Elle avait tout prévu, avait répondu à toutes nos interrogations, nous opposants des réponses construites et logiques. Je me sentais l'âme d'un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture. Entièrement pris au piège. Que Jace et moi avions été dupe en se pensant à l'abri, en sécurité. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne nous avez rien demandé ni à notre frère ni à moi sur Raph et Magnus. A présent nous étions coincés et elle le savait pertinemment. Refuser c'était démentir qu'il n'y avait rien, ce que nous refusions obstinément naturellement. Je détestais l'ambiance régnant dans les boites, Izzie le savait d'ou le choix du bar je suppose. Plan infaillible. Depuis quand le préparait elle et qui en était les complices ?

Quand la rousse fit son entrée tout le monde était près, Max était couché et avait été averti de notre sortit. L'entente de la serveuse et de ma sœur me rendait suspicieux. A voir leur manière de se comporter l'une avec l'autre, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, de trop familier entre elles pour une première rencontre. Mon instinct me hurlait guet à pan et à voir la mine dubitative de Jace, le sien également. Simon quand à lui gloussait littéralement. Lui était au courant de tout le fin mot de cette histoire évidement. Je le gratifiais aussi souvent que je le pouvais, d'un regard noir où je faisais percer toute ma hargne. Il n'était pas l'instigateur de tout ça et j'aurais parié ma main droite, qu'il n'en avait même pas été impliqué le moins du monde. Mais nous voir ainsi en proies sans défenses aucunes, face à une Isabelle déterminée le rendait hilare. Le traître.

* * *

Le Dirty Dick's Bar donc cette fois. Le choix ne faisait aucun doute, Magnus à n'en pas douter. Ancien bar à hôtesses, il n'en avait gardé que le nom et était devenu un établissement des plus réputé. Des totems étaient dissimulés ça et là, des couleurs vives de toutes parts, des fresques dessinées à même les murs rendaient l'endroit dépaysant. Les serveurs en chemises à larges fleurs, l'ambiance festives et les tabourets en bambou ne faisant qu'accentuer encore ce sentiment. Un bar polynésien aux allures de pub américains des 50's entièrement assumé. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais que saluer avec enthousiasme le choix atypique de cet endroit. Sur les tables des cocktails aux allures de volcan en éruptions ou de fontaines en coquillages fleurissaient de parts et d'autres.

Le petit groupe nous attendant avait pris place autours d'une table ronde proche d'une fresque ou une pin-up étaient allègrement allongée sur la plage ne portant qu'un short rouge et blanc. Le soleil brillait de manière bien trop ostentatoire et tout dans le style du peintre étaient criard. Délicieusement old school. Les couleurs encore vive supposait que la peinture n'était pas aussi ancienne qu'elle voulait le faire penser.

Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque Magnus se leva pour saluer Izzie qui c'était avancée la première d'un pas joyeux, suivit de près par Simon, de mauvaise grâce Jace et moi traînions les pieds.

Vêtu d'une chemise dans des tons soutenues de vert émeraude mettant sublimement en valeur ses yeux d'ambre. Il portait un pantalon ajusté bordeaux qui flattait délicieusement sa silhouette, sa vêture mettait habilement en valeur les épaules dessinée, les hanches fines et la taille marquée. Ne pas me laisser aller à la contemplation. Oui Magnus était beau, mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins un crétin arrogant. Je saluais rapidement le reste de la petite bande m'attardant un peu plus avec Raphaël. Jace avait tout mon soutien naturellement, mais je tenais également à l'amitié de mon compère.

La soirée avançait bon train sous les divers boutades et railleries de Catarina, Ragnor, Isabelle et même Simon. En cause ? Raphaël ignorait Jace avec superbe ne prêtant attention qu'aux autres, Magnus ayant semblait-il décidé que Jace et moi étions du pareil au même, refusait de nous adresser la moindre parole. Ce qui amusait d'ailleurs le blond qui ne se privait pas pour l'interpeller à chaque occasion. En dehors de Magnus, il snobait allègrement la compagnie de Catarina, Raphaël et Ragnor. Quand à moi, ne sachant à qui me fier dans toute cette mascarade, je préférais rester en retrait ne décrochant mot à personne. Bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je scrutais amère les alentours, Jace tournait le dos à ceux dont il voulait ignorer la présence, provoquant Magnus qui lui avait une mine pincée à chaque fois que son regard se posait par inadvertance sur Jace ou sur moi. Raph quand à lui mains crispées sur la table et mâchoires serrées était la personnification de la colère froide. Tableau tristement risible en somme.

Isabelle , Ragnor et Catarina c'étaient occupés de nos commandes allant les chercher au bar. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient à merveille ne renforçant que davantage mon sentiment de traquenard.

Je regardais avec stupeur ma boisson, Ragnor était hilare.

\- « Du jus d'orange pour vous quatre, vous vous comportez comme des enfants, vous buvez comme des enfants. »

La blague était bien trouvée et m'aurait sans doute amusée si je n'en avais pas été l'une des victimes.

\- « je pensais ne pas pouvoir trouver aussi têtus que ces deux là, je me suis trompée visiblement »

Catarina portait sur ceux qu'elle appelait ses sales gosses, un regard empli d'une affection non feinte

\- « C'est aimable de votre part cela dit, je suis habituée aux bouderies de ma classe de maternelle, au moins je ne suis pas dépaysée. »

La voix d'Izzie était rieuse et ses yeux plus encore.

«- Je boude pas »

La plainte avait au moins était unanime et les regards de Jace et Raphaël s'accrochèrent pour la première fois de la soirée. Dans les yeux noirs passa un éclair fugace de douleur pure qui n'échappa semblait-il pas à mon frère, la peine trouvant écho dans les yeux noisettes.

\- « je rentre »

Raphaël c'était exprimé à la va vite, prenant son perfecto tout aussi rapidement, fuyant littéralement. Cette fois Jace n'eut pas la moindre hésitation, il le suivit une mine déterminée au visage, il était grand temps que toute cette situation s'éclaircisse.

Personne n'en trouva rien à redire même pas Magnus, je le défiais néanmoins du regard d'insulter à nouveaux Jace, cherchant à faire passer par ce simple contact toute ma colère sourde. Il ne chercha pas à se dérober bien au contraire, il esquissa même un léger sourire … d'excuse ? J'étais soudain très las de tout ses enfantillages, lui aussi peut être.

Les heures suivantes, la tension du début de soirée semblait s'être évanouie, j'avais reçut un message rapide de Jace stipulant qu'il était chez Raph et Magnus. Ce dernier avait légèrement grimacé en recevant un message qui devait être du même acabit. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, il devait sans doutes se demander ou aller, peu enclin à rentrer et à déranger nos deux compères dans leur retrouvailles. Bien sur j'étais heureux pour eux, mais je ne comprenais que trop bien Magnus. Imaginer trouver mes deux amis sur mon canapé en pleine réconciliation, me donnait des sueurs froides. Ragnor lui offrit d'ailleurs généreusement l'asile.

En sortant du pub, Magnus ralentit délibérément pour visiblement me dire quelques mots

\- « Un ciné en ma compagnie te dirait-il ?»

Il avait ancré ses yeux dans les miens et j'y lisais une incertitude qui me touchait bien malgré moi. Après tout que risquais-je ? Être déçu ? Je m'en remettrais

\- « Tu sautes sur l'occasion de voir un film sans notre critique préféré ? »

Voir un film avec Raphaël sans succomber à l'envie de l'étrangler était un véritable exploit en soit. Il expliquait tout les plans un à un, révélait toutes les intrigues qu'il anticipait avec une avance non négligeable, décortiquant toutes les répliques avec un esprit des plus critique. Il était un véritable cauchemars aussi intéressant qu'insupportable.

L'éclat de rire de Magnus déclencha par réflexe un de mes sourires

\- « tu m'as démasqué. Vendredi ? »

\- « ça me va »

\- « Alexander »

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais prononcer mon prénom. A dire vrai, mes parents étaient les seuls à l'utiliser en entier, pourtant l'entendre prononcer ainsi par Magnus ne me dérangeait en rien, bien au contraire. Cela marquait une certaine différence, quelque chose qui lui était seulement destiné et cela me grisait. Je décidais de ne pas rejeter cette sensation, mais de l'accepter, après tout il n'était plus temps pour le dénis. Magnus me plaisait, adviendra que pourra.

\- « Je suis désolé, Raph, Cat et Ragnor sont ma famille ce n'est pas une excuse je le sais bien. Je te pris de me pardonner pour mon comportement exagéré de la dernière fois »

Magnus s'excuser. J'étais pour le moins positivement étonné. Je ne le connaissais que peu, mais je le pensais trop fier pour y avoir recours régulièrement. Son visage légèrement contrit validait ma théorie. Une lèvre négligemment pincée, un léger sourire d'excuse et un regard recelant une lueur de malice. Il était adorable, infiniment moins arrogant qu'a l'accoutumée.

\- « D'accord. Jace, Izzie et Max sont la mienne. Je crois que je comprend. »

\- « merci »

j'avais une furieuse envie de lui caresser la joue, de toucher sa peau pour créer un contact entre nous. Je me retenais toutefois. J'étais toujours légèrement agacé par son comportement au Conan Doyle, un sourire si adorable soit il et quelques mots d'excuse à demi murmurés ne suffisaient pas pour tout effacer.

* * *

 _Et voilà ^^_

 _Isabelle c'est vu octroyer comme deuxième prénom celui doux de Melisende en lien avec Melisende de Jerusaleme Lusignan et sa mère Isabelle de Jerusalem, personnages historique révélé dans le livre thibaut ou la croix perdue de Juliette Benzoni ^^_

 _Le Dirty Dick's Bar est un bar mythique d'Edimbourg, je vous le conseil vraiment l'ambiance est vraiment sympa, les serveurs sont cool et les cocktails délicieux particulièrement le zombie qui est un monstre de traîtrise._

Si vous êtes curieux de savoir si Jace et Raphaël arrêtent de f _aire les andouille ou d'en être ça dépend du point de vue, je vous laisse seuls juge_ _, je vous laisse donc lire le petit OS de circonstance = Des certitudes ébranlées_

 _Pour la suite, le rendez vous de Mag et Alec, va t'il enfin ce passer quelque chose dans cette fic? Vous le saurez bientôt ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_La suite donc avec ce petit rendez vous ^^_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Pov Magnus_

 ** _"Je ne peux pas ce soir, on remet ça à une prochaine fois"_**

Une simple phrase, à peine quelques mots. Pas d'excuse, pas d'explication. Pour qui se prenait il pour ainsi me congédier et ce à peine une heure avant notre rendez-vous ? Il ne pouvait en être ainsi je m'y refusais. Si cet Alexander Lightwood comptait m'éconduire de cette manière, il allait devoir assumer et me l'annoncer en face. Je me sentait floué, dupé, il allait me payer de tels sentiments. C'était peut être la nouveauté de la chose qui me rendait si amère. Personne ne m'avait jamais ainsi rabroué. Au contraire, habituellement c'était plutôt moi qui lassé, me désintéressais rapidement d'autrui. La tristesse n'était pas un sentiment qui me convenais, je lui préférais la colère, oui j'étais en colère contre les yeux clairs si attachant.

J'avais dut batailler d'une main de maître pour obtenir son adresse, je soupçonnais même Raph de me l'avoir finalement cédé à bout de patience. Avoir les autres à l'usure était une de mes spécialités après tout.

Durant le trajet, je ruminais cherchant les mots précis à lui adresser, aussi cinglant que possible.

Arrivé devant le petit immeuble, je cherchais l'appartement adéquat. Je sonnais à la bonne porte puis fulminais en silence. Il allait sans tarder voir ce qu'il en coûtait de se payer ainsi ma tête.

Ma hargne retomba toutefois bien vite quand Alexander vint m'ouvrir. Les yeux gonflés, brillants et embués de sommeil, vêtu d'un pantalon lache et d'un sweat bien trop large pour lui, drapé encore dans une couverture. Ses cheveux en bataille, son nez rougis et son teint encore plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumé me faisait me sentir honteux. En effet, il ne pouvait venir à notre rendez-vous et pour une bonne raison. Il avait succombé au virus faisant rage ces temps si visiblement.

\- « T'as pas reçu mon message ? »

Le ton était traînant et lasse. La voix légèrement enrouée. Il s'en retourna me laissant fermer la porte et le suivre. Je m'exécutais donc docilement, penaud.

\- « Aucune importance, tout va bien ? »

Question stupide mais elle me semblait néanmoins importante à poser, juste pour être certain qu'il n'allait pas tomber dans l'instant. Il me jeta un regard presque amusé devinant mes pensées, du fin fond de son canapé. Une joli décoration vintage, des meubles en vieux cuir dépareillés, quelques photos de leur fratrie, il régnait ici une certaine chaleur.

\- « je devrais pouvoir survivre, une simple grippe »

Le plaid bleu foncé dans lequel il était roulé, genoux plaqués sous sa mâchoire, accentuait encore la clarté de son regard. Je cherchais à reprendre le fil de la conversation pour reprendre contenance. Le voir ainsi me faisait l'effet d'une certaine intimité entre nous. Intimité nouvelle, mais qui ne me paraissant étrangement pas déplacée. Il frissonnait comme une feuille, se frictionnant les jambes cherchant à se réchauffer en vain. Je retins l'instinct qui me disait de le prendre dans mes bras pour lui offrir chaleur et réconfort.

\- « Tu as pris des médicaments ? Tu as de la fièvre. Je peux aller t'en chercher au besoin »

\- « Oui, mais chez moi la température monte vite, ne t'inquiètes pas tu peux rentrer »

\- « Pas question de te laisser seul dans cet état, Jace rentre quand ? »

Il grimaça semblant chercher à déterminer s'il pouvait essayer ou non un mensonge. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. La vérité donc.

\- « Il travaille ce soir et on est vendredi, le service risque de s'éterniser »

\- « bien c'est donc décidé je reste »

Je me sentais toujours honteux d'avoir douté ainsi de lui, sans raison hormis l'habitude, me rendre utile allégerait sans doute ma conscience. Là était mon seul but évidement et puis la compagnie d'Alexander, même malade, ne m'étais pas désagréable. A l'accoutumé je ne prenais pas soin de autres pourtant je ne pouvais le laisser ainsi et s'il lui arrivait malheur? Non, inconcevable, je me devais de rester, par convenance.

Après m'être débarrassé de mes affaires encombrantes, chaussures et manteau, je me dirigeais donc déterminé dans sa cuisine.

\- « que ce que tu fais ? »

Toujours allongé il n'avait eu le courage de se redresser pour me poser sa question.

\- « je te dérobe ta cuisine, repose toi. Recette spéciale Cat, tu vas voir c'est bon et efficace »

J'attrapais donc les précieux ingrédients, thym, citron, miel, lait, cannelle et clou de girofle. Parfait ils avaient tout. Pour preuve de son état, Alexander ne cherchait ni à me déloger, ni à remettre en question ma présence, il devait réellement se sentir mal. Il se contentait de m'arguer de temps à autres des regards hagards. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne le vis plus jouer les suricates. Je me dirigeais donc sans bruit vers mon bel endormis, que je réveillais doucement en lui caressant le bras. Il semblait si paisible, si innocent en cet instant. Je ne pu retenir un sourire face à ce charmant tableau. Alexander roulé en boule sur son canapé trop petit pour lui. Il se réveilla non sans difficultés, posant doucement sa main sur la mienne. De ma main libre pour retrouver un semblant d'assurance, je lui tendais la boissons dûment préparé par mes soins. Je n'aurais sut dire combien de fois nous l'avait servit Cat, à chaque fois que l'un de nous toussait me semblait-il

\- « bois ça tant que c'est chaud, tu verras tu te sentiras un peu mieux après »

Il se redressa, les genoux en tailleurs toujours blotti dans sa couverture. Il obtempéra de bonne grâce sans maugréer, un air reconnaissant au visage

\- « c'est bon. Tu remercieras Catarina de ma part. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

La question me désarçonna quelque peu, je n'avais plus réellement l'habitude de parler de cette période, le plus souvent j'éludais simplement ce genre d'interogation. Mais pas cette fois, je ne sentais aucune curiosité malsaine chez lui, seulement une sollicitude sincère. Je pris place sur un large coussin non loin de lui.

\- « Depuis un peu avant toujours. On c'est connu au foyer. Raph devait avoir à peu près six ans, j'en avais huit. Quand on est arrivés les plus grands nous embêtaient un peu et bien sur, on les provoquaient consciencieusement. Quelques semaines après notre arrivés, on a rencontrés Cat et Ragnor et on ne c'est plus quittés depuis. C'est ma famille »

Un sourire nostalgique naquit sur mes lèvres. Ça n'avait pas été une période facile, mais après tout sans eux, cela aurait pût être bien pire.

\- « C'est une chose que je peux comprendre Jace a été adopté par mes parents à la disparition des siens, il avait 6 ans et moi sept. Je ne me souviens même pas de ma vie sans lui. Ils l'on recueillis au moins une chose qu'ils ont fait de bien, je suppose, ça et la naissance d'Izzie et Max»

Il y avait une certaine tendresse dans sa voix quand il parlait du blond, remplacée bien vite par l'amertume, quand il parlait de ses parents. Nous n'avions jamais été amener à discuter aussi librement. Le cadre s'y prêtant sans doute, il paraissait disposé à se livrer. Moi également. Assis sur le canapé, le regard rivé au mien, nous étions proche désormais, à quelques centimètres à peine.

\- « relation compliqué? »

Je mettais autant de douceur qu'il m'en était possible dans mes mots.

\- « doux euphémisme, mes parents viennent de la noblesse et ne veulent surtout pas en sortir. Avoir un fils homosexuel et artiste ne fait pas bonne figure dans leur monde. Ils ont donc cherché à me changer, à me faire convenir à leurs précieuses exigences. En pure perte. Je n'ai pas voulu m'y plier, Jace m'a suivit et nous voilà. Isabelle ne reste que pour Max»

Un ton empli de rancœur qui ne lui ressemblait que bien peu et qui jurait tant avec l'affection qui perçait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le prénom d'un des membres de sa fratrie. Renier son enfant pour si peu, voilà qui m'était bien étrange. Après tout aimer les hommes n'était pas un choix en soit. Je décidais d'enchaîner sur quelque chose de plus joyeux, après tout la fièvre pourrait l'amener à en dire davantage qu'il ne le voudrait et je ne voulais en rien l'effrayer. Il me faisait penser au renard du conte de Saint-Exupéry. Il était nécessaire d'être patient et de le laisser venir à soit pour qu'il accorde sa confiance et ouvre enfin son cœur.

 _Bien sûr, dit le renard. Tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde... (1)_

Je me sentais tout à fait l'âme d'un petit prince. _Tu seras pour moi unique au monde._ Je chassais bien vite cette simple pensée avant qu'elle ne s'infiltre trop profondément en moi.

\- « Max et Izzie on fait bon voyage ? »

il m'offrit un sourire discret à mon changement de sujet. Il n'en paraissait pas offensé, au contraire, presque soulagé.

\- « Oui ils sont rentrés hier, tout va bien merci pour eux. Ils reprennent tout deux l'école lundi »

J'avais en effet appris au cours de la soirée que nous avions passés ensemble, qu'elle était institutrice en maternelle. J'avais également appris de Cat que toute cette soirée avait été une mascarade orchestrée par elle deux et Althéa dans le but de me réconcilier avec Alexander et d 'encourager Jace et Raph à se parler. Si j'en croyais le sourire béat de Raph depuis, ils avaient fait plus que discuter. Quand au brun il m'avait semblait-il, pardonné mon comportement excessif. Victoire complète donc pour ces demoiselles. Il me faudrait les remercier. Alexander paraissait en effet aussi têtu que moi, je ne serais donc probablement pas dans son appartement sans leurs interventions. Des chocolats s'imposaient donc.

Il s'était confié à moi sans retenue et avec simplicité, je m'en sentais redevable. Comme si entre nous, l'échange équivalent était de mise.

\- « Je pourrais dire que le foyer a été une période atrocement dure, parfois quand je raconte mon histoire, j'ai l'impression que c'est le discours qu'on attend de moi, pourtant il n'en est rien. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, en d'autres circonstance elle aurait sans doute put être plus simple, mais je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Je me suis choisi une famille et nous avons grandit ensemble. On se choyaient, se protégeaient. Les adultes du foyer étaient prévenant. Il en aurait peut être été différent si mes parents avaient été en vie, mais c'est ainsi, je n'y puis rien changé. »

Je haussais les épaules d'un air faussement abusé, mais Alexander ne s'y laissait pas prendre, je le savais. Bien sur, je résonnais avec pragmatisme et distance, maintenant. Enfant, ma réalité était tout autre. La période sans Cat et Ragnor et celle ou l'un de nous risquait l'adoption étaient les pires. Le sabotage en ces cas là était de mise. Il était déjà difficile de faire adopter ensemble de véritable fratrie, alors nous que le sang n'unissait pas, cela était impossible. Une rengaine mainte fois répétées. L'institution avait fait son choix, nous avions fait le notre. Rester ensemble. Au bout de plusieurs années, ils avaient même finit par arrêter d'essayer de nous trouver des familles. Puis nous étions partis à la majorité de Raph.

\- « Et Raphaël tu as dit que vous étiez arrivés en même temps au foyer ? »

\- « Oui, sa mère est morte en couche et elle avait désigné la mienne comme tutrice pour Raph, s'il lui arrivait malheur. Elles étaient amies d'enfance. Ma mère adorait Raph comme son fils, comme moi. C'était une mère aimante et j'ai hérité de mon père son entreprise à ma majorité, c'est pour ça qu'on a quitté New- York et qu'on a tous débarqué ici. »

Le silence c'était installé entre nous, paisible. Il n'avait exprimé aucun regret, aucune pitié face à l'histoire que je lui racontais. Je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissant, je n'avais besoin ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Il se contentait d'écouter, de m'écouter patiemment.

\- « Comment c'est passé ton enfance dans ta cage dorée ?

Il éclata d'un rire franc qui lui provoqua une quinte de toux.

\- « Bien, mes parents n'étaient pour la plupart du temps pas là, ils nous laissaient au bon soin d'une nourrice. Margaery est un amour, elle s'occupe toujours de Max d'ailleurs, elle nous appels ses terreurs et nous faisait des petits déjeuners pancakes et gâteau au chocolat à chaque anniversaire. Elle me manque.

C'est à l'approche de mes treize ans que les choses se sont … corsées. Mes chers parents ont oubliés qu'ils ne nous connaissaient pas quand ils ont voulu nous présenter à leurs « amis », ils avaient décidés que nous étions tout trois en âges de les rencontrer. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Max passe la majeur partie de son temps chez Izzie et Margaery semble plus encline à s'interposer, l'âge aidant je suppose. Et elle n'a pas supporté leur manière de me traiter. Elle a faillit démissionner, mais Isabelle l'a convaincu de rester. Max avait besoin d'elle. »

Sa voix faiblissait et il semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

\- « tu devrais aller te coucher, tu tombes littéralement de sommeil. Je reste jusqu'au retour de Jace »

\- « D'accord. Merci d'être passé Magnus et merci aussi pour cette conversation ça me fait plaisir d'enfin avoir l'impression de mieux te connaître »

C'était agréable en effet d'avoir appris certaines informations sur ce jeune homme aux yeux clairs. Sa force de caractère s'imposait à moi avec une acuité nouvelle. Sa tendresse aussi.

Affectueusement, il déposa un baiser fugace sur ma joue et s'en alla. Je restais un instant les doigts posé à la place de ses lèvres, un sourire niais au visage. La soirée avait été étonnamment agréable.

* * *

J'émergeais difficilement, j'avais froid et mon dos me faisait souffrir. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficultés, je me souvenais. Je m'étais assoupis sur le canapé d'Alexander en attendant son frère. Une fine couverture m'avait été jeté encore plié, visiblement. Jace dans sa grande mansuétude supposais-je

\- « Un café ? »

Alexander un sourire lumineux sur le visage préparait le petit déjeuner, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon large. Il n'avait plus froid apparemment. Moi non plus, maintenant. Je contemplais les lignes de son dos, ses muscles dessinés, la peau laiteuse, les grains de beauté ça et là. Un large tatouage ornait son dos, un majestueux cèdre. Il était parfaitement illustré et je soupçonnais même que c'était l'un de ses dessins. Je m'attendais à tout instant à voir les feuilles bouger sous l'effet du vent. Sur l'un de ses bras remontant vers son cou, des lierres s'entremêlés. Sur son ventre un renard joueur en origami me narguait. Je dissimulais le rougissement que je sentais poindre sur mes joues en m'étirant amplement. Un renard tiens donc j'avais touché juste visiblement. Sa peau en guise de toile, artiste oblige je suppose. J'avais envie d'en redessiner tout les coutours

\- « Volontiers, tu te sens mieux ? »

Je prenais place près de lui, pas là traces du blond, il avait filé. Je ne devais tarder moi non plus travail oblige

\- « Un peu et désolé pour hier, pour le ciné ce sera pour une prochaine fois »

Ses joues rosirent adorablement, il me proposait une prochaine fois.

\- « remet toi d'abord, je peux attendre »

Je souriais au double sens non voulu de ma phrase, ce qui le fit rougir davantage. Oui pour lui j'acceptais d'attendre une éternité s'il le fallait.

* * *

 _(1)Petit passage tiré du petit prince de Saint-Exupery_

 _Encore un peu de guimauve avec votre guimauve ? ^^_


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voilà pour le supplément guimauve_

 _Nb: Petite erreur de ma part en voulant corriger des fautes d'inattention sur le chap 8 j'ai posté à nouveau le chap 10, c'est donc rectifié ^^_

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que Jace était à Glasgow pour un stage de journalisme. Il était revenu aujourd'hui passablement éreinté et nous avions donc prévu de passer une journée ensemble demain lui Raphaël, Magnus et moi. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, nous avions tous un samedi de repos. Il nous fallait donc en profiter à sa juste valeur.

Mois durant lequel l'humeur de Raphaël c'était vu devenir progressivement irascible, en même temps que celle de Jace à dire vrai. Je tentais d'aider mes deux compères en passant du temps avec le brun. Cela paraissait apaiser Jace d 'être certain que son compagnon se portait comme un charme et je le soupçonnais, fierté mal placée oblige, de ne pas le contacter aussi souvent qu'il en avait envie. Aussi devait il se sentir plus proche de lui quand je lui racontais ses dernières frasques. Néanmoins, c'était réciproque, Raphaël agissant de manière analogue. Son sourire ne paraissait jamais aussi franc que quand nous parlions de Jace.

Bien sur, passant davantage de temps chez eux, je voyais également plus fréquemment Magnus. Fait fortuit évidemment. Ce n' était pas là le second but de mes échanges avec lui était devenu toutefois plus régulier. Quelques messages envoyés, tout au plus au début du moins.

En premier lieu, il avait simplement pris de mes nouvelles, s'assurant prévenant de ma guérison complète. Puis quelques railleries complices sur Jace et Raphaël . Des mots d'encouragements c'était ensuite greffés à nos échanges, pour mes partiels ou une réunion pour lui plus importante qu'une autres. Parfois, simplement quelques mots échangés pour se raconter nos journées ou un événements inattendu. Au cours d'une discussion, j'avais partagé avec lui certaines des musiques de Lindsey Stirling, violoniste que j'adorais, il m'avait fait découvrir les dessins somptueux du talentueux Wlop, me rappelant mutin, que je ne lui avais moi même jamais montré mes croquis. Des petits rien, vraiment.

Il y avait pourtant certains messages plus personnelle dans notre douce routine. Ceux ou le sommeil perçait quand il se réveillait, ou au contraire les mots presque tendre au moment de rejoindre Morphée, les allusions complices, les paroles affectueuses... Ça faisait une semaine qu'on ne c'était revu. Les examens étant de mise, je n'avais fait que réviser, Raphaël également. Journée de repos bien mérité pour nous tous demain donc.

Juste avant de m'endormir j'avais reçu un dernier message de mon compère

 _ **« On se voit demain, tu me manques Alexander»**_

J'offrais un large sourire à mon téléphone du fin fond de mon lit. Magnus devait être fatigué pour proférer pareille paroles et je devais l'être tout autant pour y répondre.

 _ **«toi aussi, à demain »**_

oui la fatigue à n'en pas douter. La journée de demain s'annonçait excellente.

* * *

Des pierres foncées et travaillées, des boutiques un peu partout ou nous pouvions littéralement acheter des nimbus 2000 à chaque coins de rues, des éléments de la culture geek un peu partout assemblés de manière aléatoire, des couleurs vives sur les murs, attractives... Le quartier préféré de Raphaël en somme. Il exultait. Il allait et venait, dans les rayonnages de le boutique que nous avions choisit, cherchant à tout faire découvrir à Jace qui le couvait d'un regard tendre et espiègle. Magnus n'était pas en reste. Il semblait apprécier avec autant d'entrain notre sortie. Son sourire s'était fait enfantin, tout comme sa joie exacerbée. Il était attendrissant. C'était vers moi qu'il revenait toujours les bras chargés et la mine réjouie pour me montrer ses trouvailles. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, qu'il choisisse de partager cela avec moi piquait agréablement mon orgueil.

* * *

La soirée s'annonçait agréable. Bière, pizza et film. Délicieusement cliché. Programme choisit par Jace, après tout c'était lui qui était à l'honneur ce soir. Cette soirée simple me ravissait. J'aimais ses moments remplie tendre complicité.

Jace commandait notre nourriture pendant que Raphaël prélassé sur le canapé le regardait faire d'un air narquois. Magnus et moi nous occupions du choix du film, mission oh combien cruciale. Le choix s'arrêta finalement sur Kingsman 2. Les menaces de vigueur furent faites à un Raphaël amusé.

\- « Le 1 c'est pas celui ou tu as fantasmé sur l'acteur principal ? »

Jace me risqua un regard en biais, occupé qu'il était au téléphone ce qui ne l'empêcha pas toutefois de me railler.

\- « J'ai pas fantasmé. Mais je reconnais que Taron Egerton est charmant et son personnage d'Eggsy est attachant»

\- « Je suppose, si on aime l'acceptable »

Magnus le menton légèrement relevé les lèvres pincées me regardait d'un air hautain où perçait le défi.

\- « Jaloux mon chat ? »

Son regard se posa noir sur Raphaël, qui ne cacha pas sa mine narquoise face à la réaction de Magnus. Jaloux ? Se pourrait il que son compère ai identifier une chose qui m'échappait complètement ? Non ce ne pouvait être cela.

\- « Izzie a raison foxy, t'as vraiment un faible pour les petits cons. Magnus, tu as donc toutes tes chances »

Je lui feulais purement et simplement dessus. Je savais Jace entièrement insensible à un tel traitement, mais qu'importait je m'en sentais mieux. J'arguais un regard vers Magnus. Raph l'avait nommé _« mon chat »,_ j'admettais sans mal que ça lui allait à merveille. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Il devait alors comprendre pourquoi un renard en origami trônait sur la naissance de mon ventre, une manière qui m'avait semblé adéquat pour ne jamais omettre qui j'étais. Ce surnom me venait de Jace et Izzie, bien sur. Il faisait référence à mes difficultés à faire confiance et à mon instinct de protection également.

\- « je compte alors en faire bon usage»

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure m'étant davantage adressé qu'a Jace. Son souffle termina sa course sur mon visage ce qui déclencha un frisson sur ma peau. Il sentait l'amertume de la bière qu'il buvait, il dégageait aussi la chaleur de son corps. Mon regard ce perdit d'ailleurs sur lui avant de m'en soustraire. Ne pas laisser mon esprit divaguer de la sorte, sous peine ne plus pouvoir me défaire de ses pensées... bien trop attirante. Je lançais donc le film pour obtenir une diversion salutaire à mon imagination fertile.

Raphaël et Jace installés confortablement sur le canapé, Magnus et moi proche l'un de l'autre sur les coussins. Raphaël s'appuyait avec nonchalance sur l'épaule de Jace. Ça aurait put être un geste anodin, amical. Si mon frère n'avait pas adapté sa posture, en quête de plus de contact. Si une main aérienne ne c'était pas posé sur le genou du brun, si un pouce apaisant n'avait tracé des arabesques imaginaire. Je n'étais pas certain qu'ils aient conscience de l'image de bonheur paisible qu'ils renvoyaient. Ils n'y avaient entre eux pas d'effusion, pas de baiser langoureux à la vue et au sut de tous. Non c'était plus discret, plus intime également. Jace était heureux, Raphaël également que demander de plus. Un léger sourire m'échappa alors qu'une réponse s'imposa dans mon esprit. Magnus. Seulement pour moi cette fois. J'observais sa main posée à plat sur le sol. J'avais envie d'y nouer mes doigts. Je restais un instant songeur avant de ramener mon attention sur l'écran.

\- « Dîtes vous connaissez la couleur complémentaire du bleu ? »

Je sentais mes joues rougir et mon envie d'étrangler Jace s'enflammer. Oui, je ne connaissais que trop bien la réponse et Magnus me gratifia d'un regard interloqué, lui l'ignorait visiblement. Les yeux mordoré me fixait cherchant à comprendre. Jace me tendait un piège grossier et en recevrait vengeance sans tarder

\- « Le jaune, maintenant silence »

Je maugréais et observais du coin de l'œil, Magnus un léger sourire affiché en aucun rapport avec l'humour du film. La notion d'art qu'il venait d'apprendre paraissait le ravir.

Kingsman achevé, les deux tourtereaux s'en retournèrent dans l'antre de Raphaël et Magnus. Celui-ci d'ailleurs m'aidait à ranger, il logeait chez Ragnor désirant laisser un peu d'intimité aux retrouvailles de nos compères. Je pouvais comprendre sans mal son désir de fuir. Les voir ensemble heureux étaient plaisant réellement, avoir des données plus ...concrètes de leur relation étaient toute autre.

\- « Je peux toujours te proposer le canapé si tu veux »

\- « C'est une proposition ? »

Magnus me fixait un léger sourire aux lèvres, son air espiègle affiché.

\- « Si tel était le cas c'est mon lit que je t'offrirais, pas mon canapé ».

Inconsciemment, je mettais rapproché de lui, lui faisant désormais face, le surplombant de toute ma hauteur. Magnus bénéficiant d'une dizaines de centimètres en moins et d'un corps plus mince sans être frêle.

\- « Bien, j'attendrais donc»

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, cela ressemblait davantage à une rengaine mille fois répétées, non sans douceur.

 _Je peux attendre._ Ses mots me revinrent en mémoires, il les avaient prononcés en partant le matin de notre rendez vous, j'avais alors songé que c'était une simple formule de politesse, pourtant j'en doutais désormais fortement. En effet, c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis un mois. M'attendre. Attendre que je sois près à autre chose. Que j'assume enfin ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Que j'accepte de courir le risque que chaque relation impliquait implicitement, être blessé, déçu.

Je regardais Magnus, mieux je le voyais réellement. Plus désormais comme une œuvre attrayante aux lignes esthétique, aux courbes harmonieuse. Je savais le regard tendre dont il gratifiait Raphaël, je connaissais la lueur malicieuse des yeux d'ambre quand ses lèvres délicates proférait sarcasme. J'observais le plis soucieux du front, le léger froncement des sourcils lorsque enfin il acceptait de se confier. J'attendais le sourire sincère qui n'était destiné qu'a moi. J'appréhendais la lèvre maltraitée, quand il réprimait une pensée, faisant s'emballer mon imagination. Je cherchais les mouvements délicats de ses mains sur son violon. Je voulais le ton complice de ses provocations, j'aspirais à l'accélération du rythme de son cœur quand j'y répondais. Je scrutais son corps se mouvoir, ses muscles fin se contracter, le bruissement délicat des tissus. J'enviais le col de sa chemise, qui lui pouvait profiter de la peau tendre de son cou. Je voyais la force sous l'arrogance, la douceur sous l'ironie, l'enfant malmené par un destin malheureux, la volonté de fer de ne pas en tenir compte. Je connaissais le besoin de l'art comme refuge, la lecture comme arme, le savoir comme bouclier.

\- « Bonne nuit Alexander »

Il avait mal interprété mon silence et faisait donc volte face dans l'intention flagrante de partir. Non, non, non, non. Il me fallait agir maintenant. Je ne savais d'où me venais ce besoin pressent, cette certitude angoissante que si je n'agissais pas dans l'instant, cela me serait impossible plus tard. Mes doigts se posèrent sur le poignet de mon vis à vis, arrêtant Magnus dans sa fuite. Je n'y avais mis aucune force, mais mon simple contact l'avait stoppé.

Se retournant d'un unique bloc, je plongeais mon regard dans les yeux d'ambre. La boutade de Jace me revint en mémoire. Bleu et jaune. Complémentaire. Ça nous correspondait à merveille, je l'espérais du moins. Je faisais dûment taire toute mes craintes, la plus puissante étant qu'il était tellement tout alors que je n'étais rien, si unique, et moi si fade. Je me gourmandais intérieurement refoulant ces pensées, les rejetant dans les méandres de mon inconscient. Il me laissait le choix, instillé ou non un nouveau tournant, un autre chemin à ce prémisse de relation. Je le voulais lui, je voulais Magnus. Il me fallait donc prendre ce qui me revenait de droit.

 _« Les mots ne sont pas assez profonds pour contenir mon amour. Je me tais et repousse mon adoration, de peur que la passion ne m'enchaîne.» (1)_

Une simple phrase d'un livre que j'adorais et qui prenait dès lors son sens le plus profond

Avec une lenteur et une douceur délibérée je posais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait suffisamment attendu. Patience devait être récompensée. S'il en fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Ses lèvres étaient douce, son odeur sentait la cannelle et sa peau, j'en aurais juré, en avait le goût. Son toucher était léger, délicieux, électrisant, réveillant me semblait il mon être trop longtemps engourdit. J'aspirais à plus, à tout, à Magnus entièrement. Légèrement rougissant je m'écartais, ressentant le besoin de le regarder. Ses doigts vinrent délicatement s'unir aux miens, ne voulant pas rompre tout contact . Un sourire illuminait ses traits, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur pleine d'affection assumée. Je devais peu ou proue avoir le même air niais au visage, mais n'en avait cure. C'était aussi cela le bonheur.

\- « Bonne nuit Magnus. »

Je répondais ainsi à ses paroles avec un léger retard. Son sourire s'agrandit et il déclencha un nouveau baiser, simple caresse. Il s'en alla dans la nuit, de sa démarche sautillante. J'en souriais dans l'obscurité une main mal assurée sur les lèvres. Oui, cette journée c'était avéré merveilleuse.

* * *

 _(1) Court passage des aventuriers de la mer, si vous ne connaissez pas Robin Hobb je vous conseille vivement ses œuvres ^^_

 _Le surnom Foxy est une triple référence, une réferenception en somme._ _En premier et c'est le plus évident, petit clin d'œil au renard de Saint-Exupéry. Ensuite c'est un wink wink à un personnage de la fanfiction Café givré de l'excellente TwoLoversSasuNaru ^^_ _Pour finir Foxy en référence à un personnage de "at the end of the road", petit yaoi bien sympathique est très soft, cela dit sa publication n'est pas terminée, je m'avance peut être donc un peu_

 _Pour Lindsey Stirling et Wlop, deux artistes que j'aime beaucoup chacun dans leurs branches. J'ai l'impression de faire du démarchage, je vais donc m'arrêter là_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impression sur leur premier baiser ensemble, je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire la description de Magnus par Alec._


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voilà petit chapitre tout en légereté^^_

* * *

 **16h 42 :** L'été voulait ma mort. J'en étais certain, ou un dieu quelconque, le destin, le sort qu'importait. J'avais dut commettre des forfaits atroce dans des vies antérieures pour en être ici aujourd'hui. Je faisais pénitence.

* * *

 **13h 36:** La journée avait pourtant commencé comme bien d'autres. Il faisait extrêmement chaud et quand Raph proposa innocemment une sortie à notre joyeuse bande, complétée par Alexander et Jace, aux abords d'un lac, j'avais même eût l'inconscience de m'en réjouir. Tout c'était déroulé dans une ambiance bon enfant jusqu'alors. Tous dans la même voiture, les plaisanteries y avaient fusé, comme à l'accoutumé. Cat qui conduisait sa voiture familiale s'amusait d'emmener ses sales gosses en vadrouille, Ragnor arguait sur Alexander et moi des regards narquois, Jace et Raph eux semblait partit dans une discussion enflammée sur les chances de succès de Hulk face à Sangoku . Naturellement leur avis divergeait. Rien ne laissait penser à ce qui allait suivre, rien n'aurait put m'avertir sur mon supplice à venir.

 **14h04 :** A notre arrivé, le cadre était charmant, en semaine les alentours s'avéraient calme et tranquille. Nous étions presque seuls au monde. L'étendue d'eau s'étendait devant nous, impétueuse, imperturbable, nous narguant de toute sa superbe. Quelques arbres disposaient leurs ombres bienfaitrice prodiguant ainsi un peu de fraîcheur salvatrice. Il régnait en ses terres un calme apaisant.

 **14h 07** Alexander paraissait éblouis par les alentours,, je le soupçonnais même de chercher à s'en souvenir pour les dessiner plus tard. Alexander. Depuis notre premier baiser il c'était écoulé quelques jours, et quelques nouveaux baisers. Je le laissais délibérément aller à son rythme lent. C'était nouveau pour moi et d'une certaine manière cette lenteur dans notre relation, puisque c'était ce qu'elle était désormais, me satisfaisait. Ainsi, je pouvais bénéficier de temps pour m'adapter, m'habituer aux sérieux des ressentis que j'éprouvais pour le jeune Ligthwood.. C'était étrange de ne plus vagabonder comme il y avait encore quelque mois, pourtant je n'en ressentais pas de manque. J'avais toujours aimé plaire, mais cette fois l'attirer lui me suffisait et d'une certaine manière ça me terrifiait, encore et toujours. La prudence était simplement de mise et j'admettais que cette nuance d'alanguissement entre nous était grisante, enivrante. J'imaginais souvent nos prochains baisers, nos premières étreintes... L'attente rendait le tout plus exceptionnelle. Tout avec lui semblait plus fort, plus éblouissant, plus puissant, plus exquis, plus plaisant... Plus tout. S'en était étourdissant.

 **14 h 23** C'est perdu dans mes réflexion que je sortis de ma stupeur. Alexander c'était éclipsé dans les cabines prévu pour se changer. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne portait plus à présent qu'un short lâche. Son torse était à nu. Littéralement. Mon regard se posa sur le visage souriant qui me semblait presque familier désormais. Mes yeux, traîtres sans nom, ne purent s'empêcher de continuer leur course folle sur la ligne délicate du cou, sur l'encre du lierre qui me narguait, sur les bras fort, sur les épaules dessinées à la peau d'albâtre, sur le torse sculpté bellement, sur le petit renard qui me raillait du coin de l'œil, sur... J ne pouvais continuer à le dévorer ainsi du regard. Je baissais donc les yeux pour essayer de me soustraire à la contemplation. Grossière erreur. Vite regarder ailleurs. Détourner mon regard de... mon envie. Maintenir mon imagination bien trop débordante sous contrôle, j'avais chaud, de manière à peine supportable. En pareille circonstance il n'y avait qu'une réaction envisageable. La fuite pure et simple. Je me précipitais donc dans les cabines pour m'exhorter au calme et revêtir une tenue plus confortable, sous les rires et sous-entendus graveleux de Ragnor, auquel je ne prêtais aucune attention.

 **14h29 :** La baignade fut ensuite une véritable torture. Les gouttelettes s'accrochaient partout sur sa peau désirable, dans ses cheveux en batailles... Non, non, non, ne pas y penser. Tout allait parfaitement bien j'étais dans un endroit froid, très froid, le pôle nord, non l'antarctique. Il n'y avait pas d'éphèbe qui testait ma maigre patience avec son corps à se damner, sa mine adorable et sa confiance à toute épreuve. Je ne sentais pas ma peau frissonner dès qu'il me frôlait, mon cœur se gonfler à chacun de ses sourires, mon désir s'intensifier dès lors que mon regard se posait sur lui, tout mon être l'appeler pour qu'enfin ma soif, ma faim de lui soit assouvie, je n'avais pas envie de le découvrir contre moi, son corps parfait me surplombant... L'antarctique, le froid, la neige, les pingouins, les ours blanc, les phoques.

\- « Préviens moi juste avant d'imploser, je ne voudrais pas rater ça. »

Ragnor c'était glissé à mes côtés sa voie se faisant railleuse au plus haut point. Son air suffisant et son sourire narquois semblait imprimé sur son visage, ne s'en détachant jamais

Nous étions tous dans l'eau, relativement proche les uns des autres, à porté de voix à n'en pas douter.

\- « Un jour quelqu'un finira par t'étrangler »

Son rire éclata joyeux, franc.

\- « Tu m'aimes beaucoup trop pour ça »

Je ne put réprimer un sourire, cet idiot avait raison.

Je n'avais put parler à Alexander de notre récent baiser et de la direction qu'il voulait voir prendre à notre relation. Elle me semblait toute tracée. Il ne paraissait pas être homme à collectionner les conquêtes et je ne voulais pas qu'il se résume à cela. Je voulais... Je ne savais pas vraiment à dire vrai, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchit. Quelque chose de sincère, de simple, être libre ensemble...

Jace et Raphaël quant à eux paraissait bien moins tergiverser. Ils se tournaient autours de manière certes presque discrète pour ceux qui ne les connaissait pas, mais en rien pour moi. J'en étais piqué. Raphaël était réellement amoureux et j'espérais pour le blondinet qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Pour son propre bien, je lui déconseillais de jouer avec les sentiments de mon compère.

 **15h 56** Après avoir regagné la terre ferme la situation se dégrada encore davantage. Alexander proche de moi s'enduisait de crème solaire. Le spectacle en lui même était … inconfortable. Je m'évertuais à ne pas le regarder, cherchant même à m'en éloigner.

\- « Magnus tu peux, s'il te plaît ? »

Alexander les joues légèrement rosi dos à moi me tendait le flacon. Merveilleux. Où était les pingouins quand on avait besoin d'eux? Ah oui c'est vrai en antarctique. Il avait la peau si pâle ça aurait été un crime de ne pas l'aider. Le soleil pouvait être dangereux. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais envie de le toucher à en étouffer, non c'était juste pour être serviable. Je lui massais donc légèrement les épaules en contemplant le large tatouage qui ornait sa peau un Cèdre. Je n'étais pas particulièrement un adepte de botanique, mais j'en étais certain. Les aiguilles caractéristiques, les troncs majestueux... Les lignes étaient tracées avec maîtrise, j'avais une envie presque irrépréhensible de les redessiner. Alexander assis face à moi paraissait apprécier mon traitement. Mes doigts erraient sur lui avide. Je sentais ses muscles se détendre à mon contact, sa respiration se faire plus sereine. Inconsciemment je me calais sur ses inspirations et expirations, pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Ne pas songer à la douce chaleur que je sentais grandir en moi à chaque soupir ravi de sa part, à sa peau si douce sous mon toucher, à son corps relâché que je voulais contre moi . J'observais quelque chose qui réveillait ma curiosité. Sur le haut de sa cuisse je pouvais voir des pointes d'encre poindre et plusieurs autres près de sa hanche. Un autre tatouage dont je ne pouvais me délecter caché par sa maigre vêture. J'en étais frustré, je voulais savoir, mais pour cela il aurait fallut qu'il ne porte pas de Short. Non, il aurait était nécessaire qu'il porte un maillot plus court. Voilà c'était ça ma pensée véritable.

\- « Je pense que tu peux le lâcher Mag, la crème a suffisamment … pénétrée »

Le ton sur lequel Raphaël avait prononcé le dernier mot ne laissait nul place aux doutes quant au double sens volontaire de sa phrase.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Je les détestais tous, tous. A regret je relâchais ma prise sur les épaules d'Alexander

 **16h 24**

Mon supplice allait bon train. Alexander c'était assoupi à mes côtés à l'ombre d'un hêtre. Il semblait si paisible j'avais envie de me lover contre lui mais n'osais pas. Je voulais avec lui faire les choses comme il fallait. Lui laisser tout le temps dont il aurait besoin. Je ne voulais rien précipiter, rien bâcler. Je laissais toutefois une main errer dans les boucles brunes aux reflets presque bleuté . Ses traits étaient détendu, il en paraissait plus jeune, plus insouciant. C'était une vision touchante

 **16h42**

Je ne savais que faire. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Il dormait si bien. Pourtant une de ses mains c'étaient posées légère près de mon aine. Il n'y avait rien là de bien fâcheux, hormis que je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle arrête sa course là. Je détournais le regard cherchant à focaliser mon attention sur Ragnor et Raph qui s'amusaient dans l'eau. Alexander et sa chaleur tentatrice était si près. J'aurais préféré l'enfer. J'y étais peut être après tout

* * *

 _Magnus et le sens des mesures ah ah ^^_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait sourire, la suite au prochain épisode_


	13. Chapter 13

_Nouveau chapitre ^^_

 _merci à phani miki pour ta review tu es adorable_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Pov Alec_

Une douce odeur épicée de cannelle. Une source de chaleur non loin. Magnus. Je m'extirpais difficilement des bras de Morphée sans esquisser le moindre geste. Il faisait chaud, nous avions été près d'un lac et je m'étais assoupis à côtés de mon compère. Je sentais une main jouer avec mes mèches, je ne voulais pas interrompre ce contact, aussi ne montrais-je aucun signe d'éveil, me concentrant pour garder une respiration paisible. J'appréciais cette proximité, simplement. Je le sentais pourtant tendu près de moi, sans en comprendre immédiatement la cause. Pourtant, l'une de mes mains s'était visiblement égarée, aventureuse. A titre d'expérience, j'affermissais un peu ma prise sur sa cuisse. La respiration de Magnus eut un raté. Je retint avec difficulté un sourire. Ma fierté était en effet piquée, gonflée.

Lors de mes premières rencontres avec l'indonésien, j'avais eu la sensation que rien ne pouvait jamais le toucher, le déstabiliser. Désormais je savais que c'était faux. Je le pouvais et d'une certaine manière, j'en tirais orgueil. Magnus était moins inatteignable que je ne le songeais de prime abord. Plus attachant également, je prenais plaisir à le découvrir tel qu'il était et non tel que le masque qu'il s'était forgé le montrait. Je cherchais également ses limites comme avec la crème solaire. J'avais observé ses regards insistant sur ma personne, je voulais déterminer les contours de sa patience. Il m'avait d'ailleurs grandement étonné. Il c'était comporté bellement. Presque un peu trop. Je n'avais pas eut envie que ses mains arrêtent de parcourir ma peau. Pourtant, la réplique de Raph avait éclaté notre bulle parfaite. J'avais eût très envie de lui feuler dessus.

En l'instant, je profitais surtout du toucher délicat de Magnus. Les choses entre nous allait doucement et cela me convenait. Pourtant, parfois j'avais envie de davantage sans toutefois oser le lui demander. Le temps ferait probablement son œuvre, au besoin je pourrais sans doutes le pousser à agir en lui montrant que j'étais tout disposé à répondre favorablement à ses avances. Faire le premier pas était pour moi malaisé, angoissant, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de mal faire, d'être trop maladroit. Je laissais donc cette initiative à mon comparse.

Le soir avançant il nous fallait rentrer. Cette journée avait été douce et je n'avais aucun envie qu'elle se termine. Magnus et Raphaël mangeaient avec nous ce soir comme souvent à vrai dire.

A peine arrivé, les deux tourtereaux nous faussèrent compagnie en bredouillant une excuse incompréhensible, se réfugiant dans la chambre de Jace à grande hâte. Non, je refusais de comprendre.

La musique emplissant la pièce, nos sensibilité était protégé d'éventuel débordement.

\- « L'occasion me semble parfaite pour voir tes dessins »

J'arguais un regard en biais à un Magnus tout sourire sur mon canapé. Après tout, il avait raison je ne pouvais continuer à me défiler éternellement. J'attrapais donc ma pochette à dessin et la lui confiais pendant que je regagnais la cuisine. Ce serait poulet au curry pour ce soir. Je ne désirais pas rester près de lui pendant qu'il contemplait et analysait mes croquis. Je lui avait donné tout dans son ensemble, aussi bien les projets fait dans le cadre de la fac, que ceux plus personnelle. Bien sur il y avait également ceux d'Arthur Seat's. C'était d'ailleurs ces derniers qui me rendaient les plus nerveux.

Absorbé par mes tâches culinaires, je n'entendis guère Magnus approcher alors que le poulet mijotait tranquillement.

\- « Alexander »

Je fis volte face en contemplant le plancher à qui je trouvais soudain à intérêt particulier. Et s'il trouvait mes dessins de lui hideux ? S'il ne se reconnaissait pas sous ses traits ? Pire s'il les trouvait fade, sans intérêts ? Si tout ça le laissait de marbre? S'il ne voyait en moi qu'un idiot trop sentimental? S'il ne voulait rien de sérieux? Si je n'étais qu'une passade? Si ...

\- « regardes moi ! »

J'obtempérais, m'exhortant au courage, refluant vaillamment la peur qui avait afflué sur moi comme une vague. Je plongeais donc dans les yeux d'ambre comme il me l'avait demandé. Ce n'était en rien un ordre, mais une requête. J'y découvrais un océan de douceur et de tendresse, duquel je me délectais. Du désir aussi, de la passion et de l'affection, beaucoup d'affection. Je percevais également un éclat de fierté, une lueur de malice et tant de force que j'en avais presque le souffle coupé. Pourtant je ne faiblissais pas, pas cette fois. Pas devant cette conversation silencieuse dont j'avais tant besoin.

\- « tu es un tel trésor et tu ne t'en rend même pas compte, si tu pouvais seulement te voir à travers mes yeux, Alexander »

Son souffle chaud terminait sa course sur mon visage, tandis que délicatement il passait un pouce sur ma joue, sans me lâcher des yeux. Je cherchais à comprendre le sens de ses paroles alors que tout mon être ne semblait aspirer qu'a lui, aspiré par lui.

\- « Montres moi »

Le timbre grave de ma propre voix me surpris et déclencha un frisson à Magnus. Je m'approchais davantage de lui, me collant contre son corps tentateur. J'avais besoin d'être proche de lui, non en réalité j'avais seulement besoin de lui.

\- « Je t'en pris Magnus, montres moi »

Guère plus qu'un chuchotement grave qui déclencha un nouveau frisson à mon vis à vis. L'ouïe semblait chez lui un sens très sensible, très à propos pour un musicien. Il resserra ses bras autours de moi et ravit mes lèvres d'abord avec douceur, mais j'étais las de ce trop plein de tendresse, je voulais davantage, je voulais qu'il soit lui. Entièrement, sans limites ni contrainte. Je me pressais plus étroitement dans ses bras, avec empressement. Il me rendait mon étreinte avec tout autant de fougue. Ses mains fouillant mes cheveux, les miennes explorant son dos, avides. Son souffle était chaud, enivrant. Ma langue jouait avec sa jumelle la découvrant, le provoquant délicieusement. Son dos rencontra la table, mais j'absorbais en partie le choc en interposant ma main entre lui et le meuble. Il retint un gémissement adorable, et je souriais contre ses lèvres.

Une sonnerie stridente vint briser abruptement notre étreinte. Je feulais contre l'intrus qui nous dérangeais ainsi tandis que lui maugréait quelques insultes. J'allais pourtant répondre à l'interphone bien décidé à congédier le malotrus qui nous dérangeait ainsi.

\- « Alexander ? Jace ? C'est papa et maman... »

Cette voix. Maryse à n'en pas douter. À ses dires Robert était avec elle. Dire que l'entendre me paniquait eut été un doux euphémisme. Je tentais de reprendre contenance. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer expirer. Que faisait il ici enfin ? Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne nous avait pas contacté ni Jace ni moi ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'enfin je me sentais bien, à ma place ? Ils allaient tout gâcher comme d'habitude. Ils avait toujours tout salis, tout altérer, tout ce qui comptais pour moi.

Mon regard se posa sur Magnus qui semblait ne pipait mot.

« J'arrive, une minute »

Ma voix me paraissait blanche à mes propres oreilles. Un problème à la fois. J'avais gagné du temps. Je m'éloignais donc de l'interphone à grandes enjambés rejoignant Magnus en liant ses doigts aux miens pour lui intimer de me suivre. Mettre de la distance entre lui et eux, le placer hors d'atteinte, maintenant. Ils ne me prendraient pas Magnus. Ils ne le blesseraient pas, je ne le permettrais pas.

J'arrivais donc en trombe dans la chambre de Jace ne me préoccupant pas de frapper.

\- « Alec mais bordel que ... »

Je ne lui laissais guère le temps de finir

\- «Maryse et Robert sont là, à la porte de l'immeuble »

Le mot « _parent_ » ne parvenait pas à franchir mes lèvres.

Jace blêmit, verdit presque, manquant même de trébucher en cherchant à s'approcher de moi. Le bras de Raph le rattrapa de justesse. J'entendais les rouages du cerveau de mon frère tourner à plein régime, cherchant un sens à mes paroles

\- « Mais comment ? Mais non, juste non. Izzie nous aurait prévenu, c'est impossible. Pourquoi? Non »

\- « Elle ne devait pas être au courant. »

Jace était tout aussi perdu que moi, fixant alternativement Raphaël et la porte. Je me retournais vers un Magnus au regard perplexe.

« Vous voulez bien rester là tout les deux ? On expédie ça et on vous libère. »

Je tentais un trait d'humour timide avec un sourire factice. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, tout irait pour le mieux. Il le fallait. Jace sur mes talons je m'apprêtais à sortir.

\- « Jace tu devrais peut être t'habiller »

La voix de Magnus retentit sans aucune raillerie. En effet, mon compère portait en tout et pour tout un simple caleçon que je me refusais de regarder. Je n'avais jusqu'alors pas fait attention aux tenues respectives de mes deux comparses, ni à "leurs états" pour le moins proéminent. Cette soirée virait au véritable cauchemars. Ne pas regarder. Ne pas réfléchir, surtout ne pas imaginer. Penser de manière méthodique

\- « Rhabille toi, attend moi au salon, je vais les chercher »

Jace opina de la tête et je m'en allais bellement affronter un destin dont je ne voulais pas.

Mais avant j'avais besoin de courage. Je m'arrêtais donc face à Magnus l'embrassant avec toute la hargne que je ressentais sous les regards mi- interloqué mi-amusé de nos deux spectateurs. A bout de souffle je le lâchais enfin un gout métallique dans la bouche. Je l'avais visiblement légèrement mordu, il ne s'en était toutefois pas plaint au contraire, il me semblait l'avoir entendu gémir. Une information à garder pour plus tard.

C'était pour lui que je voulais me battre, pour nous et si j'en croyais le regard déterminé de Jace, je ne serais pas seul dans la bataille.

* * *

 _Je n'accepte les lettres de menaces que rédigés avec du sang de lapin albinos. Oui j'aime la précision ^^_

 _Bientôt sur vos écrans l'affrontement Lightwood_


	14. Chapter 14

_Voilà donc l'affrontement Lightwood_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Merci encore à Liki pour ta review, je suis ravie que la suite te plaise_

* * *

 _ **Pov Magnus**_

Assis sur le lit de Jace, fraîchement rhabillé Raphaël me regardait perplexe. Comme moi, il n'avait pas bronché quand les deux compères nous avaient laissé, comprenant l'urgence de la situation. Il avait un regard hagard fixé sur la porte, comme s'il attendait le retour de son compagnon. J'en connaissais bien peu sur les parents des deux garçons, mais j'étais certain que leur visite étonnait, plus que ravissait leurs fils.

\- « Tu crois que ça va aller pour eux ? »

Raph s'inquiétait bien sur pour Jace, mais aussi pour Alec, moi également. Mon compère levait vers moi une mine soucieuse, en attente de réponse que je n'avais pas. Les relations parentales n'étaient coutumière ni pour moi, ni pour lui. Jamais nous n'avions eut à faire une annonce embarrassante auprès de nos proches pour leurs annoncer nos préférences, nous n'avions jamais craint de réaction. Aucun cris, aucun malaise. Avec Ragnor et Catarina tout c'était passé naturellement, sans cassure ni grande révélation. Pas d'abandon, pas d'incompréhension viscérales, avec eux nous n'avions jamais eu à nous battre pour ce que nous étions. Ce devait être angoissant, déstabilisant, éreintant. .Les grands yeux noirs teintés habituellement d'assurance, s'étaient encore davantage obscurcit. Jace comptait pour lui. Ce qui lui arrivait le touchait, l'affectait réellement, sincèrement. Contrairement à Alec, leur parents ne savaient rien de ses orientations, Raph étant apparemment une exception.

\- « Au moins sont ils ensemble. Tout se passera pour le mieux, ils sont solides »

Je l'espérais honnêtement. A les voir tout les deux, j'étais persuadé qu 'ils feraient front commun. Avoir un soutien était une chose non négligeable en pareille circonstance. Je savais qu'Alexander n'abandonnerait pas un instant son frère qu'il pense à parler de ce sujet avec leur parents ou qu'il l'évite. Après tout c'était sa décision. Dire qu'il était avec Raph n'était pas une mince affaire.

Après un long moment de silence, c'est Jace qui revint nous chercher. Il semblait fatigué, ses traits nordique tirés, son regard plus froid qu'a l'accoutumé, ses muscles crispés. Il n'était que tension, pourtant aucun éclat de voix n'avait percé, c'était peut être pire après tout. Rien n'avait dut être dit, avoué.

\- « Ils sont décidés à manger avec nous, Alec et moi leurs avons dit que vous étiez là, mais rien y fait. Si vous voulez bien nous accompagner à l'abattoir, comme nous ne voudrions pas avoir vos mort sur la conscience, il nous faut donc vous nourrir. »

Le blond avait grande peine à masquer sa colère et je le soupçonnais, sa tristesse. Il n'était que hargne froide en l'instant, son ton incisif, son sourire presque cruel détonnait affreusement avec celui jovial et doux que j'avais l'habitude de voir sur ses traits. J'avais presque envie de lui tapoter l'épaules en signe de soutien, mais ne me sentait pas assez proche de lui pour de telles familiarité. Je l'aimais bien au fond, je le raillais souvent ce qu'il me rendait toujours, mais nous n'étions pas vraiment amis, pas encore du moins.

Raphaël s'approcha de lui lentement, ignorant vaillamment ma présence. Par pudeur et respect je me détournais légèrement d'eux, mais l'espace restreint ne me permettais pas de me soustraire à leur conversation, ni complètement à leur vue.

\- « Jace »

Raphaël n'avait fait que l'appeler dans un souffle, pourtant cela sembla réveiller le jeune homme qui lui rendit un regard plus doux, presque apaisé par le seul fait d'avoir entendu la voix de mon comparse.

\- « Je t'aime, rien ne changera ça »

Le sourire qui illumina les traits du blond me surpris. Je savais qu'il n'avait aucun sang commun avec Alexander, pourtant il respirait tant la douceur et la tendresse en cet instant, qu'il me semblait voir le photographe quand il me regardait moi. Il enfouit d'ailleurs son visage dans le cou de Raphaël, comme s'il était tout ce à quoi se raccrocher, tout ce dont il avait besoin. L'envie de rejoindre Alexander dans l'instant me tenaillait. Je ressentais le désir de le soustraire à tout ça, de l'emmener loin ou nous ne serions que tout les deux à l'abris, en sécurité.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé un instant avant que Jace ne se redresse. Il était méconnaissable, son air entièrement accablé avait laissé place à une moue narquoise lui correspondant bien mieux. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers moi semblant se rappeler de ma noble présence

\- « On peut y aller. Alec va avoir besoin de toi »

Il y avait comme une supplique dans sa voix. Je hochais la tête pour montrer mon assentiment. Je serais présent quoi qu'il advienne.

Alexander debout, droit et crispé faisant face à qui je compris être leur parents. Un masque affable paraît son visage d'ordinaire si calme. Le regard de glace c'était fait dur, le sourire tendre crispé, les muscle tendu, la mâchoire serrée. J'observais les jointures de Jace blanchir sous les poings maintenu clos. Raph c'était placé près de lui sans le toucher. Je me mettais près d'Alexander. Instinctivement, il s'y adapta se positionnant légèrement devant moi comme un rempart. Le blond ayant fait de même avec Raphaël. Ils n'étaient que protections et tensions, sans même s'en rendre compte. L'horrible vérité étant que pour aux l'ennemi était leurs parents.

\- « Je vous présente Raphaël un ami de ma fac, et voici Magnus un de ses proches. Voici Maryse et Robert »

Je retint un rire nerveux. Ce ton cassant jurait tellement avec ce qu'était Alexander, que j'avais presque des difficultés à reconnaître la voix que j'aimais pourtant tant. Il avait présenté nos liens de manière exact d'une certaine façon, en omettant sciemment ceux plus … romantique qui unissait Rah à Jace et lui à moi. Ne pas mentir sans toutefois révéler l'entière vérité. Il n'avait pas utilisé le mot parent, appelant les siens par leur prénom, ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'en apercevais. Néanmoins, la mine de leur mère sembla suspicieuse et étonnée lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur Raphaël

\- « Excusez moi jeune homme, mais il me semble que mon fils a le même tee-shirt »

Elle argua un regard lourd de sous entendu empli d'un sourd reproche à Alexander. En effet Raphaël arborait un vieux tee shirt noir fort simple agrémenté d'une arabesque dans des teintes ocre. En se rhabillant rapidement dans le chambre de Jace, il avait visiblement attrapé le mauvais vêtement. Autant, expliqué pourquoi un habit d'Alexander se retrouvait par mégarde dans la chambre de Jace était enfantin, après tout ils étaient colocataire, par contre justifier pourquoi Raphaël avait eu besoin de se rhabiller dans sa chambre, était plus complexe.

\- « Je lui ai prêté, le sien était sale »

La justification ne convainquit visiblement ni Robert ni Maryse ce qui me piqua au vif. Ils avaient une si piètre opinion de leur fils, que le doute n'était même pas permis. Coupable à n'en pas douter sans la moindre possibilité d'innocence. La tension était palpable alors que Jace nous invitaient tous à passer à table. À ma grande surprise, Raphaël entremêla ses doigts aux miens sous l'étonnement général. Avec un regard entendu, je lui rendais son sourire. Son idée était mauvaise, nous faire passer pour un couple pour décharger Alexander de tout soupçon, mais je n'en avais guère de meilleur à proposer pour l'heure, je décidais donc de jouer le jeux

* * *

Le dîner se déroula dans une atmosphère pleine de non dit. Les garçons s'enquirent de nouvelles concernant Izzie, Max et Margaery. Quand Alexander parlait de sa vielle nourrice, je ne manquais pas de voir l'affection poindre dans ses yeux. Elle était importante pour lui et quand un jour l'occasion se présenterais, je prendrais plaisir à la rencontrer. Aux dires de ceux qu'elle appelait apparemment ses terreurs, elle avait un fort caractère et un cœur d'exception. C'était je le croyais, son jugement à elle qui importait pour lui.

Alexander en fin de repas proposa de prendre thé et café au salon. Je décidais d'ailleurs d'aller l'aider à tout préparer. Je respectais son silence, lorsqu'un éclat de voix me fit sursauter

\- « Un ami, bien sur »

La haine contenue dans cette simple phrase m'étonna autant que la scène ayant lieu sous mes yeux. J'avais l'impression de retourner à ma rencontre avec les parents Lightwood. Jace faisait rempart devant Raph, alors que Robert promenait le téléphone de Jace sous le nez d'Alexander qui arrivait à grand pas se plaçant aux côtés de son frère.

\- « Ne me dit pas que, tout les trois ? »

Son regard passait de Raph, à Alexander, à moi. Une expression de pure horreur sur les traits. Sur l'objet qu'il tenait fermement, trônait en fond d'écran une photo de Raph, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard amoureux. Mais c'était à Jace, pas à Alexander. Cette pensée n'effleuraient même pas ses parents. La situation était tellement grotesque qu'elle en était risible. Tant d'incompréhension était hilarante. Quoi qu'il pouvait se passer le coupable tout désigné ne pouvait être autre que leur homosexuel de fils.

Alexander avait une attitude fermée de protection à mon égard. Je m'apprêtais à répondre, à le défendre sans réellement savoir que dire.

\- « Cette fois ça va trop loin, c'est ridicule. Raphaël est avec moi, pas avec Magnus et encore moins avec Alec. »

La voix de Jace avait résonné fort et claire. L'affrontement était lancé. Je percevais Raphaël se redresser légèrement, visiblement touché par l'attitude de son compagnon qui revendiquait leur relation haut et fort. Il plaça d'ailleurs une main légère sur son bras vérifiant que personne d'autre ne voyait son geste.

Leur parent restèrent interdit une très longue minute, puis le regard accusateur de sa mère se porta sur Alexander.

\- « que ce que tu lui as mis dans la tête ?»

Un rire sans joie monta du brun, visiblement lui aussi trouvait la farce cruellement risible. Il encaissait bellement tout les coups portés, sans ne laisser rien paraître. Il m'étonnait par sa force et sa détermination, il méritait respect. C'était leur combat à lui et Jace. Désormais proche physiquement l'un de l'autre, il faisait réellement front, Raph et moi légèrement en arrière. Je posais une main à plat sur le dos de mon vis à vis, pour simplement lui assurer soutien. Je n'interviendrais pas, pourtant j'étais là près de lui, je voulais qu'il en soit conscient. Il n'était pas seul. Il ne le serait plus désormais. Je ne me voyais plus sans lui.

\- « Vous pensez réellement que j'y suis pour quelque chose ? Regardez le, Jace est heureux, ayez au moins la décence de respecter ça.»

Les mots durs proféré contre lui, il pouvait visiblement les endurer, mais pas ceux dirigé contre son frère. Alexander était profondément attaché à sa fratrie et son affection était encore davantage visible en moment de crise.

\- « On ne vous a pas élevé ainsi! »

Maryse regardait son fils droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois de la soirée son regard lançait des éclairs de haine pure et sa voix c'était élevé. Cela sembla déclencher comme un signal, celui qu'il était temps de parler.

\- « En fait vous avez laissé ce bon soin à Margeary. Ce que vous avez probablement fait de mieux pour nous d'ailleurs. C'est elle qui a compris la première pour moi. Elle qui m'a aidé à voir que ça n'était pas la fin de mon monde. C'est elle qui m'a dit que quoi qu'il adviendrait elle m'aimerait toujours, que je resterais son Foxy, que rien ne pourrait jamais modifier ça. C'est elle qui m'a prouvé que l'amour inconditionnel et total existe et c'est encore elle qui m'a appris à le défendre. C'est elle qui était là tout les jours pour nous quatre, c'est elle qui nous bordait, elle qui séchait nos larmes, elle qui fêtait nos anniversaires. Elle qui nous a appris à ne jamais craindre ce qu'on était. C'est elle qui nous a prouvé qu'il fallait se battre avec cœur et hargne pour les cause qui nous paraissait juste. Elle qui a compris mon amour du dessin, c'est même elle qui m'a payé des cours en pensant que je le savais pas...

\- « Marge.. »

Robert avait tenté d'interrompre Alexander, mais c'est Jace qui reprit le laïus, visiblement il y avait encore des choses à dires.

« C'est elle qui chassait les cauchemars, elle qui dormait avec nous les soirs d'orages. Elle qui nous a expliqué la différence entre le bien et le mal. C'est elle qui grondait nos bêtises. Elle qui imposait les limites. C'est même elle qui avait rendez-vous avec nos enseignants. Elle qui soignait nos petites blessures et apaisait les peines de cœur. C'est elle qui nous encourageait toujours. C'est Margeary qui nous a élevé, ne vous attribuez pas ses mérites. Ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, on a bien conscience que c'est en grande partie grâce à elle. Pourquoi croyez vous qu'on c'est tous tellement battu pour qu'elle reste près de Max ? Il avait besoin d'elle, comme nous tous»

Maryse c'était approchée de ses enfants avec une mine qui paraissait sincèrement blessée. Jace et son frère c'était exprimés avec le ton de ceux qui c'était tut trop longtemps. J'aurais parié qu'ils avait eut si souvent envie de dire ses mots sans pourtant oser les prononcer. J'étais réellement impressionné par leur courage. J'étais fier d'Alexander

\- « C'est nous vos parents, ce n'est pas cette domestique, vous nous devez respect! »

Il y avait de l'indignation dans sa voix et une colère sourde, visiblement Robert partageait le point de vue de sa femme.

\- « Vous allez trop loin. Sortez d'ici»

Alexander n'avait pas crié, pas élevé le ton, mais la détermination y perçait.

\- « Comment oses tu? »

Robert exaltait la rage et semblait près à s'en prendre physiquement à ses fils. J'appuyais encore davantage sur le dos d'Alexander pour lui assurer tout mon soutiens, quoi qu'il arrivait, ils pourraient tout deux compter sur Raphaël et moi.

\- « Nous sommes ici chez nous, vous ne pouvez pas insulter Margeary impunément. Alec vous a demandé de partir et personne ne vous avez invité de prime abord. Allez- vous en»

Les mêmes intonations sans appels. Leur unité ne m'avait jamais semblé si palpable jusqu'à présent.

\- «Nous voulions nous réconcilier avec toi Alexander, mais je vois que c'est impossible tant que vous n'arrêterez pas vos provocations»

La voix de Maryse était légèrement plus faible à présent

\- « L'homosexualité n'est pas un caprice, ce n'est pas un choix, si vous êtes incapable de voir que j'ai enfin trouvé ma place, celle que je mérite, je ne m'échinerais plus à essayer de vous forcer à vous en rendre compte. Je fais des études qui me passionne, je m'accepte, je suis amoureux et enfin heureux, j'aime ma vie comme elle est et n'en changerait pour rien au monde. Désormais, je la continuerais comme je l'entend avec ou sans vous »

J'en restais coi que venait de dire Alexander sous le coup de l'émotion? Amoureux? Personne ne semblait avoir tiqué sur ce mot. Peut être avais-je mal compris ou peut être étais-je le seul à lui donner une importance capitale. Les regards des parents Lightwood se portèrent sur Jace comme s'ils attendaient encore qu'il réprimande le vilain petit canard de la porté, mais ils avaient à faire à un tout, jamais il ne trahirait son compère, j'en étais persuadé.

\- « Je ne le ferais pas taire, enfin Alec n'a plus peur de ce qu'il pense, ne craint plus de défendre ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il aime. Je suis fier de mon frère. Vous le seriez aussi si seulement vous pouviez le voir tel qu'il est, et non tel que vous voulez qu'il soit.»

Alexander argua un regard plein de complicité à son frère qui le lui rendit. Devant une telle vision, leur parent rendirent les armes et partirent sans mot dire ou regard en arrière. Leur fuite c'était faites si rapide que je n'osais bouger. Le silence dura ce qui me sembla une petite éternité

\- « Désolé pour ça»

La voix d'Alexander paraissait s'étrangler dans sa propre gorge, sans plus réfléchir davantage je le forçais à me faire face et le prenais dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas songé plus avant. Il avait mal, je me devais de l'aider et rien d'autre ne m'avait traversé l'esprit. Il me rendit mon étreinte après une brève hésitation. Ses mains maladroite s'agrippant à ma chemise, son visage respirant, j'en avais l'impression l'odeur de mon cou. Je resserrais encore ma prise, rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance que lui. Il ne pleurait pas, j'avais la sensation qu'il ne savait peut être même plus comment on s'y prenait. J'avais envie de défier le monde de s'en prendre à nouveau à l'être formidable que j'avais dans mes bras, plus rien ne l'atteindrait jamais aussi négativement, aussi profondément, j'en faisais promesse.

* * *

 _Et voilà ^^_

 _j'avais vraiment envie que Jace et Alec livre leur petite croisade personnelle ensemble, et que les quatre forment un certain tableau, même si Raph et Mag sont un peu en retrait._


	15. Chapter 15

_Il fait froid, il fait gris et nous sommes mardi. J'ai a mes côtés une délicieuse tasse de thé de noël à la cannelle. Que tout cela signifie-t-il me direz vous ? Le retour de la guimauve bien sur et citronnée qui plus est._

* * *

J'avais chaud. Une odeur de cannelle emplissait la pièce. La soirée avait été compliqué... doux euphémisme. Désormais pourtant régnait une atmosphère paisible. Le calme après la tempête en somme. J'ouvrais les yeux paresseusement. Je m'étais assoupis dans ma chambre rien de bien inhabituelle à cela. J'avais néanmoins la désagréable impression d'oublier momentanément une chose primordiale, que m'empêchait de me rappeler mon esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Je tentais de m'étirer pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans me pensées, mais quelque chose entravait mes mouvements... La cannelle... Magnus... Il s'était assoupi près de moi, ou plus précisément, sur moi. Nous n'avions pas discuté après le départ de mes parents hier soir. J'étais exténué et avais simplement ressenti le besoin de m'étendre un instant, Magnus avait refusé de me laisser seul. La suite étant facile à deviner, nous nous étions tout deux endormis.

Dieu qu'il était beau. Il avait retiré sa chemise avant de sombrer. Sa peau halée exposée, puisqu'il avait semblait il, repoussé négligemment la couette. Je pouvais observer à loisir les lignes de sa musculatures sèche, son dos aux courbes parfaites, le mouvement délicat de sa respiration. Je n'osais faire un geste de peur de le réveiller. Son visage enfouis dans mon cou, son torse tout contre moi, ses bras m'enlaçant sans force. Je décidais de profiter de l'instant. Je l'avais bien mérité je crois. Juste un moment de calme parfait, avec Magnus.

* * *

J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux, ce qui me paraissait une éternité plus tard. Magnus n'était plus à mes côtés, mais une douce mélodie, que je commençais à bien connaître, retentissait dans l'appartement. _The arena,_ de Lindsey Stirling, toujours. L'une des marques de la présence de mon compère. Je me levais donc pour le rejoindre. Dans la cuisine, il préparait des œufs brouillés et m'accueillit avec le sourire.

\- « désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, Raph et Jace sont partit un peu plus tôt dans la mâtinée, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver je crois. Je me suis permis de te préparer le petit déjeuner. Installe toi»

En effet tout était prés, jus de fruit et café au lait sur la table. Il se rappelait de ma manière de prendre mon café le matin ? Amusant, je ne le pensais pas si attentionné. Je me rendais compte davantage chaque jour, à quel point mes premières impressions sur lui étaient erronées. Enfin, elles étaient juste à l'époque, mais plus désormais. Magnus changeait du tout au tout quand il s'ouvrait, quand il accordait sa si précieuse confiance. Pour le meilleur.

\- « prend garde je risque de m'habituer à tant de prévenance »

Il ne portait que son pantalon en lin de la veille. Il était vrai qu'il faisait bon dans l'appartement, moi même j'étais torse nu autant à cause de la chaleur, que de ma volonté de provoquer ses limites. J'avais pris place sur la table de la cuisine et Magnus vint rapidement me servir, je me prêtais volontiers au jeu.

\- « Breakfast donc ? »

j'avais pris l'habitude de manger en effet comme les écossais, quand j'en avais le temps du moins.

-« je sais que tu apprécis »

Magnus avait pris place en face de moi, son regard semblant avoir parfois des difficultés à ne pas dériver sur ma peau nue, je réprimais un sourire satisfait. J'aimais ébranler son si parfait contrôle de lui.

\- « Que sais tu d'autres sur moi ? »

j'étais intrigué, amusé à l'idée d'entendre sa réponse. Aussi ancrais-je mon regard à celui mordoré

\- « Tu bois du café au lait sucré le matin. Ensuite, pour le reste de la journée tu préfères le thé noir avec du miel. Tu aimes le pain, mais pas la brioche. Tu es davantage salé que sucré. Même si tu fais une exception pour le sirop d'érable, que tu met un peu partout dans tes assiette. »

\- « un peu comme toi avec le beurre de cacahuète »

\- « exact »

Un sourire complice échangé. L'ambiance tendre entre nous jurait tant avec la veille, enfin la partie de la soirée ou mes chers _parents_ étaient présent du moins. Avant...j'arguais un regard gêné au coin de la table au souvenir d'un Magnus appuyé contre mon corps, haletant... Je me sentais rougir, mais décidais de ne pas y prêter attention.

\- « je ne te savais pas aussi observateur »

Ma curiosité était sincèrement piqué par son attention manifeste

\- « seulement avec toi »

Il avait à moitié chuchoté sa dernière phrase comme pour me forcer à tendre l'oreille pour en saisir le sens.

\- « après tout comment ne pas regarder une telle merveille »

Le sourire canaille de Magnus que j'aimais tant, celui qui faisait briller ses yeux de malice. Je restais coi, ne sachant que répondre, rougissant de plus belle et trouvant à mon repas un interet proche de la facination.

\- « Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain, j'aimerais prendre une douche ?»

Magnus voulait prendre une douche, chez moi, dans ma salle de bain. Pour cela il serait nu, chez moi, dans ma salle de bain, à quelques pas de moi. Sa peau si douce à découvert, son corps si désirable à portée. Je manquais de peu de m'étouffer avec une gorgée de jus de fruit. Terrassé par du jus d'orange et mon imagination débordante. Triste fin. Magnus me regardait toussoter une moue narquoise affichée.

\- « c'est l'idée de m'imaginer nu qui te fait tant d'effet ? »

Il éclata de rire à sa propre plaisanterie. Je tentais d'en sourire également. Une blague, bien sur.

\- « je te laisserais des affaires propre sur mon lit, prend les serviettes dont tu as besoins sous l'évier dans la salle de bain. Fait comme chez toi »

Je lui adressais un sourire sincère. C'était le premier matin que nous passions ensemble ainsi, seul, comme … un couple. C'était agréable, grisant.

\- « ne me tente pas »

Il avait lancé cette simple phrase avant de tourner les talons. Dans ses yeux une attente sourde, un espoir, une envie muette. Je devais dessiner son expression en cet instant, ne jamais l'oublier. J'aurais put le suivre bien sur, j'en avais envie. Mais cela me semblait précipité. Je voulais bien faire, ne rien hâter, ne rien bâcler par impatience. Je prenais donc crayon à papier et calepin et me mettais dûment à l'ouvrage.

* * *

\- « Alexander ? »

Je levais le nez de mon croquis, interpellé par la voix de Magnus.

\- « J'ai pas trouvé tes affaires »

Il n'y avait aucune malice dans son ton. En effet, il ne pouvait pas les avoir vu sur mon lit, puisque absorbé par le dessin que je réalisais, de lui naturellement, j'avais complètement oublié de les lui préparer. Ma respiration eut un raté quand mon regard se braqua enfin sur lui. Les cheveux humides, des gouttes aventureuses retraçaient la ligne de son menton, de son cou, de son buste. Je suivais leur course folle, incapable de simplement m'en détacher. Il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette noué à la va vite autours de sa taille. Le tableau était délicieusement sensuel. Si j'avais était capable de faire autre chose que de juste le contempler, je l'aurais probablement dessiné. Je n'avais jamais prêtais attention au fait que ses jambes paraissaient si longue. Il avait une silhouette élancée, féline, à qui ses vêtement pourtant choisit avec soin j'en étais certain, ne rendait qu'une piètre justice. Je laissais mon regard vagabonder ou bon lui semblait, sans aucune retenue. J'avais l'impression de découvrir le sens du mot esthétique, non pas celui là, désir, non plus. Pas vraiment. Pas seulement Amour, voilà c'était celui là.

\- « s'il te plaît cesse de me regarder ainsi»

Son ton était suppliant, autant que ses yeux brûlant. Il n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise pourtant.

\- « Pourquoi ? »

Je me levais enfin du canapé ou je mettais installé, voulant lui faire face, et m'arrêtant à quelque pas à peine de lui. Je voulais simplement m'assurer de ne pas avoir été maladroit. Peut être avait il mal perçut mon intérêt. Après tout ce n'étais pas très poli d'ainsi dévisager les gens.

\- « parce que ça ne m'aide pas à respecter mes bonnes résolutions »

je ne pipais mot à ses dires.

\- « quelles sont elles ? »

\- « Ne pas te sauter dessus sans prévenir est celle qui monopolise à l'instant toute ma volonté. Quand tu me regardes avec autant de désir mêlé à la douceur qui te caractérise tant, ça ne met d'aucun secours pour ne pas simplement t'embrasser»

\- « Alors fait le »

il y avait une note de défi assumé dans ma voix, j'étais fatigué de jouer. Je voulais être avec Magnus et apparemment, il le voulait également. Pourquoi continuer à tergiverser en ce cas? Je levais légèrement le menton arborant une mine narquoise, il vint rapidement ravir mes lèvres dans un soupir de contentement. Avec moi, ce n'était pas pour lui seulement pour une nuit, j'en étais convaincu. Il cherchait bien davantage. J'espérais qu'il savait la réciproque vrai.

Le goût de cannelle encore. Ses lèvres exigeante, mais pourtant si tendre contre les miennes. Une main se déposa possessive sur ma hanche, je laissais mes doigts parcourir les mèches de jais, pour approfondir encore notre baiser. Il avait le goût de la liberté, de l'attente, des sentiments partagés, de la tendresse, de l'empressement maladroit, de la passion, du désir. Juste Magnus. Je voulais plus de Magnus, toujours plus de lui, juste lui. Je le prenais d'autorité dans mes bras, cherchant à l'étreindre plus étroitement. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et répondre avec autant de fougue à notre échange. Ma langue retrouva sa jumelle, ravie de danser avec elle à nouveau, de la provoquer, de la chercher avide.

C'était son rire qui me réveilla de ma bulle de rêve éveillé. Nous nous étions éloigné à peine, simplement pour chercher un souffle depuis longtemps égaré, toujours enlacé.

\- « Si j'avais sut plus tôt ta réaction, je me serais plus rapidement trouvé à me balader à moitié nu sous ton nez »

\- « Ne fanfaronne pas trop, tu faisais moins le malin avec la crème solaire »

\- « tu as fait exprès ! »

J'eus le doit à un soupir faussement indigné, et à un vrai regard plein de promesse. Il fit volte face juste après m'avoir adressé un sourire lourd de sous entendu.

\- « Peut être un peu »

\- « Alors tu me dois un massage »

\- « entendu »

Je le suivais dans ma chambre, où il s'allongea le plus naturellement du monde sur mon lit. Après tout une promesse était une promesse. Je passais donc mes jambes autours de sa taille pour ainsi m'installer au mieux. Il n'y avait aucune préméditation bien sur. Je ne ressentais pas mon orgueil piqué de le voir se mordre nerveusement la lèvre devant ma soudaine audace. J'essayais donc de dénouer la tension des épaules contractées. Dans un contact léger d'abord puis plus appuyé. Je le sentais se détendre sous mon toucher, simplement profiter de l'instant. Quand je fut satisfait, je remontais doucement vers son cou, lassant une main s'affairer pendant que l'autre s'occupait tendrement de son cuir chevelu. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, j'entendais un son grave émaner de Magnus... comme un ronronnement... c'était véritablement un chat. Tout bonnement adorable.

Mes mains descendirent langoureusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale dans de lents mouvements. Cherchant à réajuster légèrement ma position, j'avançais presque imperceptiblement, mon bassin contre celui de mon compère. Il lâcha un gémissement suivit d'un juron ce qui déclencha chez moi un rire. Les yeux fermés, le visage sur le côté détendu, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. L'image était saisissante.

\- « Tu as fait exprès »

\- « Même pas »

C'était vrai, cette fois là du moins. Un large sourire sur les traits, je réitérais rapprochant à nouveau mes hanches de son postérieur éhontément à ma portée, en appuyant un peu plus le contact cette fois, tout en continuant mon massage chaste.

\- « Alexander ! »

Je n'eu pas le loisir de répondre que déjà il avait renversé nos positions, me surplombant de toute son arrogance affichée. Pourtant je n'étais plus dupe, il y avait dans ses yeux au moins autant d'affection que d'orgueil.

\- « Oui ? »

Je mettais dans ce simple mot autant d'innocence que j'en étais capable. Un sourire complice plus tard, nos lèvres se rejoignirent d'abord avec douceur, patience, puis de manière plus poussée, moins sage. Je ne perçu même pas l'instant exact ou mon pantalon échoua vaillamment sur le parquet. Pourtant, je sentais avec une acuité certaine les doigts de Magnus jouer sur ma peau. J'avais la sensation qu'a chaque passage, il la réveillait. J'inversais à nouveau la tendance, le surplombant à mon tour. Il se laissa faire sans protester, j'en étais presque étonné, je m'attendais à plus de résistance.

\- «Tu es tellement beau, Alexander »

Une main légère caressa ma joue, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Je rapprochais un peu mon visage du sien ne faisant pas tout à fait se rejoindre nos lèvres. Il était sincère et j'en était touché. Je laissais un peu de mon poids peser sur lui, pas suffisamment pour que cela soit inconfortable, juste assez pour qu'il ressente ma présence près de lui. j'avais placé mes coudes de chaque côtés de son visage, me surélevant légèrement. Nous restions ainsi simplement à nous regarder, plongé dans le regard d'ambre, suspendu. Ses mains traçaient dans mon dos des arabesques légère.

\- « Hier tu as dis que tu étais amoureux...»

Je ne m'en souvenais pas réellement, pourtant je ne doutais pas de la véracité de ses dires.

\- « c'est vrai, je le suis »

à quoi bon nier? J'étais en effet amoureux de Magnus, il n'y avait plus peur, plus d'entrave. Je lu une joie indicible dans ses yeux et un instant je cru même percevoir quelques larmes.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau sentant mon désir pour lui se manifester davantage. Je plaquais mon corps contre le sien dans des mouvements qui se faisait de plus en plus désordonné. Je l'aimais lui et tout ce qu'il était, je le désirais lui et seulement lui.

\- « Prouve- le »

Une douce supplique chuchotée à mon oreille qui vint à bout de mes dernières craintes la serviettes vola, ma dernière barrière de tissus également.

* * *

 _et voilà^^_

 _La suite sans tarder, n'ayez craintes_


	16. Chapter 16

_Il est là le petit lemon et non lennon, bob de son prénom (non, je ne me lasserais jamais de cette blague)^^_

 _Merci à liki pour ta review comme tu peux le voir pas de chapitre à part cette fois ^^_

 _Je n'en suis pas complètement satisfaite, mais je le post tout de même parce que si j'attends de l'être entièrement, vous ne l'aurez jamais._

 _Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire du lemon, même si j'en lis, du coup je suppose que ma grande hésitation viens de là_

 _N'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, je suis preneuse pour pouvoir m'améliorer, j'ai aussi essayé de faire différent de Jace et Raph, bref j'arrête là mon blabla et vous laisse lire ^^._

* * *

 _ **Pov Magnus**_

Sa peau contre la mienne, son odeur mentholé, ses lèvres exigeantes, son souffle chaud. Alexander était partout. Je respirais l'air qu'il voulait bien me donner, voyais à travers ses yeux, n'entendais que sa voix, n'aspirais qu'a lui. Alexander, toujours, encore.

L'amour, un mot, mais pas seulement. Un sentiment bien sur. J'avais l'impression de le découvrir, comme si avant n'avait été qu'un prémisse, une ébauche, fade, terne en comparaison de lui. J'avais froid, j'avais chaud, j'avais tiède aussi un peu. Je n'étais plus certain de rien en dehors de lui et ça me convenait tout à fait. Seulement lui.

J'aurais voulu lui dire tout ça, mais j'en étais bien incapable. J'étais terrifié. Il avait une telle emprise sur moi. L'avouer c'était le reconnaître, l'accepter. Je ne me pensais pas prêt à me l'autoriser. Le risque d'être blessé, abandonné, était encore trop grand, paralysant. Le regard de glace me scrutait, analysant, mémorisant tout les traits qu'il voyait, je le savais. J'aimais quand il lâchait prise, l'innocence toujours présente, mais teintée d'envie, de désir. Envoûtant paradoxe. Ses mains parcouraient ma peau joueuse, déviant toujours de l'endroit fatidique, douce torture. Il se moquait de ma patience déjà bien éprouvée. Pourtant, je le laissais faire. Lui donnais ce que j'étais en mesure de lui offrir, libre accès à mon corps. Ses lèvres frôlait ma peau, l'incendiant, s'en délectant. Il revint ravir mes lèvres. Mes gestes, je les voulais mesurer, sous contrôle puisque mon souffle et mon cœur ne l'étaient déjà plus depuis longtemps.

\- « quel gage veux-tu Magnus ? »

Son souffle chaud échouant sur ma peau à vif tout contre mon cou. Sa voix chargée d'électricité, que tout mon être semblait reconnaître, appeler. Mon prénom dans sa bouche, un délice. Il attendait que nos regards se croisent à nouveau, face à moi la mine narquoise, un sourire en coin. Ou était passé sa timidité, sa maladresse ? Engloutie, balayée semblait il, ne restait que la mienne. Ce ne pouvait être ainsi. J'étais Magnus Bane, je ne me laisserais pas ainsi acculer par un gamin, si beau soit il. Profitant de son inattention je renversais à nouveau nos positions, il me laissa faire sans résistance. En force brute, je ne pouvais lutter. Sa carrure étant bien plus appuyée que la mienne. Ce n'était d'ailleurs à dire vrai, pas pour me déplaire. Ses larges épaules aux muscles dessinées, ses bras puissant, son torse marqué, sa taille fine... Tout était un appel aux regards, aux désirs, les miens du moins. Je ne voulais qu'aucun autre ne me le dérobe, ne le convoite. Miens

\- « Toi, c'est toi mon gage. C'est toi que je veux »

Un sourire éblouissant, complice, doux. Juste Alexander. Il n'y avait que confiance, affection et tendresse en lui. C'était un diamant brut, un trésor qu'il me fallait chérir, apprivoiser, défendre aussi. Pas revendiquer comme une possession, un trophée. Il n'était que bien trop précieux pour être ainsi réduit. Je passais une main douce sur sa joue ou un fin duvet commençait à poindre. Je l'embrassais à nouveau encore et encore, cherchant à en être rassasié. Peine perdue. À défaut je me détachais de lui haletant. J'accrochais le regard opale et risquait une main aventureuse vers l'objet de mon désir. Je voulais m'assurer de son accord, ne pas le brusquer, ne pas bafouer ses limites. Un éclat brilla dans ses prunelles opalines, plaisir et surprise.

\- « Magnus »

Guère plus qu'un soupir. Sa voix déclenchait mes frissons, il le savait et en abusait. Adorable. Mes lèvres rejoignirent rapidement ma main, sans pour autant détourner mon regard de lui. Je mettais cœur à l'ouvrage et Alexander semblait s'en délecter. Je jaugeais ses réactions et réajustais mes attentions, en fonction. Mes lèvres sur lui se faisait plus pressante, ma langue joueuse et mon regard avide. Alexander, joues rougies, main caressant doucement mes cheveux, le corps agité de soubresauts et tout en plainte grave. Ces sons me grisaient. Douce mélopée, que je ne voulais plus jamais oublier.

Proche de son point de non retour, je me sentis être emporté par des bras puissant et mon dos heurta le matelas, non pourtant sans une certaine douceur.

Comment faisait il pour mettre de la tendresse dans chaque geste, chaque regard, chaque acte ? Même dans ceux pourtant guider par son désir? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Pourtant il y arrivait à merveille. C'était lui la merveille. Ma merveille. Je m'encrais à nouveau aux prunelles de glaces. Alexander plaça une main adroite à l'endroit désiré ce qui me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées déjà bien désorganisées. Le rythme était lent pourtant, mais mon être aux aguets réagissait à chacun de ses moindre attouchements, de ses caresses, de ses baisers. Tout semblait m'enflammer davantage à chaque instant. En le regardant un mot me brûlait les lèvres. Assurance. C'était ce qu'il irradiait en l'instant ça et la force brute couplée à toute l'affection du monde. Envoûtant.

Un sentiment me tiraillait le ventre. L'envie d'être complété, enfin ne faire qu'un avec lui, l'accomplissement ultime, la symbiose de nos corps, âme, esprit, cœur. Tout. Je ne pouvais décemment simplement le lui avouer. J'étais certain de n'avoir jamais ressenti avec autant de puissance à aucun moment de mon existence. C'était enivrant, déconcertant, étourdissant. Pourquoi tant d'emprise? Une petite voix me chuchotait _parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi (1)._ Parce qu'un jour sa route avait croisé la mienne et qu'il avait tout modifié mon Foxy. Il m'avait apprivoisé et désormais il était pour moi unique au monde. Aime moi, déteste moi, fais de moi ce que bon te semblera Alexander, à l'instant je n'ai cure de n'exister que par toi, que pour toi.

Non, il n'y avait aucun besoin de revendiquer en lui. Nous étions égaux, pas de lutte futile, pour déterminer qui avait l'ascendant sur l'autre. Nous étions ensemble simplement. L'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre et non l'un contre l'autre.

\- « Magnus, regarde moi, ne cesse jamais de le faire d'accord? »

Ses prunelles opalines. Son visage face au mien. Son désir plaqué au mien. Il était nu, moi aussi. Cette vérité me frappa, comme si avant elle c'était fait oublié. Sa peau d'albâtre, parfaite, ses muscles dessinés, contractés, les lignes indéfinies de son torse, le fin duvet de sa poitrine, les dessins ancré sur lui le renard me arguant, les lieres appelant a être découvert . Je plaquais une main sur le cœur à la course folle. Il en fit de même en miroir, interdit un instant le sourire aux lèvres, la mine heureuse. Je parcourais des yeux Alexander. Ne pas omettre ce moment si précieux, si primordiale, jamais. J'encrais mon regard à celui que j'aimais tant. Accord silencieux, il pouvait continuer. Je ne me détournerais pas de lui. Quoi qu'il puisse advenir de moi ces prochaines décennies. Ce serait avec lui. Lentement avec douceur, il prépara ce qui devait l'être. La sensation était plus désagréable que réellement douloureuse. Une première fois pour nous deux le savait il? Je n'avais laissé nul autre que lui avoir ascendant sur moi. Il était étranger à tout cela, je l'avais compris depuis longtemps. Pourtant, à voir son aisance j'en doutais presque désormais. Et après tout quelle importance? Aucune. Pas la moindre. Il était là avec moi, maintenant c'était là tout ce qui comptait. Alexander encore et à jamais. Je l'espérais du moins. Il interpréta mal mon silence et sa mine se fit soucieuse, il stoppa donc tout geste. Mon bassin se mouva de lui même contre les doigts à recherche de davantage de contact. Je lassais mes jambes autours de sa taille, m'abandonnant entièrement à l'instant j'étais las de tergiverser. Mes mains parcoururent son dos. Mes lèvres s'aventurèrent proche se son oreilles, mes dents en heurtèrent le lobe. Un gémissement charmant que je voulais entendre encore. Aussi recommençais-je dûment.

\- « Tu te sens bien? »

Prévenance bienheureuse. J'aurais voulu lui hurler que je me trouvais à la place qui me semblait destiner. Que tout était comme cela devait être. Que j'en aurait suffoquer d'être à l'instant ailleurs que dans ses bras, contre lui, près à m'offrir entièrement et pleinement à ses bons soins. J'optais toutefois pour une envolé moins lyrique.

\- « A merveille, j'ai envie de toi Alexander»

Pour appuyer mes dires j'avançais à nouveau contre ses doigts inquisiteur. Ses prunelles de glace c'étaient faites brûlantes et incendiaient chaque parcelle de mon être déjà liquéfié. Il se soustrayait non sans difficultés à ma prise ce qui déclencha un de ses brefs éclat de rire, renforcé encore par mon soupir indigné quand il s'éloigna encore. Je savais la suite logique, j'en trépignais même, me fustigeant intérieurement de tant d'impatience. Je le sentis précautionneux se faire chemin en moi, et en exalta dans un râle. Entier. Enfin. Il n'esquissait geste, attendait quelque chose de ma part, un geste sans doute que je ne désirais pas lui donner immédiatement. Je savourais l'instant. Nous ne faisions qu'un c'était grisant. Je me délectais des yeux toujours accrochés au miens, de corps me surplombant, du désir voilé que je percevais avec une acuité féroce, du sourire tendre et de l'air tendre, du plaisir qui inondais ses traits, de son odeur qui réveillait mes sens, de sa voix qui me transportait dans un ailleurs délicieux. Il voulait mon signal, mon assentiment. Ne ferait rien sans l'obtenir. Je décidais donc à titre d'expérience de bouger moi même. Une sensation de tiraillement mais pas seulement, douce chaleur.

\- « Magnus »

\- « Je te veux toi »

\- « Je ne veux pas te faire mal »

Un air soucieux sous l'envie palpable, attentionné même en pareille circonstance quand tout chez lui n'était que désir qui ne demandait qu'a s'exprimer.

\- « Je sais, ce n'est pas le cas, bien au contraire »

Il se mouva enfin avec lenteur d'abord dans une danse langoureuse qui me tirait des sons inavouables que j'avais arrêté d'essayer d'étouffer, son regard m'en avait dissuadé. J'aimais le voir me réagir. Sous mes réclames il approfondi nos échanges pour mon plus grand bonheur. Alexander sur moi, en moi. Je le sentais le ressentais et mon pauvre esprit perdit le fil de la réalité. je n'étais plus que sensation plaisir, désir, envie, joie, amour. Beaucoup d'amour. J'encourageais ses assauts exigeant en réclamant toujours plus, encore davantage. Je l'empêchais d'adoucir le rythme, de mon étaux contraignant. Je le sentais frôler un point particulier, le chercher, le convoiter. Je le laissais faire, après tout il semblait exceller à cela comme à tout le reste. Je ressentais son corps se crisper contre le mien, quand il se mit en quête de ma virilité j'entrelaçais ses doigts aux miens. Je n'avais nul besoin d'autre stimulation sue simplement lui et son rythme lancinant. C'était déjà bien suffisant. Je me sentais partir et le retrouver, ressentir et oublier. Je fermais les yeux un instant et tout s'arrêta je lui feulais purement et simplement dessus. Il avait osé! Le scélérat!

\- « Regardes moi! »

Sa mine était hilare, il faisait exprès le monstre.

\- « Dictateur! »

Un sourire narquois, attendrissant qui fit fondre mon cœur encore davantage. Je me transformais en véritable guimauve à son contact, purement et délicieusement implacable. Un léger rire lui échappa et le monde aurait bien put s'écrouler plus rien d'avait d'importance ou de gravité si cette vision était ma dernière, je voulais bien partir n'importe où même l'enfer me semblait attrayant.

\- «Si peu»

Il portait si bien son surnom ce rusé Foxy, que s'en était affligeant. Je lui intimais à nouveau un rythme soutenu qu'il prit plaisir à suivre. Les sensations refluèrent avec plus d'intensité si c'était possible. Il aurait ma mort sur la conscience, mais à voir les prunelles dilatées à l'extrême, le corps contracté et la peau laiteuse se parant d'un scintillement délicat, je n'étais pas le seul à être proche de la transe. Une douce chaleur irradiait mon ventre, croissant progressivement dans mon être électriser par sa présence. Cette fois je ne faisais pas la bêtise de détourner regard bien au contraire je le défiais même du regard de succomber avant moi. à présent ses mains enserraient mes poignées et bien que je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, la très légère douleur qui irradiait de sa poigne ne gênait en rien le moins du monde bien au contraire. Je sentais Alexander partout.

\- « Magnus »

Une mine hilare. Il utilisait sa voix. Le fourbe.

\- « Ensemble. Juste ensemble »

Il semblait incapable d'énoncer des phrases correctes, je n'étais pas en meilleure conditions incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Si j'ouvrais la bouche je n'aurais put que m'époumoner en criant son prénom, aussi je me tus pour ne pas piétiner mon propre orgueil. Pourtant je ne put m'en empêcher quand le monde tourna autours de moi, quand tout ne fut plus que lui.

\- « Alexander»

\- « Magnus »

Sa complainte répondit à la mienne, comme mon désir au sien, comme sa délivrance à la mienne.

Il se lova contre moi, exténué. Je resserrais mon étreinte autours de lui. Paisible. Tout était paisible, parfait. Nous sombrâmes ainsi entremêlé l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Le réveil fut moins doux que je ne l'aurais voulu. Alexander n'était pas là mais j'entendais l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Je décidais donc de me lever, la soif me tenaillant. Je partais donc en quête d'eau dans la cuisine attrapant au passage l'un de ses tee-shirt. Cela ferait l'affaire à merveille.

Abandonné sur la table ses croquis m'appelaient. Ils étaient éparpillé, vestiges là de la veille. Une légère sensation de gêne en bah de mon dos, m'arracha un sourire. Non, ne regretterais jamais cette fabuleuse et parfaite soirée. Je prenais place sur le canapé après m'être désaltéré, saisissant les desseins. Sur le premier figurait des yeux d'ambres les traits s'éloignant d'eux étaient un fondu de ligne désordonnés donnant au tout un certain mystère. Les prunelles avait de prime abord tout du chat, mais à bien y regarder les pupilles étaient rondes, le regard plein d'une douceur sourde caché sous une couche d'arrogance enrobée d'ironie. Comment me connaissait-il aussi bien? Le deuxième me représentait avec mon violon, mon fidèle allié. J'étais certain qu'il s'agissait là d'un des portraits fait à Arthur's Seat. L'instrument posé sur mon épaule, ma mine détendue. Pourtant je n'aurais su dire qui du violon ou de moi soutenais l'autre sur cette esquisse. L'impression qui demeurait était que je m'accrochais à lui comme si ma survie en dépendait, parfois j'avais l'étrange sensation que c'était presque le cas. l'art comme secours. Une chose qu'il comprenait à merveille je crois, c'était peut être pour ça qu'il y avait tant de justesse dans ses œuvres. Le troisième tenait son origine du mariage de Thibaut. Tout les autres visage n'était que des esquisses, le mien étant le seul réellement élaboré, une manière pour lui de montrer que j'en était le centre ? Pourtant il n'en était rien, je n'avais été qu'un acteur comme les autres. Mais pas pour Alexander visiblement. J'étais ému de pouvoir pour lui détonner au milieu d'une foule de musicien. Le quatrième me représentait hier je le devinais puisqu'il ne semblait pas finit, n'étant pas colorisé. Confiance, affection. C'était ce qui se lisait à merveille sur mes traits, je ne pouvais avoir l'air si doux, c'était comme s'il voyait mon cœur lui même bien au delà de l'apparence que je voulais donner, montrer. Lui percevait tout de moi, paradoxalement c'était rassurant. il voyait tout et restait tout de même. Rien ne semblait donc pouvoir le faire fuir.

\- « Comment tu les trouves ?»

Il y avait une appréhension perceptible dans sa voix. Quel idiot la première fois qu'il me les avait montrer je ne lui avais rien dit, trop pris par l'émotion je voulais lui faire ressentir toute l'affection, le respect et l'admiration qu'il m'inspirait peut être devrais je le lui dire, qu'il en soit certain qu'il n'y ai plus place aux doutes. Je me levais le rejoignant lentement. Lui faisant face je plaçais une main douce sur sa joue. Il ne portais que son éternel pantalon en lin, mais je cherchais à ignorer mon désir qui se réveillait pour l'heure. Chaque chose avait son temps.

\- « Tu es talentueux au delà des mots Alexander, tout est criant de vérité pourtant rien n'est fait dans la force bien au contraire, tout est fait avec estime. Si tu as besoin que je te le répète chaque jour pour que tu finisse par y croire je le ferais. Tu as tant d'importance à mes yeux que je ne sais comment l'exprimer »

Ses lèvres rejoignirent les miennes à nouveaux, son sourire plein de confiance et de reconnaissance muette. Il se détacha à peine de moi mais je ne voulais le laisser s'éloigner, j'avais besoin de cette proximité.

\- « Merci»

\- « Merci à toi d'être entré dans ma vie»

J'en pensais chaque mot mielleux. Voilà qu'il me rendait sentimental, diantre j'étais perdu. Tant pis, j'y survivrais avec bonheur. Son regard dériva sur ma tenue ou plus exactement sur son absence presque totale et une lueur de luxure les firent briller. Ma dernière pensée relativement cohérente fut d'espérer que Jace et Raphaël ne rentrent pas dans l'heure qui suivrait.

* * *

Et voilà fin de ce chapitre, j'étais d'humeur envolée lyrique ^^

Verdict?

Prochain chap rencontre entre Margeary la chère nounou Lightwood et Raphaël et Magnus, un peu d'humour dans ce monde de guimauve

1) citation courte de Montaigne à l'origine il parle d'amitié mais je trouvais que ça collait à merveille à la situation donc voilà


	17. Chapter 17

_Après un petit long retard voici enfin la suite_

 _Désolé je reprendrais également l'écriture de Min'Rahn en fin de semaine je pense_

 _Je vous gratifie de deux chapitre en même temps tout simplement parce que je voulais faire la rencontre du point de vue de Magnus, c'était plus simple du moins pour la partie discussion avec Margeary._

 _Merci pour les favorites et followers_

 _des bisous à tous_

 _et bonne lecture_

* * *

 _ **Pov Alev**_

Une cascade de boucle brune, un large sourire, un nez aquilin. Des cheveux blond comme un halo de lumière, une mine généreuse, un regard bienveillant. Izzie et Margeary. Bien sur elles étaient toutes deux en vacances, aussi leur visite était toute naturelle. Mon instinct me dictait que la raison n'était pas simplement dut à une courtoisie de vigueur ou même à une affection profonde. À mon humble avis, leur présence tenait plus véritablement en deux mots. Magnus, Raphaël. Marge était curieuse de les connaître et Izzie était friande d'histoires personnelles sur ses chers frangins, aussi tremblais-je de terreur sur ce point. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas le seul. Jace et moi, même combat, comme à l'accoutumé. Que ferais-je sans lui ? À dire vrai, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Il était une partie de moi Partie qui avait longtemps eut ma préférence. Étrangement, il en allait de même pour lui. Il voyait en moi ce à quoi il aspirait. La nature humaine était ainsi je présume, toujours insatisfaites de ce qu'elle avait. Désormais, Jace avait changé, moi également. Nous étions plus serein, plus à même de nous apprécier l'un l'autre pour ce que nous étions. Complémentaire.

Ma sœur, mon jeune frère et ma chère nounou étaient chez nous depuis quelques jours déjà. Simon étaient là également. Le couple avait pris la chambre de Jace et j'avais cédé la mienne à Max et Margeary. Mon colocataire et moi dormions sur le canapé. Bien sur Raph et Magnus nous avez proposé leur lits respectif, bien que la proposition fut alléchante, ils nous semblaient important de rester avec notre petite famille, même si les deux compères commençaient doucement à en faire partie. Raison pour laquelle des présentations en bonnes et dues formes s'imposaient.

C'était donc pour aujourd'hui. Chez Magnus et Raphaël. Leur appartement étant plus spacieux et Ragnor et Catarina étaient également conviés. J'appréhendais légèrement. Je les connaissais déjà bien sur, mais je n'avais jamais été présenté à eux comme le copain officiel de leur « chat ». Cela changeait tout, j'en était certain. Ce qui me réconfortais d'une certaine manière c'était que Jace n'était pas en reste. Lui aussi vivait la même petite épreuve. Pour Raphaël. Mon frère m'impressionnait. Habituellement il avait tendance à se défiler à la première difficulté amoureuse. Mais pas avec lui. Il avait affronté Robert et Maryse pour lui. Il le présentait à Margeary, Izzie et Max. Jace était positivement étonnant. Il avait toujours rayonné, mais c'était d'autant plus remarquable depuis qu'il avait Raph à ses côtés. C'était plaisant à voir, touchant même. Raphaël lui apportait ce qui semblait tant lui avoir manqué. Il avait désespéramment eut besoin d'un catalyseur, il l'avait trouvé. Son compagnon le calmait, l'apaisait, le rassurait aussi je crois d'une certaine manière. Il lui montrait ce qu'il percevait du blond sans détours, sans faux semblant toujours avec honnêteté et affection. Ils c'étaient trouvés voilà tout.

Et j'avais trouvé Magnus. Je me le répétais parfois en guise de ritournelle pour simplement tenter d'y croire. Il était avec moi, juste moi. Simplement lui. C'était amplement suffisant. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais rêvé, j'étais en passe de vivre de ma passion, entourés des miens, avec cet être merveilleux à mes côtés. Que demander de plus.

Jace et moi arrivions donc en avance chez Magnus et Raphaël. Nous voulions les aider. Naturellement. C'était moi qui cuisinait pour le bien être de nos invités, c'était mieux ainsi. Raph savait cuisiner mais avait tendance à épicer de manière exagérée tout ses plats, Jace était une calamité à peine capable de cuire un œuf seul et Magnus était très doué pour commander des plats réalisés par d'autres. Pour ce soir, ce serait donc porc au caramel et nouilles sautés. Un plat que j'aimais réalisé et qui était le préféré d'Izzie, je ferais des hamburger à Max demain. Nous avions laissé le reste de notre tribut se préparer tranquillement pour l'occasion.

Dans la cuisine je m'affairais à la tache pendant que Raph et Jace s'occupait de la table et que Magnus était visiblement occupé à me contempler.

\- « Besoin d'aide ? »

Je sentis un léger baiser sur ma nuque et des bras m'enserrer. Je m'abandonnais quelques instant à cette étreinte.

\- « Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Je n'entends plus de blague fuser à tout va, tu veux bien aller voir? Je leur ai demandé de s'occuper de la table »

\- « Pas à Raphaël de s'occuper de Jace sur la table. Je vois, il faut être plus précis dans tes requêtes Foxy, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir bien compris.»

Magnus hilare s'en alla donc voir ce qu'il en était, arrivé dans le salon ses rires redoublèrent. Apparemment en effet, il venait d'interrompre quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur en vouloir, les moments d'intimitées étaient rare ses derniers jours et Magnus commençait moi aussi à me manquer. Il revint d'ailleurs bien vite à mes côtés.

\- « Je les ai remis au travail ces tirs aux flancs»

Perché sur le plan de travail les pieds dans le vide, il ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à un oiseau de proie

\- « Et toi?»

\- « Moi je supervise »

\- « Naturellement»

Encore ce sourire canaille que j'aimais tant, il atteignait ses yeux et les faisait briller de malice et de douceur. Il m'était seul adressé, toujours. Je délaissais quelques instants mes casseroles pour me placer entre les jambes de Magnus, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes laissant mes doigts jouer sur son cou, ses bras, son dos. Il se plaquait davantage contre moi dans un râle grave. Je me détournais de lui avec nonchalance, une mine narquoise affichée.

-« Allumeuse! »

Je riais autant de la fausse insulte, que du ton franchement indigné qu'il avait pris. Sa figure en l'instant était également risible. La surprise se disputait au dédain joueur. Je savais ce qu'il pensait et lui offrit le plus innocent des sourires. Il me ferait payer mon audace de la plus délicieuse des façons, je n'en demandais pas plus.

\- « Tu devrais aller te changer, ils ne vont pas tarder je pense.»

Ma voix sonnait plus anxieuse que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je ne craignais pas que Marge ne s'entende pas avec Magnus ou même avec Raph, elle allait les adorer j'en aurais mis ma main au feu sans hésiter. Max serait peut être un peu réticent au début, il pouvait se montrer un peu possessif avec Jace et moi, mais ça rentrerait vite dans l'ordre j'en étais certain. Quant à Izzie elle les avait déjà adopté.

C'était Ragnor et Catarina qui m'angoissait, je ne savais comment ils agiraient avec moi, je voulais que tout ce passe pour le mieux et j'avais peur de me montrer maladroit, de dire quelque chose d'impardonnable sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- « C'est moi qui devrais stresser. Je sais à quel point Margeary compte pour toi. Ragnor et Cat t'aiment depuis la première fois où tu m'as rabroué, tu sais »

Il c'était rapproché de moi, me forçant à lui faire face pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Une main relevait mon menton avec bienveillance.

\- « Jace doit être leur héros alors»

je m'essayais à l'humour pour me détendre. S'eu au moins le mérite de faire sourire mon compagnon.

\- « C'est toi mon héros. J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin que tu me sauves de cette chemise. Elle m'étouffe.»

Un baiser taquin s'échoua sur mon nez. La proposition à peine voilée était plus que tentante, mais il me fallait finir le repas. J'aurais quelques difficultés à leur expliquer pourquoi ils mangeaient tous des œufs sur le plats ce soir sans endurer les regards plein de sous entendus de l'assistance. J'aurais put accuser Jace, les oeufs c'était sa spécialité après tout. Je savais que malgré l'aplomb affiché Magnus n'en menait en réalité pas large.

\- « Un peu de patience mon chat»

Je roucoulais mes mots doux dans son cou, je savais qu'il n'était pas insensible à son surnom quand c'était moi qui le prononçais. J'étais tout aussi sensible à son _Foxy_ pour être honnête. Il en abusait d'ailleurs à chaque occasion

\- « Ce n'est pas ma première qualité foxy»

Une moue boudeuse adorable. Il se rapprochant de moi, croquant une oreille. Je sentais mon désir pour lui s'accentuer et tentais de l'ignorer avec superbe.

Il me répondit d'un sourcil arqué

\- « ça ne semble pas être une des tiennes non plus d'ailleurs »

Un regard plein de sous entendus. Mes joues rougies signant que j'avais été pris en flagrant délits de pensées impurs, ne m'emperchèrent pas de gentiment lui claquer les fesses pour l'inciter à se dépêcher un peu plus. La lueur que je vis briller dans ses yeux enflamma mon ventre et je notais cette information pour plus tard. _"Nos retrouvailles"_ promettaient d'être intense.

Le repas prêts ne manquait plus que nos invités.

Ragnor et Cat étaient en avance. je les soupçonnais d'en avoir fait ainsi pour détendre leurs deux compères de fortune. J'avais put voir le sourire de Magnus s'étendre à leur arrivé et la mâchoire de Raph se desserrer. leur petite manigance fonctionnait à merveille. Tant mieux.

J'étais occupé avec le dessert, un cheesecake, Marge adorait ça, quand une voix clair me sortit de mes rêveries

\- - « Je peux t'aider? »

Catarina dans l'encadrement de la porte me regardait m'affairer.

\- « merci, mais j'ai presque finit.»

\- « Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux »

Le brusque changement de ton et de conversation me laissa interdit, ce qui l'amusa visiblement.

\- «Magnus nous as dit d'y aller doucement avec toi, de ne pas te brusquer. J'ai donc envoyé Ragnor voir s'il se trouvait ailleurs. Il peut être un peu abrupte parfois, surtout quand on ne le connaît pas, ça peut surprendre. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, excuse moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment présenter les choses. Après tout tu es le seul que Mag nous a présenté. Avec toi c'est différent. Ce n'est pas juste une aventure. C'est autre chose et ça le rend heureux. Je voulais juste te dire que seul son bonheur nous importait. S'il est bien, nous aussi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Alec.»

Qu'étais je censé répondre à ça?

\- «Moi aussi. Je suis heureux qu'il soit là et vous aussi »

Probablement pas ça. Pourtant Catarina m'adressa un sourire bienveillant.

\- « Si je peux me permettre et crois moi je ne dirais pas ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Ne te sous estimes pas. Tu es assez bien pour lui. Tu es ce dont il a besoin. Si tu ne le vois pas moi si et bien plus important, Magnus le voit. Tu ne le laisse pas être le sale con qu'il est parfois. Tu es parfait pour lui»

Elle me gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue et me laissa pantois, mais heureux retrouver sa famille.


	18. Chapter 18

_Voilà donc la deuxième partie en espérant qu'elle vous plaira_

 _ **Pov Magnus.**_

Ragnor et Catarina étaient arrivés légèrement en avance. Je leur en était reconnaissant les pitreries de mon compères et l'affection de mon amie m'aidaient à ne pas songer à ce qui allait suivre. En vérité j'étais anxieux. Bien davantage que lorsque j'avais rencontré les parents Lightwood. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'avoir peur, tout s'étant enchaîné très vite. Et puis Alexander était en mauvais terme avec eux, leurs avis ne semblait donc justement compter que bien peu pour lui. Il en était tout autre pour Isabelle, Margeary et Max. Il me fallait donc faire honneur à mon Alexander. Pas de maquillage ostentatoire, il était présent, je restais moi même après tout, mais pas aussi criant que d'habitude. Même ma tenue était plus classique. Un jean noire et une chemise verte opaline. Alexander lui arborait son éternelle pantalon noir avec une chemise dans des teintes bleu minéral, rappelant parfaitement ses yeux de glace. Je ne manquerais pas d'en remercier sa sœur. Lui qui exécrait les couleurs faisait un joli effort. Ça lui allait à merveille. Avant que Ragnor et Cat ne nous rejoignent, je l'avais taquiné tout mon soul profitant de l'absence de nos compères pour câliner et embrasser Alexander. Je savais que les démonstrations publics d'attention n'était pas son truc. Je ne lui en voulait pas et respectais tout à fait sa pudeur, même si je ne la partageais pas. Ça m'aurait même amusé de montrer au blondinet à quel point son frère pouvait être fougueux. Emmerder Jace était un loisir de tout les instants.

Ponctuel le reste de la famille de mon compagnon arriva sans tarder. On prit d'ailleurs tous place dans un calme tout relatif. Max en petit fourbe, c'était installé au milieu de ses frères, signifiant ainsi à Raph et moi son mécontentement. On lui piquaient ses frères et le petit garçon s'en trouvait peiné. Peut être était il encore un peu jeune pour comprendre que rien ne pourrait en réalité les détourner de lui. Izzie voulu intervenir, mais Raph la remercia d'un sourire. Il n'y avait rien de grave là dedans.

Je ne lui en voulait pas bien sur, j'avais plutôt en tête de m'en faire un allié. Ses grands frère lui manquaient plus que de raison et quand enfin il les retrouvait, il était obligé de les partager avec deux grands nigauds béa d'admiration. Sa réaction était des plus normal. Je n'avais moi même pas toujours était très sympathique avec les prétendants de Cat. Raphaël non plus d'ailleurs. Mon compère et moi nous étions donc installés face à nos compagnons respectives autours de la grandes tables du salon, Izzie se trouvant à ma droite et Cat à ma gauche. J'étais cerné. Ragnor en bout de table près de Raph et Jace. Eux non plus n'en menait pas large. Margeary présidait également entourée d'Isabelle et Simon.

La nounou Lightwood était une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris. Un visage nordique, où régnait une certaine tendresse. Des hanches larges et un sourire franc. Elle me parut immédiatement sympathique. Elle n'était pas une beauté classique, mais toutefois pas dénué d'un certain charme rassurant.

L'apéritif s'éternisa autours des discussions d'usage et Max ne manqua pas de marquer un certain ennuis.

\- « J'ai des mangas dans ma chambre, Jace m'a dit que tu en était un grand fan. Va bouquiner si tu veux. »

Raph m'avait devancé

\- « On a aussi une console à l'étage, si tes frères sont d'accord, tu peux aller jouer à _the last guardian »_

Max nous lança un regard mi-reconnaissant, mi-suspitieux. Ce n'était pas encore gagné. Il ne semblait pas facile à mener dans notre camp. Il se retourna d'un bloc vers Alexander.

\- « Je peux ? »

\- « Bien sur on t'appelle quand le repas est servit »

\- « Hamburger ? »

« Demain, ce soir c'est nouilles sautées et porc au caramel »

A ses mots une véritable explosion de joie franchi les lèvres d'Izzie ce qui me surprit quelque peu

\- « tu es le meilleur »

\- «et en dessert cheesecake»

Un large sourire se dessina instantanément sur le visage de leur chère nounou

\- « Princesse a raison. Merci Foxy»

Princesse donc le surnom d'Isabelle semblait-il, ça lui allait à merveille. Après tout elle avait véritablement un nom de reine.

Alexander leur offrit à toutes deux un sourire charmant. Max se leva, se dirigeant à l'étage avant d'être stoppé par Jace

\- « Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose ? »

Le petit garçon s'arrêta portant son attention sur Raphaël et moi, à tours de rôle.

\- « Merci, je ferais attention. À tout à l'heure. »

\- « C'est mieux. Je t'accompagne pour te montrer la chambre de Raph et la console. »

Jace s'exécuta donc avant de revenir s'asseoir.

\- « Ainsi donc tu sais où est la chambre de notre cher trésor»

Ragnor s'en donnait à cœur joie avec les surnoms que petit nous nous étions affublé. Trésor pour Raph, bien sur c'était le notre après tout. Il n'était pas le dernier non plus pour charrier Jace. De cela je ne pouvais pas le blâmer

\- « j'ai fais le tour du propriétaire »

\- « Pas que du propriétaire »

la voix d'izzie était égale et elle ne prêta aucune attention au blondinet qui toussotait manquant de s'être étranglé.

\- « Tu n'en sais rien. On a pas encore eut la réponse à notre paris »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Simon qui pourtant ne perdait rien de sa superbe. Visiblemen,t ils se retenaient tous devant les chastes oreilles de Max. Maintenant, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie m'offrant une autre vision d'eux et à ce jeu là, je soupçonnais Ragnor de ne pas se laisser distancer. J'observais un Alexander blême et manquait d'en rire gentiment. Je n'étais pas particulièrement gêné, mais lui l'étais pour deux. Il sentait son tour venir.

\- « Et alors ça change rien. J'ai pas dit qu'il ne faisait rien. »

Isabelle regardait son compagnon avec hauteur. Vraiment son surnom lui allait à merveille

\- « Quel paris? »

Jace le regard noir scrutant les deux tourtereaux aux mines faussement innocentes, les fusillait du regard. Je crus voir Alexander se liquéfier littéralement, lui visiblement ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait, par peur sans doutes. J'avouais sans mal avoir la même curiosité que Jace.

\- « l'autre jour je disais connaître Jace et Alec par cœur, Simon se moquait de moi en me disant que c'était impossible, il m'a demandé alors de lui donner une information qu'aucun d'eux ne m'aurait cédé volontairement et que j'aurais simplement deviné. Rien de plus facile donc. Alec est l'actif dans votre couple et Jace le passif dans le votre. Simon soutient le contraire, mais je connais mes frères. »

Avant que personne ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit un doigt des plus menaçant pointait vers moi

\- « Ne répond pas »

\- « tais toi »

Au moins la supplique et la menace furent elles unanimes. Jace et Alec c'étaient littéralement exprimé d'une même voix. J'aurais put me sentir outrer qu'il s'imagine que j'aurai put aussi facilement vendre la mèche, mais en réalité j'étais sur le point de donner raison à Izzie et à en croire la mine hilare et contrite de Raph, lui aussi. Ils nous connaissaient bien.

\- « Je suis de l'avis d'Izzie »

Margeary s'était exprimée avec le sourire comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

\- « j'ai des infos qui peuvent vous départager au besoin. »

Je fusillais Ragnor du regard, il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi. Il me répondit d'un sourire radieux. Lorgnant Izzie me signifiant que lui aussi était certain du choix. Nos préférences sexuelles à Raph et moi n'avaient donc aucun secret pour nos compères. Je n'en avais cure. Mais pas Alexander, j'en étais certain aussi essayais-je de tempérer Ragnor. Pour Jace je pensais que c'était la présence de Margeary qui le gênait. La plus part du temps vu la teneur de ses raillerie avec Raph, je ne le pensais pas pudique.

\- « Si vous avez finit de déblatérer sur nos vies intimes respectives, on pourrait peut être manger. »

À ces mots et sans attendre de confirmation, Alexander appela son frère et amena le repas.

Le dîner jusqu'au désert se poursuivit dans un certain calme. Éreinté Max s'endormait littéralement sur sa chaise aussi Raph et moi proposèrent de lui montrer ma chambre où il pourrait dormir. Nous voulions également lui parler, le rassurer.

\- « Jace me parle souvent de toi tu sais, tu lui manques beaucoup Max. »

L'enfant arguait sur Raph un regard scrutateur. Il l'analysait, le jaugeait. Pelotonné dans mon lit, il s'attendait à se qu'on tournent les talons et le laissions dormir, mais mon acolyte et moi avions d'autres projets. Max c'était montré possessif tout le repas, attristé aussi c'était ce dernier point auquel nous voulions tenté de remédier

\- « Alexander aussi, tout le temps »

\- « Ils dorment pas ici ! »

Le ton était mordant. Je m'approchais de lui m'asseyant doucement au bord du lit comme je l'aurais fait d'un petit animal apeuré/

\- « Non, pas tant que vous serez là. Ils restent avec vous et nous en sommes très content. Mais parfois à d'autres moments ça arrivent à Jace où à Alexander de venir ici. Parfois même quand ils ont envies d'être ensemble, mais d'être aussi avec nous, ils viennent en même temps. Un peu comme ce soir»

Max resta un moment silencieux. Il réfléchissait visiblement à mes paroles, pesant mes mots.

\- « Ils vous manquent pas quand ils sont pas là ? »

\- « Si bien sur. Mais on sait combien ils vous aiment tous les trois. Margeary, Izzie et toi. On ne les coupera pas de vous. Jamais. Ça les rendraient beaucoup trop triste»

Cette fois c'était Raphaël qui c'était exprimé

\- « promis ? »

La voix était hésitante. Max se mordait nerveusement la lèvres inférieurs nouant et dénouant ses doigts dans un geste automatique. Il avait pris une expression d'Alec et une de Jace. J'éprouvais une certaine affection pour ce petit garçon pas seulement causée par sa ressemblance avec Alexander. Il tenait vraiment à ses frères et ce moquait visiblement de savoir avec qui il passait leur temps, tant que lui ne perdait pas d'importance à leurs yeux. J'avais craint en vain l'influence de ses parents. à l'instar du reste de sa fratrie, il n'avait rien de commun avec eux, s'en était presque triste. Enfin, j'aurais put le penser avant de les avoir vu avec Alexander, avant de l'avoir tenu dans mes bras tremblotant de peine et de colère contenue. Je leur en voulait sans commune mesure pour les blessure qu'ils avaient osé lui infliger.

J'opinais au petit garçon et Raph également.

\- « promis. »

Un sourire radieux nous répondit. J'étais heureux qu'il se sentent mieux

Après notre conversation, Jace, Izzie et Alexander allèrent embrasser leur frère.

\- « Bravo vous avez amadoué Max. Ils vous aiment bien et c'était pas gagné. »

Izzie paraissait ravie de sa nouvelle.

\- « Je vais avoir droit à des livres et des jeux vidéo moi aussi pour vous attirer mes bonnes grâce ?»

L'accent polonais de Margeary était charmant. Elle avait une aura impressionnante, tout comme la tendresse qui perçait dans ses yeux quand elle regardait ceux qu'elle appelait ses terreurs. Elle avait parlé peu durant le repas. Écoutant et observant beaucoup. Jace et Alec était visiblement dans la cuisine occupés à faire la vaisselle. Aussi les deux petits démons en profitaient elles

\- « Je sais pas si on a ce qu'il faut. »

Une moue amusée qui cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère Raph dans toutes sa splendeur.

\- « Ce que je vois me semble prometteur. Mes garçons paraissent d'ailleurs pleinement en profiter»

Margeary jouait sur le double sens involontaire de la phrase de mon compère.

\- «Si vous saviez à quel point »

Je pouvais jouer aussi.

\- « Moi je sais, t'es pas discret chaton.»

Un sourire railleur de Raphaël. C'était faux je l'étais, enfin presque. Bon d'accord peut être pas. Je lui concédais. Mais lui non plus, blondinet encore moins d'ailleurs. Les cloisons de leur appartement était vraiment fines... Beaucoup trop.

\- «Et donc qui a gagné le paris? J'offre une part de ma pizza dûment gagnée si vous me répondez»

\- « Désolé Alexander me tuera si je réponds. Je suis forcé d'être une tombe cette fois.»

Je lui offrait un clin d'œil complice auquel elle répondit d'un sourire, puis tourna donc un regard plein d'espoir sur Raphaël

\- « Je me défile aussi. Jace vaut plus qu'une part de Pizza. »

\- « Vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il mange, c'est la plus belle des déclarations d'amour »

Ragnor venait de nous rejoindre, la mine réjouit. Je n'aurais sut dire s'il était présent pour nous prêter main forte ou au contraire pour rendre les choses plus compliqués. Les rires fusèrent, les nôtres aussi.

\- «Je n'en doutes pas, ton immense amour pour mon soleil est perceptible. Il te cherche toujours. Bien sur ce n'est pas conscient, mais à l'instant où tu quitte un tant soit peu son champs de vision, Jace réajuste sa position pour y remédier. Ta simple présence le rassure. Il en a besoin. Enfin, il est apaisé. Il était tellement en colère, mais plus désormais. Grâce à toi et à votre complicité. Merci.

Foxy a toujours eut besoin de temps pour s'ouvrir aux autres. Tu n'as pas fuit. Tu es resté. Enfin, il n'a plus peur de ce qu'il est. Il peut s'épanouir. Avec toi. Je vois les regards plein d'affection, de tendresse et de fierté que tu n'adresse qu'à lui, et qu'il te rend si bien Il ne craint plus d'être abandonné, rejeté. Tu es parvenu à lui donner confiance. Merci. »

Sa sincérité était désarmante. Je ne savais que dire. C'était Alec qui avait illuminé ma vie. Je ne la voyais plus sans lui désormais. C'était Alec. C'était tellement. C'était tellement tout.

\- « merci à vous. Jace. »

Les mots semblaient ne pas vouloir être prononcés. Raphaël détestait ce genre d'exposition de sentiment. pour lui c'était du domaine du privé. Seul Jace avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

\- «Jace est la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé. »

Il haussa légèrement les épaules comme si c'était une simple évidence. Son évidence. J'ébouriffais légèrement la tignasse indiscipliné de mon compère, j'étais fier de lui. Il se battait à sa manière pour Jace.

\- «Il m'a dit la même chose de toi»

La voix de Margeary était tendre et le regard qu'elle coula sur moi l'était tout autant. Je n'avais besoin de rien dire. Elle nous avait observé, elle savait.

\- « Vous connaissez quelques tortures polonaise ? Moi oui. »

La menace ne cherchait même pas à être camouflée. Décidément j'appréciais réellement Margeary.

* * *

 _Petit clin d'œil à Isabelle de France en passant, qui comme son nom ne l'indique pas était reine d'Angleterre ^^_

 _Reviews?_


	19. Chapter 19

_Nouveau chapitre youpla boum. Je l'ai commencé suite à un petit événement. J'étais dans le train, en train de comater joyeusement des écouteurs vissé aux oreilles, quand l'une de mes chansons favorites à commencer. Sunrise des our last night. Et voilà la suite des réjouissances La première partie de ce chapitre est articulé autours de cette chanson. Parfois il en faut bien peu à l'imagination pour s'emballer. ^^_

 _Le début m'est venu au présent quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire et au passé je lui trouvais moins de poids. J'ai donc laissé comme ça._

 _Hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que ça dénotes_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _ **Pov Alec**_

De simples notes sur un piano. Une mélodie vaporeuse, intemporelle. Un rêve brumeux, presque mystérieusement voluptueux. Des cheveux en épi désordonnés. Des épaules finement dessinées. Un dos droit où l'on ne perçoit aucune tension, juste une dignité princière. Les doigts fin courent sur les notes comme parfois sur ma peau, avec le même toucher délicat, force contenue, maîtrisée, domptée, apprivoisée. Comme le renard que je me défend souvent d'être. Je devine le sourire canaille, les yeux à demis clos et la mine ravie. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir, pour le savoir, le percevoir.

Magnus joue du violon comme si c'était là la chose la plus naturelle du monde, la plus merveilleuse aussi, son cadeau à l'univers. L'instrument deviens alors une extension de lui même. Cela paraît aussi simple pour lui que de respirer, aussi vitale également. Il vit chaque note, son existence y est accrochée, peau inextricable à la chair. Une douceur, une fragilité transparaît avec magnificence, magie délicieuse, envoûtante.

À la différence étonnante, le piano est pour lui un vieil ami parfois caractérielle, parfois concilient. Il le flatte, le gourmande, c'est une danse complice, complexe dans sa simplicité.

 _When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows  
what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole  
You can make it to the sunrise.  
You can make it to the sunrise._

Une voix chaude, suave, grave où nargue un léger accent. Une nouvelle donnée au tableau qu'ils composent à deux, qu'ils créent ensemble. C'est emplie de mystère, une épopée fabuleuse, un sorcier dans un bois qui attend son heure pour se révéler, un amant éconduit qui étend son mal-être en complainte, un chevalier blessé bellement au combat pour sauver sa princesse... Chacun peut y percevoir ce que son cœur désire. J'entends la promesse d'un futur, l'amour sans faille, la certitude tendre.

Ils nous invitent dans leur monde, nous simples étrangers privilégiés et dans leur douce mélopée, c'est mon frère qui est à l'honneur. La référence est légère et accessible qu'a nous autre. Un simple clin d'œil au surnom de Jace, connus de nous seuls. _Soleil._

 _Searching for a way to escape the madness_ _  
_ _A dire need for change as we fight for better days_ _  
_ _The hurt and the pain cut deep like a razor blade_ _  
_ _Holding in a cry for love, abandoned and afraid_

C'est Jace son cri d'amour, encore lui son évident pilier, pour lui qu'il se bat sans cesse, contre les autres, contre lui même aussi, quand il est assaillis par les doutes. Les intonations de Raphaël répondent au notes de Magnus, dans une conversation dont seuls eux connaissent le langage. Deux pièces d'un même puzzle, dont il manque, je devines deux engranges. C'est imparfait, incomplet. Le ton deviens presque plaintifs. Ils leur manquent cruellement l'esprit, Catarina et le corps Ragnor. La rationalité paisible couplé à la réalité acide. Ne reste que le cœur Raphaël et l'âme Magnus. L'émotion brute allié à la créativité sensible. Une complaintes sur les lèvres du cadet, un chant mélancolique au bout des doigts halés. C'est fascinant. Je pourrais me fustiger de n'avoir rien pour immortaliser la scène, mais dessiner voudrait dire détourner mes yeux de Magnus pour le croquer. Je ne pourrais m'y résoudre même une maigre seconde. Je n'avais pas perçut la toile qu'ils composent à quatre. L'unité qu'ils sont, dissociable les uns des autres, mais jamais tout à fait complet séparés.

 _From time to time, there arise among human beings, people, who seem to exude love, as naturally as the sun gives out heat._

Pour cette dernière phrase Raphaël fait front. Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas esquissé geste, sagement installé au côté de son compère, mais désormais il ancre son regard à celui de sa muse. Le message est limpide c'est toi mon amour, toi mon soleil. Je ne me sens pas gêné de cette intimité légère. Je les trouves juste beau, ravi d'être témoin d'une telle affection, une telle force brute, la chanson est finit, le charme de leur monde s'étiole doucement.

Pourtant comme une réminiscence tenace Jace embrasse son compagnon sous la mine attendrie d'Izzy, si les plaisanteries fusent toujours entre eux, de tels gestes sont plus rare. Après tout, cela restait particulièrement nouveau pour mon frère.

Mes yeux dérives sur un Magnus souriant. J'aimerais être capable de le lui dire avec tant de simplicité et de puissance. C'est toi mon tout Magnus. C'est toi mon monde. Pensais tu un peu à moi en jouant à l'instant ? Quand ton archer court impétueux roi sur ton violon, est ce à moi que tu dédie silencieusement tes mélodies ? Être avec toi me rend orgueilleux, un peu. Me voir plus étincelant qu'un astre à tes yeux, me donne l'ambition d'y briller. Mes parents n'ont eut de cesse de me marteler ce qu'il voulait que je sois. À tes côtés paraître ne me suffit plus, je veux être. M'épanouir pour te voir ébahit de ce que je deviendrais. Je veux t'impressionner, te rendre fier. Mais pas pour toi, pas uniquement, pour moi surtout. Tu me rends égoïste. J'ai toujours pensé que les autres devait passé avant moi même. Tu es un autre, et tu passes avant tout les autres . Je te rends ton sourire comme le présent que tu viens de me faire, en me laissant simplement t'écouter.

* * *

Margeary nous avait permis d'être là, elle gardait Max ce soir pour que nous puissions sortir sans culpabiliser.

Après mure réflexion et autre petite disputes, tout le monde c'était mis d'accord pour un billard. Bien sur Magnus et Raphaël étaient de la partie, c'était l'autre objectif de cette sortie. Qu'ils connaissent un peu mieux notre chère petit démon. Elle se faisait une véritable joie de passer un moment avec nous tous, dans un pub sympathique qui plus était. C'était Raph qui avait eut l'idée du lieu, il y avait à disposition plusieurs tables de billards, des tables pour boire à loisir et un piano. Pour ce dernier j'ignorait le plan de Raphaël jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à chanter.

Ce n'était pas une boîte bruyante où tout le monde rivalisait de stupidité pour se mettre à vomir le plus rapidement possible. J'étais donc ravi, je ne me sentais absolument pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Le lieu choisi par mon compère était charmant. Une atmosphère chaleureuse de pub écossais. Il affectionnait particulièrement ce genre d'ambiance. Cela collait parfaitement avec Raph il avait cette aura d'un autre temps parfaitement imputable à sa passion pour le cinéma, qui le rendait aussi à l'aise dans une ambiance de western, que dans une atmosphère futuriste assumé. Raphaël était partout à sa place. Contrairement à Magnus qui dénotait où qu'il soit. Il paraissait perpétuellement au dessus. Ça faisait partit de son charme, comme bien d'autres choses d'ailleurs. Son sourire charmeur et narquois, ses yeux d'or liquide rieur et profond, sa mine parfois soucieuse mais toujours si orgueilleuse. Nous étions différent, mais pas opposé. Complémentaire, comme nos regards. Bleu et or. J'affectionnais cette idée. Je ne croyais ni en dieu, ni au destin, pourtant l'idée que quelque chose quelque part avait crut bon de nous associer Magnus et moi était gratifiante. Après son coup de maître à lui et Raph avec le piano, les parties de billard s'organisèrent en tournois. Les équipes avaient été faites par le serveur que ça avait parut amusé. Nous voulions de la neutralité et c'était ce que nous avions obtenu, en théorie.

Izzy se retrouvait donc avec Magnus, Simon avec Jace et je tombais avec Raphaël. Je connaissais les qualités de mon comparse aux billard, aussi je riais sous cape. Raph était vraiment doué et je n'étais pas en reste.

Le premier match opposait Izzy et Magnus à Simon et Jace, Raphaël et moi avions convenu que nous jouions contre les gagnants. Nous étions donc installé près à regarder le combat acharné. Après quelque coup échangé, les équipes semblaient être peu ou proue au même niveau. Jace rata magistralement son coup en faisant sortir la boule blanche.

\- « tu es plus doué d'habitude à manier une queue »

Margeary loin, les joutes verbales recommençaient. Leur amitié avait commencé ainsi, leur amour aussi je suppose. Parfois je me demandais si Jace et Raph savait quand l'autre était sérieux et quand c'était simplement de la provocation. En réalité, non je crois que je préférais ne pas savoir. Au moins je pouvais cultiver l'illusion que ce n'était que de l'humour. Particulièrement quand Raph promettait à mon frère qu'une fois seul, il le prendrait sur la plus proche des surfaces planes. Une blague. Une simple blague, assurément.

\- « t'as besoin d'une piqûre de rappel peut être ? » demanda Jace un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- « avec plaisir »

Le ton de Raph était presque traînant, pourtant une lueur que je ne leurs connaissais pas habitait les prunelles foncées.

Izzy et Simon s'était incroyablement rapidement habitué aux bons mots des deux tourteaux. L'habitude de la franchise de Jace je présume. L'entente manifeste de ma sœur et de mon compagnon me touchait sincèrement. Ils étaient en discussions animée autours du travail d'institutrice d'Izzy, de la société de Magnus, de sa garde robe, de nos récentes sortit ensemble, de la vie de ma chère sœur à New-York... Leur entente faisait plaisir à voir

\- « Comment tu as rencontré mon frère ? Par le biais de Raphaël ? »

J'étais assez curieux de connaître la réponse, allait il parler d'Arthur's seat ?

\- « Un vrai conte de fée. Je l'ai repéré sur son rocher et je n'ai put détourner mes yeux de lui et de ses jolies petites fesses. »

Il gratifia ma sœur d'un clin d'œil complice. Diantre qu'avais-je fais en réunissant ces deux là ? Que la postérité me pardonne. Ils étaient à eux d'eux une arme de destruction massive

\- « Oh bah non, les fantasmes c'est plutôt le domaine de Jace habituellement. »

À ses mots mon frère rata son coup, ce qui était j'en étais certain le but de la manœuvre. Le déstabiliser pour mieux gagner. Ma sœur et mon compagnon venaient par là de remporter leur premier match. C'était donc Raph et moi contre Izzy et Magnus, j'en tremblais d'effroi, j'étais pourtant certain du renfort de Simon et Jace, ils avaient une revanche à prendre.

Magnus le faisait sciemment. Il se penchait près de moi, cambrant outrageusement les hanches, me frôlant à chaque occasion. Izzy quand à elle utilisait divers anecdotes plus ou moins gênante sur notre enfance. Ils voulaient tricher. Ils avaient leurs armes, la provocation et les mots, nous avions les nôtres Raphaël et moi, la contenance et la patience. J'avais bien plus de contrôle sur mes désirs que Magnus. Aussi je jouais son jeu avec plus de succès. Rien d'ostentatoire, je ne l'embrasserais pas d'autorité devant tous. Juste quelques références bien choisit que lui seul pouvait saisir au vol. Des regards lourd de sous entendus, je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres quand ses yeux croisaient les miens. Des petites choses, des petits rien. Pour Izzy, c' était plus compliqué. La déstabiliser n'était pas une mince à faire. Aussi, je me contentais de Magnus. Mon talent et celui de Raph feraient le reste.

Notre petit duel attira quelques spectateurs.

« ça vous dit, on prend les gagnants ? »

un jeune homme au large sourire et aux yeux pétillants. Son compères près de lui plus timides, étaient visiblement également de la partie.

« Bien sur »

Magnus était ravit. Il aimait le contact et Izzy également, toutefois coup du sort malheureux, ce fut Raph et moi les vainqueurs. Nous n'étions pas vraiment les plus à l'aise avec les inconnus, moi particulièrement, mais nos adversaires avaient l'air pour le moins sympathique. Il me suffisait de sourire de temps à autres et la conversation serait assuré par ma sœur et mon compagnon, j'en étais certain.

La partie débutât de manière agréable. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et à la mine chaleureuse se nommait Nathanaël, des reflets acajou dansaient dans les mèches rebelles. Une musculature sèche et bien présente. Il rayonnait. Pourtant c'était son compère, Lysandre qui attirait les regards. Des cheveux de jais, des traits fin et harmonieux des yeux gris pénétrant. Un corps sculpté finement. Une taille haute. Il aurait fait un très beau modèle dessin, très esthétique. Il dégageait une certaine grâce féline, intéressante pour un croquis.

\- « Vous étudiez quoi ? » Demanda Nathanaël au détours de la discussion.

\- « Cinéma pour moi, études d'art pour Alec »

\- « des artistes donc »

Lysandre ne parlait que peu, mais au billard c'était un adversaire redoutable. Concentré, patient. Nathanaël était davantage porté sur l'attaque pure et dure. Ils étaient amis d'enfance de leur dire. Ils agissaient avec une conscience accru de la présence de l'autre, un peu comme Jace et moi. Ils se parlaient d'ailleurs peu, mais se regardaient beaucoup, comme si c'était suffisant. Un simple sourire et tout était dit. Un couple à n'en pas douter, même si rien ne le laissait supposer. Pour ma passion j'avais appris à observer, j'étais devenu plutôt doué à cela. Quand Nathanaël était proche de Lysandre, il agissait différemment d'avec tout autre, il connaissait son corps d'une manière intime, indubitablement pas comme un ami. Lysandre étudiait l'histoire, Nathanaël les lettres. Pour une raison qui m'échappait j'avais le sentiment que ça leur allaient à merveille

\- « Plutôt dessin ou photos ? »

\- « dessin »

La conversation allait bon train entrecoupé par la partie de billard. Le jeune homme au cheveux de feu était d'une amabilité rare. Il cherchait à se soucier de tous en apportant toutefois le plus grand soin à celui qu'il nommait Lys, ils me paraissent réellement sympathique.

* * *

 _et voilà le point de vue de Magnus arrivera sans trop tarder je pense_

 _Je me répètes mais après tout j'ai droit je me fais vielle. Review?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Un Magnus particulièrement excessif dans ses réactions, c'est marrant à écrire_

 _Voilà donc pour vous_

 _Ratting M_

 _Présence de Lemon dans ce chap_

* * *

Des yeux rieurs d'un vert feuillage où dansaient un éclat doré à l'extérieur des iris. Un sourire aux canines légèrement en pointe qui n'en faisait qu'accentuer le charme. Une véritable bonhomie imprégnait les traits. Des lignes harmonieuses qui avaient tout pour accrocher les regards, dont il ne se souciait qu'à peine. Une voix joyeuse et suave par nature.

Nathanaël.

Tout à fait le genre de personnage sur qui j'aurais jeté mon dévolu. Avant Alexander. Il était sans aucun doute de ceux qui mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Toujours souriant, simplement heureux. Tout bonnement écœurant.

Je le détestais d'emblée. Trop séduisant. Trop proche d'Alexander. Il virevoltait autours de lui, comme un chasseur autour de sa proie. Le nouveau venu errait autours de mon compagnon. Simplement inacceptable. D'aucun aurait put dire que Nathanaël ne faisait rien de mal, qu'il était chaleureux avec tout à chacun. Je lui accordais qu'il conversait avec chacun d'entre nous avec ce qui semblait être une véritable attention. Je n'étais pourtant pas dupe, je n'étais que trop certain que ses intentions étaient loin d'être noble avec mon bel éphèbe. J'étais jaloux, c'était bien singulier. C'était juste que ce jeune homme était vraiment détestable avec son amabilité à outrance.

La partie de billard continuait bon train. Les adversaires semblant être à des niveaux analogues, elle s'éternisait. Pour mon plus grand malheur.

Les conversations avaient également cours ça et là. Jace et Nathanaël discutait littérature visiblement. Alexander parlait avec sa sœur et Simon de son travail d'institutrice. Raphaël s'affala à mes côtés pendant que c'était au dénommé Lysandre de jouer. Il était beau garçon je ne pouvais que le reconnaître, mais lui contrairement à son maudit comparse avait le tact de se faire discret et silencieux. Il n'attirait pas l'attention sur lui. Il n'attirait pas l'attention d'Alexander sur lui.

\- « Ils sont plutôt sympa ces deux là non? En plus ce sont de sacré joueur ».

Raphaël était lui aussi sous le joug du châtain. J'en étais presque déçu, mon ami avait meilleur goût habituellement. Jace était une exception. Avant

\- « C'est à toi de jouer, il me semble. »

Toujours ce sourire parfait et ses yeux pétillants. Tout simplement agaçant. Nathanaël si chaleureux, si agréable. J'avais hâte qu'il tombe le masque pour qu'enfin tous puissent voir qui il était réellement. Un sale petit imposteur vicieux et manipulateur. Raphaël se leva donc me laissant seul avec le vil petit imposteur

\- « C'est quoi exactement ton entreprise ?

Il c'était assis à mes côtés absolument inconscient semblait il, de mon indisposition à son égard.

\- « Je travailles dans plusieurs domaines, notamment dans l'innovation. Je suis le directeur de Bane industrie»

Les prunelles claires s'écarquillèrent en une moue de surprise teintée de respect. C'était un fameux acteurs, j'aurais presque put m'y laisser prendre.

\- « Wah c'est impressionnant. Je t'imaginais plus vieux. Et peut être plus moche aussi »

Il était resté parfaitement impassible. Est ce qu'il m'insultait ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre cet étrange il à me provoquer? à transgresser mes limites?

\- « Pourquoi la beauté est incompatible avec le succès ? »

Un air de profonde réflexion s'imprègnait sur les traits harmonieux.

\- « Je suppose que non. Ce n'était qu'une représentation erronée de ma part. Je te pris de m'excuser. »

Après un énième sourire ravissant, Nathanaël c'était levé pour retrouver la partie. Ce jeune homme me laissait perplexe, réellement et c'était là fait particulièrement inhabituel. J'étais normalement doué pour comprendre les autres, mais lui me paraissait inaccessible. Probablement parce qu'il jouait à être un autre.

\- « tu as des yeux clairs. J'aime les yeux clairs. »

Le compliment adressé à mon Alexander avait été jeté sur un ton badin. J'en étais offusqué. Sans voix. Comment osait il me défier avec autant d'aplomb. Lui dire qu'il avait un regard magnifique était mon apanage. Je... Alexander lui souriait. Non impossible. Comment ? Que ? Ne voyait- il pas la perfidie quand elle était devant lui ? Trop d'innocence. Voilà. Alexander n'était que trop naïf pour voir la bassesse de cet être abject. Je ne pouvais même pas revendiquer mon lien avec mon bel artiste. Je le mettrais mal à l'aise en agissant ainsi. Il n'était pas de ceux qui appréciait les gestes d'affection en public. Et je savais que ce maudit Nathanaël n'avait rien fait de répréhensible aux yeux des autres qui excuserait que je revendique Alexander comme mien. Je devais donc continuer à ronger mon frein. Attendant mon heure. Patiemment.

La partie était terminé. C'était mon compagnon et mon ami qui était finalement victorieux. Tant mieux. À ma grande déception les deux nouveaux venus, n'était pas mauvais perdant apparemment. Ils demeuraient plutôt digne, la contraire aurait pût être amusant.

Nathanaël était toujours là à mon plus grand désarrois. Assis il discutait avec Izzy et Simon. Je dardais sur lui des regards noires à chaque fois que ses yeux se tournaient vers moi, mais il me répondait toujours d'un large sourire, ce qui était purement agaçant.

Raphaël avait pris place près de moi, tandis qu'Alexander et Lysandre faisaient une énième partie de billard.

\- « C'est habituellement charmant quand tu es possessif mon chat, mais là ça en deviens ridicule. Nathanaël n'a rien fait à Alexander qui mérites que tu sois aussi désagréable »

Cette fois, je ne destinais pas mon regard noir à la tignasse rousse. Bien sur que si il le méritait. Il discutait avec mon Alexander, osait s'en tenir proche, lui faisait des compliments... Tout bonnement inacceptable.

\- « Oh arrête Magnus avec ta petite tête de chouette outrée. Il ne le drague pas. Il se comporte de manière agréable et chaleureuse avec tout le monde. Si vraiment ça t'embête, embrasse Alec et voit ce qui se passera. »

Je savais ce qui se passerait si j'agissais ainsi. Nathanaël m'agaçait il était vrai, mais il ne valait pas que je risque de mettre Alexander mal à l'aise ou pire, de m'attirer sa colère. Rien ne valait ça.

\- « je n'ai pas été désagréable, je n'ai rien dit ou fait de répréhensible que je sache »

\- «Le fusiller du regard ainsi, n'a rien de poli »

Je feulais sur Raphaël en bon et due forme. Je refusais de reconnaître la véracité de ses propos. J'avais parfois tendance à agir de manière excessive, mais je n'avais nulle envie de réfléchir à savoir si Nathanaël n'était pas si mauvais que je veuille bien le songer. Il était proche d'Alexander et je n'en avais aucune envie. Pour l'instant je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir plus avant. J'avais simplement envie de le détester.

Des rires gras et visiblement alcoolisé. Un groupes de cinq jeunes hommes éméché avait pris place près de la table où jouaient mon compagnon et Lysandre. Ces derniers utilisaient visiblement l'ignorance comme arme. Parfait nous en ferions donc de même. Ce n'était pas les premiers idiots que nous croisions, et ne seraient probablement pas les derniers non plus.

D'où j'étais je n'entendais pas grands choses, mais au vue de l'absence de réaction des deux challenger, il ne devait avoir rien de bien méchant. Je ne voulais pas donner à Alexander l'impression que je le sous estimais, que je le pensais incapable de se défendre seul. Toutefois, je n'accepterais pas sans réagir que quiconque l'offense. J'observais mon compère à mes côtés regarder Jace pour semblait il vérifiait qu'il était toujours auprès d'Izzy. Il s'inquiétait pour lui naturellement. Leur relation paraissait évoluer de manière satisfaisante. Pour Raphaël. Le blondinet avait l'air important pour lui, aussi me montrais-je aussi agréable que possible avec lui. Étrangement ma croisade inavoué contre Nathanaël me permettait d'être plus sympathique avec Jace. Lui était égal à lui même. Souriant et hautain. Un alliage détonnant.

Alexander et Lysandre nous rejoignirent pour boire un verre en nous en toute convivialité. Le serveur vint rapidement prendre notre commande

\- «S'ils vous causent le moindre problème, prévenez nous, on les mettras dehors. Surtout ne le faites pas vous même, même si c'est tentant. »

Il avait parlé en tendant le visage vers le groupe d'ivrogne. Ils étaient bruyant et visiblement soit ils trouvaient Lysandre et mon compagnon à leurs goût soit ils les avaient choisis pour cible de leur plaisanterie. Je m'apprêtais à réagir avant d'être arrêté par Alexander

\- «Trop d'alcool, pas assez de neurones, mauvais mélange, ça va aller. »

Alexander dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait un tel sens des choix des mots. Cela m'amusait toujours, j'avais envie de lui. C'était un besoin impérieux, brute. Il était tellement beau, tellement innocent, tellement fort, tellement lui. Un diamant brut. Je voulais Alexander.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je le dévisageais avant de le voir me contempler avec son regard de givre si brûlant. J'avais envie de le toucher. Il était trop loin, trop près.

\- «Lys»

Nathanaël avait le dos appuyé contre l'épaule de son ami. La voix était autoritaire et paradoxalement douce. Un soupir à fendre l'âme la plus dure échappa des lèvres du brun. Une de ses mains caressa les cheveux aux reflet acajou. Un large sourire enfantin étira les traits ravis.

\- «Revanche? »

Alexander proposait donc une autre partie à un Lysandre occupé en cajolerie

\- « Avec plaisir»

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Nathanaël se ressaisit comme piqué au vif.

\- «Tu m'abandonnes!»

Un cri du cœur. Une mine adorable.

Lysandre lui sourit avec une infinie tendresse.

\- -«Au moins Naël, je serais à quoi dix mètres de toi. Je suis vraiment un monstre.»

La bouille du châtain était hilarante et attendrissante. Il avait quelque chose d'incroyablement enfantin. Pas puérile. Vraiment enfantin. Je ne l'en détestais que plus. Il était plein de charme. Il était repartie dans une discussion avec Simon, Jace et Izzie.

\- «C'est amusant. C'est Lysandre qui passe sa soirée avec Alec et c'est Nathanaël qui s'attire tes foudres »

Je le regardais les yeux rond. Raph avait raison. Je ne considérais pas Lysandre comme un potentiel rival et je n'avais aucune réelle raison à cela. Pourquoi Nathanaël m'agaçait autant? Je ne connaissais aucune des précédentes liaisons d'Alexander, il était donc naturelles que je pense Nathanaël plus proche de ses goûts que son compère. Nous nous ressemblions simplement davantage. Pas physiquement, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière d'être charmant avec tous, dans ses sourires lancés à la volée, dans sa bonne humeur communicative. Il me faisait penser à moi, je crois. Et si j'avais réussit à le séduire avec la même chose, pourquoi pas lui? Il était séduisant avec ses cheveux de feu, ses prunelles vertes où perçaient une vraie joie de vivre. il était aussi solaire que Jace. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de douter de moi, mais d'une certaine manière Alexander me rendait plus vulnérable. Je me refusais de le perdre. Je n'avais ressentit cela que pour Raph, Ragnor et Cat. Ce n'était pas identique bien sur. Simplement suffisamment approchant.

Des éclats de voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien Alexander. L'air légèrement agacé. Sourcils froncés et mâchoire crispée.

\- «Je crois que nous améliorer ne nous ferait pas de mal.»

La proposition de Nathanaël ne faisait aucun doute. Il souhaitait ne pas envenimer la situation et prenait un prétexte bidon pour ce faire. Bonne idée. Nous serions ainsi présent si il y avait besoin. Et je serais près d'Alexander si Nathanaël choisissait de commencer son offensive avec lui.

\- « Parfait, allons y»

Le regard d'Alexander me rassura quand nous arrivâmes avec le nouveau venu. Il ne semblait pas offensé de nous voir, plutôt même rassuré.

\- «On vient prendre des cours»

\- « Ravi de pouvoir t'apprendre quelque chose. »

Le sourire d'Alexander était pour le moins aguichant. Je voulais bien qu'il m'apprenne tout ce que son cœur désirait et bien plus encore. Occupé à flirté avec mon compagnon, je n'avais pas fait attention aux groupes éméché qui c'était rapproché. Lysandre était près à jouer, à ses côtés Nathanaël le regardait préparer son coup. Un jeune homme du groupe était près d'eux. Près de Lysandre. Des rires gras. Des cris de chimpanzé en rûte. Bêtise ou lourdeur, je n'aurais sut le dire, mais qu'importait. Une main baladeuse qui s'amorçait.

\- « Touchez à un seul de ses cheveux et ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez. Suis-je assez claire ? »

Nathanaël avait attrapé le poignet du scélérat au vol avant qu'il ne touche les fesses de Lysandre et tordait désormais le bras du gougeât dans un angle visiblement douloureux. Une clé de bras, si j'en croyais mes connaissance. Le roux avait agis prestement ce qui trahissait une certaine habitude des arts du combat. Mais ce n'étais pas cela qui m'étonnait le plus. Il n'y avait plus trace de sourire sur la mine joyeuse. Il n'était que colère. Le regard c'était fait presque violent. La voix avait grondée, grave. Il voulait le protéger. Lysandre. Il avait la prise sur le bras gauche du jeune homme aux cheveux terne, il plaça un genou sur le dos appuyant plus fort. L'ivrogne grogna de douleur

\- «Je vais bien Naël, lâche le»

Une main douce sur le bras du dit Naël. Il cherchait à le calmer, s'il continuait, il allait déboîter l'épaule du jeune homme sous lui. ça aurait put être moi. Si ça avait été Alexander j'aurais agis de la même manière.

\- «Il a voulu...»

\- «Tout va bien.»

Deux doigts sur la mâchoire carrée du roux le forcèrent à détourner la tête. Des lèvres pleines s'échouèrent sur les siennes et il lâcha simplement prise. Ils étaient ensemble. Nathanaël et Lysandre. Un couple. Je m'étais complètement trompé sur lui. Entièrement fourvoyé. J'avais été exécrable avec lui pour rien. Il était fou amoureux de Lysandre. Je le voyais désormais. Raphaël avait raison. Je pouvais vraiment être un crétin parfois.

* * *

\- «J'ai été un idiot»

Une confession alors qu'Alexander et moi nous retrouvions seuls sur le canapé de l'appartement.

\- «Sois plus précis. Quand ça? »

Il se payait ma tête. Après tout je l'avais mérité.

\- «Ce soir»

Il ne bronchait pas, attendant la suite. Il voulait que je précise. Je soupirais bruyamment de manière théâtrale.

\- «Avec Nathanaël. J'étais jaloux. »

Alexander vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le canapé, jouant avec mes mèches brunes.

\- «Tu n'avais pas à l'être»

\- «J'aurais dut être plus observateur, je n'avais pas compris qu'il était avec Lysandre»

\- «Magnus ce n'est pas pour ça que tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne me détournerais pas de toi. Le premier joli minois qui passe ne suffira pas à me faire tourner la tête. Rien ne suffira d'ailleurs. Je ne veux que toi»

Je lui faisais confiance et il le savait. Ce n'était pas là le problème. J'avais eut peur voilà tout. J'avais eu bon nombre d'expérience, pas lui. Je savais pertinemment ce que je voulais ou non, mais pas lui. Comment l'aurait il put avec si peu de point de comparaison?

\- «Je sais ce que je veux et c'est toi que je veux»

Il lisait dans mon esprit? Non tout devait se lire facilement sur mes traits. Quand j'étais nerveux j'étais un livre ouvert, des dires de Ragnor du moins.

\- « Vient avec moi.»

Une main tendue à qui je ne pouvais dire non. Un sourire sincère et des yeux tendre. Il me faisait littéralement fondre. Alexander. Je répondais donc à son invitation. J'aimais quand il prenait des initiatives ainsi. Tiens la salle de bain donc. Il m'y emmenait. Je le suivais avec grande joie. Il ferma la porte lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes tout deux à l'intérieur

\- «Magnus, je vais te déshabiller maintenant»

Cette voix profonde et grave. Ce regard pénétrant et pourtant avec toujours cette lueur d'innocence. C'était un paradoxe, un adorable, un charmant, un séduisant, un formidable paradoxe. Mon paradoxe. Je voulais qu' Alexander soit à moi, seulement à moi. Mien, juste mien.

Des doigts agiles s'activèrent sur ma chemise la défaisant avec une lenteur délibéré. Il avait accroché mon regard et n'en démordait pas. J'essayais de le déshabiller à mon tour mais il m'arrêta.

\- «Non. Je vais t'enlever le reste de tes vêtements, m'enlèverais les miens. Puis nous irons prendre une douche ensemble»

Je n'étais que trop heureux que de l'écouter. Ce qu'il voulait, je le luis donnerais quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait tout prendre. Je lui donnais tout. Ma confiance, mon cœur, mon désir, mon amour, mon corps. Tout était à lui après tout. Je n'avais plus peur. C'était Alexander.

Il s'exécuta un air de luxure imprégné sur le visage. Il était tellement désirable sans même s'en rendre compte. Pas complètement. Pas tout à fait.

La douche se déroula tout en douceur, tout en tendresse. De simple caresse. Un moment comme je les aimais. Comme je les chérissais avec lui.

Il me sécha avec la même dévotion, la même attention. Mon érection me brûlais. Mais je l'ignorais. Il voulait prendre son temps. J'étais presque certain qu'il avait une idée en tête aussi je le laissais faire. Aller au bout de sa pensée. Il n'était pas en meilleur était mais n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention.

\- «Je veux que tu me regardes. Que tu me regardes vraiment. Je veux être avec toi Magnus. Je te choisis. Je sais ce que je veux ou non. Je n'ai pas ton expérience, mais je m'en fiche. J'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que c'est toi. Je suis homme d'un seul amour et c'est toi mon amour Magnus. »

Il était nu. Devant moi. Il se livrait comme jamais personne ne l'avais fait pour moi. Comme jamais personne d'autre ne le ferait. J'affrontais son regard, le lui rendait. J'observais les lignes de son corps. Les mémorisait sans le toucher. Je n'avais que rarement fait quelque chose d'aussi érotique. j'embrassais du regard les courbes de son corps, les traits de ses tatouages. Tout Alexander. Je le laissais également faire de même avec moi. Il me dévorait du regard. J'en était électrisé, ravi. La peau laiteuse, les muscles dessiné. Tout

Il m'embrassa impérieusement avec une tendresse pourtant fiévreuse je m'accrochais à lui sentant le meuble des vasques contre mon dos. Une myriade de baiser, sur mes lèvres, mon cou, ma clavicule à nue. Ma peau était en feu. mon corps de lave. Je le voulais lui maintenant. Il m'incita à me retourner et je m'exécutais. Je sentis ses lèvres, sa langue, ses doigts, le long de ma colonne s'aventurant toujours plus bas. Je n'arrivais plus à coordonner mes pensées je lui aurais sans doutes proposer d'arrêter sinon.

Une langue joueuse dans mon intimité. je raffermissais ma prise sur le meuble à en avoir mal au main. Je sentais mes jambes se liquéfier sous le plaisir. C'était incroyablement bon. Je sentais sa langue se mouvoir en moi. La chaleur, la douceur. Des mains fermes enserrait ma taille. Mon bassin bougeait de lui même et je ne cherchais pas à me retenir. Je suivais le rythme d'Alexander. Son nom fleurissait sur mes lèvres et je le laissais éclore. Encore et encore. Je n'étais que débauche et je lui offrais tout qu'il prenne tout.

Je voulais qu'il me marque comme sien.

Je voulais qu'il soit mien.

Je voulais que cela soit connu de tous.

Je voulais

Alexander

* * *

 _J'ai écris ça et la suite j'étais très fatigué alors désolé pour les choses étrange que fait mon pauvre cerveau en pareil cas ^^_

 _Je pense que le prochain chapitre risque d'être le dernier de cette fic. Hors peut être épilogue_


	21. Chapter 21

_Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire et on termine par Alec_

 _Le début et un lemon_

 _Bonne lecture mes bons_

* * *

Magnus. Magnus jaloux de Nathanaël, un fait étrange en soit. Il avait envisagé le roux comme un potentiel rival. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il n'ai pas perçut son lien avec Lysandre qui me touchait particulièrement, mais qu'il songe que j'aurais put me détourner de lui aussi aisément. Peut être n'avais-je pas été assez clair, dans un soucis de pudeur, je ne lui avais jamais vraiment dit, jamais vraiment montré ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux. Il était donc temps. Il était vrai que je n'étais pas coutumier de telles déclaration, mais pour lui je ferais exception.

En l'instant, Magnus n'était que luxure, que plaisir, qu'érotisme. Tout abandonné entre mes bras. Je voulais lui prouver qu'il n'y avait que lui dans mon cœur, que je ne voyais que lui. Je voulais le marquer comme mien, lui démontrer que je n'avais aucune honte de ce que je voulais. De ce que je désirais. Magnus seulement lui. Entièrement, complètement. Il était à moi, comme j'étais à lui. J'étais heureux simplement, fier d'être avec l'homme si fabuleux, si doux, si généreux que j'avais sous les yeux. Je ne m'imaginais plus sans lui. Cela me comblait, ne me terrifiais plus vraiment. J'avais toute confiance en lui, en nous. J'étais novice dans tout cela, mais ça ne m'empêchais pas d'être sur de lui, d'être sur avec lui. Bien au contraire. C'était tout cela que je devais lui dire. Mais je n'étais autre que moi. Les actions m'était plus facile que les mots, alors soit. Je le luis prouverais, encore et encore. Jusqu'a ce que nul doute ne subsiste en lui

Je mettais du cœur à l'ouvrage. Je n'avais jamais fais pareil acte. Mais c'était Magnus. J'en avais envie, aussi m'exécutais-je. Je jouais dans son intimité de ma langue. Me délectant de ses réactions. Magnus toujours si sur de lui, était tout entier délaissé entre mes bras. Il gémissait. C'était un son si doux. Je voulais l'entendre toujours plus. Aussi m'appliquais-je. Certain mouvement lui faisait perdre la tête. Juste là. J'aimais quand il se laissait aller. Je voulais qu'il s'abandonne à moi, comme je le faisais avec lui.

Je le sentais se tendre sous mes assauts. Son corps tressautait, sa peau frissonnait à chaque contact. Je décidais de faire rejoindre à l'un de mes doigts ma langue mutine, me fiant toujours aux réactions de Magnus pour ajuster mes caresses .

« Alexander …. Je … c'est trop... Je vais... »

Je n'en demandais pas moins. Je le voulais lui. Qu'il rende les armes pour moi, juste pour moi. Si je n'avais que très peu d'expérience, je savais que ce n'était pas son cas. J'avais des difficultés à le reconnaître, mais j'étais jaloux de son passé. Je me voulais unique à ses yeux. Magnus me rendait orgueilleux, mais je ne m'en cachais plus. Je l'aimais de manière totale, excessive, mais il n'en avais pas peur, m'aimait de la même manière, j'en étais certain.

Je continuais ma douce torture. L'assaillant toujours avec une luxure non dissimulée. Son corps n'était que sensation je pouvais le sentir. Je ne pouvais le voir, mais je ressentais Magnus. Je l'imaginais, lèvre mordue, jointures blanchies, mains crispées sur le meuble auquel il se raccrochait pour ne pas se laisser dévaster par les vagues de plaisir. Une plus puissante que les autres, le dévasta et il s'y engouffra sans gêne, ni réticence. Je soutenais ses hanches pour que ses jambes ne se dérobent pas sous lui.

Arrêtant enfin mes assauts, puisque étant arrivé à mes fins, je me plaquais contre le dos de mon amant, l'enlaçant. Un silence paisible s'installait. À peine surpris, la paume sur le cœur de Magnus, je me pris à penser que nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, que nos respirations s'étaient synchronisés sans qu'aucun de nous n'en soit réellement conscient.

\- « viens »

Il m'encourageait à le suivre dans sa chambre, dans notre chambre. Je n'étais que trop heureux de le suivre, je l'aurais suivit au bout du monde, s'il me le demandait. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de me le demander. Je le ferais sans hésiter.

Magnus s'allongea sur le dos, m'appelant du regard. Je n'y répondais pas, pas immédiatement, j'avais d'autres plan pour lui. J'étais en tenu d'Adam devant Magnus et tout ce que je lisais dans les yeux dorée était une véritable déférence. Je m'en trouvais galvaniser. Tant qu'il me regarderait, rien ne me serait jamais impossible. Je lui offrais un sourire canaille et commençait à faire courir mes mains sur mon propre corps. D'abord délicatement sur mon torse, puis en insistant sur ma poitrine. Magnus ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Il ne resterait pas sans rien faire, j'en étais certain. Aussi attrapais je un foulard abandonné là, pour aller lui attacher les poignets à la tête de lit, qui par bonheur avait l'idée d'être en fer forgé. Il portait sur moi des yeux curieux et impatient. Cherchant à ravir mes lèvres au passage. Je ne le laissais pas faire et me dérobait à son contact, me replaçant debout devant lui. Je reprenais mon jeu là où je l'avais abandonné. J'encrais le bleu dans l'or et repris mes caresses plus impérieuses. Je ne cachais pas mon plaisir quand enfin je me permis de porter attention à mon érection trop longtemps délaissée. Magnus tirait légèrement sur son lien de fortune sans pour autant chercher vraiment à le défaire. Je me jouais de mes réactions pour enflammer les siennes. J'entamais de léger mouvement sur mon désir, mon souffle se fit plus irrégulier et je n'aurais sut dire si c'était mon attouchement ou les yeux de Magnus qui en était la cause. Jamais je n'avais vu regard plus brûlant, plus vibrant.

\- « Alexander! »

C'était un ordre au quel je ne voulais répondre, à la place j'accélérais mon rythme laissant fleurir des gémissements sur mes lèvres malmenées par des coups de dents désordonnées.

\- « Miens! »

 _Tu es à moi._ C'était cela ma prière au quel je voulais qu'il réponde.

\- « Tiens, Mien»

Un sourire empli d'amour, de douceur et d'envie. Il répondait à ma requête et me soumettais la sienne. J'y répondais sans tarder tout en le rejoignant

\- « Tiens»

J'embrassais Magnus, d'abord avec langueur puis, une fougue renouvelée. Je laissais mes lèvres parcourir le ligne de sa mâchoire, de son cou, en allant ensuite solliciter le lobe de son oreille en le mordillant. Magnus gémissait. Un son pur, sans retenue. Il tirait avec plus de force sur l'écharpe pour m'inciter à le délivrer. J'y répondais enfin, défaisant le nœud et plaçant le fin tissus sur les yeux de mon compagnon.

\- « Nouveau jeu? »

L'amusement dans son ton était perceptible et je savais la question rhétorique aussi n'y répondis-je pas. J'avais plus urgent à faire. Je laissais une marque bien visible sur la peau tendre du cou de Magnus. Une main impérieuse, s'accrocha à mes cheveux, l'autre parcourait ma peau à l'aveugle. Je traçais une ligne qui descendait le long de sa jugulaire, pour aller trouver la clavicule narguante, puis continuais mon chemin de suçon sur son torse, sur son ventre. Magnus inversa nos position toujours les yeux bandés. Sans préalable il se saisit de mon membre érigé, son acte soudain me fit lâcher un couinement qui lui afficha au visage un regard carnassier. Magnus était impatient et me le prouva en faisant rejoindre sa main à sa bouche. La sensation était enivrante. La douce chaleur de Magnus semblait s'infiltrer en moi, gagnant en intensité à chaque nouveau mouvement de Magnus tendît précis, parfois vaporeux, souvent appuyé et toujours délicieux. Je dût me faire violence pour ne pas céder sous la pression. Magnus se releva vers moi et me surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Un nouveau baiser, pressent et pressé, puis il se sait à nouveau de moi, pour s'empaler lui même. Cette sensation était ce qui pour moi s'approchait le plus de la plénitude. Le mouvement de Magnus était lent et je le laissais maître de la situation pour ne risquer de le blesser. je me délectais de la vue. Le torse finement dessinés, les cuisses musclés enserrant ma tailles, les bras musclées jouant sur mon mon ventre remontant sur mon visage en y dessinant les traits. Son rythme se fit plus rapide, plus encourageant. J'accrochais ses hanches, accompagnant ses mouvements laissant échapper son prénom, tant il échappait le mien. Je le libérais enfin de son entrave pour replonger dans les yeux d'ambre. Ils me manquaient. Je voulais son regard sur moi. J'y veillais donc.

\- « Tu es tellement beau»

J'avais le sentiment qu'il me voyait pour la première fois à ses mots.

\- « Je t'aime au delà des mots»

C'était ce qui je crois reflétais le mieux ce que je ressentais. il n'y avait pas de mots pour Magnus, du moins n'en connaissais-je pas.

\- « Je t'aime au delà de l'entendement»

Il ne m'avait jamais dit ces mots, moi non plus. Pourtant c'était parfait, simplement parfait. Une vague de plaisir s'empara de Magnus je pouvais le sentir se tendre, se contracter et m'emportait dans son sillage.

Cette nuit là, nous nous endormîmes le sourire au lèvres blottis l'un contre l'autres.

* * *

J'avais dormis chez Magnus, ce n'était pas prévu, mais ne surprendrait personne. Le matin se déroula comme dans un doux rêve. Quelques bons mots, beaucoup de douceur, et un peu d'humour. Nous devions retrouver Margeary, Max, Izzy et Simon, ils devaient rentrer, mais j'en étais certain, ce ne serait pas long avant de les retrouver. Bien sur Raph et Jace seraient là. Nos éternels compères.

Je souriais à Magnus, je pariais pour un avenir prometteur.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour une fin plutôt ouverte. Des bisous et merci à tous_

 _Si le cœur vous en dit j'ai commencé un crossover dont Magnus et Alec font partis, du doux nom de paradoxe._


End file.
